Konoha High: New Beginings
by Totalycool16
Summary: New girl in school! Who is she? How does she know Naruto? What is she even doing here? She can't wait to meet Naruto's friends!
1. New Girl

Ok people, this is my very first story ever, I promise that I will try to complete all of the chapters A.S.A.P but keep in mind that I have exams in 1 week and tons of studying to do, so it may take a while. Read & Review please!!!!!! I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters, I only "own" Akira and Tsukiko since I made them up.

----------------

Long, straight, brown hair flowing behind her in a ponytail that was clipped to the back of her head so it was kinda upside down, Akira entered her new home in Konoha. Inside, Tsukiko greeted her.

"Hey. So, how do you like the house?"

"I love it!!!!" answered Akira. It was an average sized home with an in-ground pool in the backyard. It had two floors and a basement. Tsukiko isn't Akira's biological mother, both her parents died when she was three. Tsukiko was only 20 and still in college. She had become her legal guardian when her parents passed away. Tsukiko has dirty-blonde hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head. Both guardian and teen are average weight and size, not too skinny, and not fat at all.

"I have a surprise for you!"

"What, what is it???" questioned Akira.

"Well, since my school is a boarding school, I've decided to stay there most of the time so…"

"I get the house for myself???!!!!"

"Well, only if you _really _want to…"

"Hey, I know you're my guardian, but I will slap you if you say such an evil thing like that again."

"Ya ya, let's see you try," said Tsukiko giggling.

"Thank you sooooo much!!!! I love you Tsukiko!!!!!"

"So, did you want to take a look around town while I make dinner?"

"Would I?"

"See you around six thirty, and no later!"

"Ok, ok, I will, don't worry."

As Akira was walking down her street, Akira bumped into a certain blond-haired teen.

"Naruto?"

"Akira!"

"Naruto!"

"Whoa, when you told me over the phone that you were moving, you didn't say that you were going to Konoha!!"

"Ya, well, you didn't tell me two years ago, when Tsukiko let you on your own, that _you_ were moving to Konoha!"

As you can tell from this conversation, Naruto and Akira are technically siblings. This is because all four of their parents died and Tsukiko adopted both of the children. Tsukiko isn't a very protective mother, so she let Naruto move to Konoha all by himself and two years later, she and Akira moved to Konoha. Coincidence much? Maybe, you be the judge of that.

"So, we're starting our freshman year tomorrow."

"Yup."

"Do you think you'll like it here?"

"Well, I think I'm off to a pretty good start, meeting you here. You better be pretty popular, or I'm going to kill you for lying to me about your friends."

A huge smile stretched across Naruto's face, "You'll see tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Hey, did you pick up your uniform yet?"

"No, but that would be a great idea, mind showin' me around on our way to the school?"

"Sure, let's get going."

"I have to be back by six thirty or Tsukiko will kill me."

"Ok, ok, we'll be fast."

On their way to Konoha High (the school), the two teens bumped into Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"Hnn? Oh, hey Naruto."

"Sasuke, this is Akira, my sister that I told you about! She just moved here!"

"Hey."

"Hey, nice to meet you," replied Akira.

"Where you guys headed to?"

"We have to go get Akira's uniform for tomorrow. Do you wanna come with?"

"Nah, I got to get back soon."

"Ok, suit yourself. See you tomorrow."

"Ya, see ya."

As Akira and Naruto walked away, Akira asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Yup."

"Wow, does he always keep his sentence to a minimum amount of words?"

"All the time."

"Ok… so far, your friends are pretty weird."

The two siblings picked up the uniform and Akira tried it on, just in case.

"It's so short!!!!"

"Damn, you look good in a short skirt, did you roll it up?"

"NO!!!"

"I thought not," he giggled uncontrollably, "It's pretty short compared to all the other girls' skirts, this must be your lucky day!"

"Ya, it's gonna be the lucky day of a lot of guys trying to look up my skirt!!"

"I was just joking!" he replied, "Well, you can't do much about it now, that's all of the skirts they have."

Akira growled then said, "Whatever, hey Naruto, wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure Tsukiko wouldn't mind."

"Hmm, ok!"

----------------

Later at Akira's house…

"Ha, tough brake for you, you're stuck with that skirt _all _year," mocked Tsukiko.

"Quit being so mean about it!" replied Akira.

"Anyways, I'm glad you could come over Naruto, I haven't seen you in two whole years!"

"Ya, it's great to see you to Tsukiko!! Anyways, I gotta get going, see you tomorrow Akira!"

"Ya, see ya!"

----------------

Next day…

Akira woke up to her _very _annoying alarm clock. She grumbled lazily as she got into her uniform.

"Good morning Akira!! Ready for your first day of school?" shouted Tsukiko.

"Oh, what _fun_," mumbled Akira grumpily.

"Aw, don't be that way, I'm sure you'll love it here!"

Ding Dong 

"Oh, Akira, that must be Naruto, go on, get going!"

Akira answered the door. "Hey Naruto."

"Wow, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Ah, don't rub it in, let's just go."

"Ok, ok, see ya Tsukiko!"

"Bye you guys! Have fun at school!"

----------------

Ok, what do you think about this chapter? Review please!!!!!!!


	2. The Whole Gang

Ok, here's my second chapter. I'm _REALLY _sorry that the last one was so short, but like I said in the last chapter, I had exams. I'm trying to figure out how to post up a picture of Akira and Tsukiko that I drew onto my profile page so you people can see what they look like. Just to let you know, I will take longer to update if I don't receive any reviews. Now, on to the story!!!!!

----------------

On the way to Konoha High…

"I want you to meet everyone, try not to be so grumpy as your first impression!!" Naruto rambled on. He'd been talking on and on and on _all _the way to school!

"Ugh, Naruto, if you shut up, maybe I'll be in a better mood," replied Akira, still grumpy.

Naruto frowned, "Fine, we're almost there anyways."

When the twosome finally got to school, People that Akira did not recognize were standing near the door. Naruto walked up to them and introduced Akira to Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba.

"Umm, where's Sasuke and Neji?" Naruto asked.

"The usual, running away from fan girls, speaking of which Naruto, you should also probably start running…" said Ten-Ten.

"Uh, ya, good point!" replied Naruto.

"Fan girls?? Wow, that's scary. Anyways… nice to meet you!" Akira replied in a cheerful mood (finally!).

"Come on Akira, I want to show you around the school on our way to class!" stated Sakura cheerfully.

The gang picked up their schedules and headed off to their homeroom.

"What do you guys have first?" questioned Akira.

"I have science first!" shouted Ino very loudly.

"Me two!" shouted Ten-Ten.

"Good, me three," stated Sakura, "How about you Akira?"

"Yup, same here, and so does Naruto and Kiba."

"Hey, quit looking at my schedule!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, it's just a schedule, what's so secret about it?" Akira pointed out.

"Nothing really, just that your head got in the way and I couldn't see my schedule."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Geez, you can be weird sometimes."

"Loud is more like it," remarked Shikamaru.

"So, who else has science first period?" asked Kiba.

"I do." Hinata said in a really low voice.

"YAY!!!! We'll all be together first period!!" shouted Ino.

Everyone in the hallway looked at Ino.

"Ino, pipe down! And no, not everyone, Lee, and Shikamaru don't have science first," said Sakura. (Note: Sasuke and Neji are still running from the fan girls)

"I meant all of the _girls_!" said Ino.

"No, everyone else also has science first period," Said Rock Lee, "I looked at their schedules."

"Sneaky," Akira said.

_Rrrriiiiinnngg_

"We better get to class fast." Akira stated.

----------------

In science… Sasuke and Neji managed to get to class alive.

"Have fun getting here?" asked Akira giggling. Sasuke and Neji growled at her. "So you're Neji, right?"

"Ya, who are you?"

"I'm Akira, new girl from Naruto's old school and I'm his biological sister."

"Oh, ok," replied Neji.

"Good morning class!" exclaimed the science teacher. "My name is Anko and I will be your science teacher this year. Now class, take out your note books and take down these notes."

As the class copied down the notes, which were on animal behavior, she explained the assignment.

"I have assigned you a partner for this project. With your partner, you are to study the behavior habits of your chosen animal. Once you have picked your animal, come see me so I can mark it in my book." Anko sat down at her desk. "Now I will assign you your partners, first group, Ino and Shikamaru, second, Ten-Ten and Neji, Naruto and Hinata, Sakura and Lee, Sasuke and Akira…" Once she was finished assigning partners, everyone started discussing which animal they should study.

"So Sasuke, which animal do you want to do it on?" questioned Akira.

"I doesn't matter," replied Sasuke.

"You don't care which animal we do it on?"

"Not really."

"Ok then… how about we do it on horses?"

"Whatever."

"Wow, I guess I was right when I said you weren't that talkative." Akira said under her breath.

"Hnn?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'll go tell Anko Sensei which animal we're doing it on, ok?"

"Whatever."

Akira growled, she couldn't stand people who couldn't care less about anything, they were just so annoying! Oh, and lucky her, she got to be with the most non-caring person in the entire school!! Once she returned from the teacher's desk, she didn't even bother _trying _to talk to Sasuke because she knew by now that she would be just wasting her breath.

_Rrrriiiiinnngg_

Finally! Next class, which is… English! Akira headed off to English class to find Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata waiting for her at the door.

"Hey you guys! I guess you guys have English next too, right?" asked Akira.

"I guess so," said Ten-Ten.

"Where do you want to sit Akira?" asked Hinata.

"Umm, well, I like to sit in the second or third row, if it's ok with you guys."

"Sure, let's go!" said Ino.

The teacher walked into the room. He was 20 minutes late!

_If he's always this late, then I shouldn't have to worry about getting here late_ thought Akira.

"Alright class, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your English teacher and I don't feel like teaching you anything today so it's a free period."

"…Wow, that is so weird…" said Akira and started a conversation with the girls.

_Rrrriiiiinnngg_

Next is Math class, whoopee, what fun. Their teacher was this random weird person whom Akira couldn't pronounce his name because it was Iraqi or something. The only person she knew so far that was in her class was Sasuke so she decided to sit next to him.

"Hey," said Akira.

"Hey," replied Sasuke.

"So I guess we're the only ones from the group that are in this class."

"Yeah, it's 'cause it's high Math,"

"Oooh, that would make sense because Naruto really sucks in Math."

"Yeah, you noticed?"

Akira smiled, Naruto was hilarious when he was trying to calculate something. First of all, he uses his fingers, second, he doesn't get the right answer most of the time. Class went on, it was very boring and all they did was review.

_Rrrriiiiinnngg_

"Finally!!! I thought that class would_ never_ end!!" shouted Ten-Ten. The gang of girls were back in the halls together.

"I know! That teacher is the most boring teacher I've ever had!!" remarked Akira. "Uh, wait, we didn't even have the same class!"

"Ya, I know, but my Math was still boring."

"Name me a Math class that isn't."

Next class, gym. Akira had gym with Ten-Ten, Neji, Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto.

"Alright class, today we are going to test your soccer skills. I want you to pair up into groups of three," said their gym teacher, Gai Sensei.

Akira paired up with Ten-Ten and Lee. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto paired up together.

"Now class, I will evaluate you on this, so be youthful while playing!" said Gai. "First up is Lee's group verses Sasuke's group. Begin!"

Sasuke got the ball, Ten-Ten tried to get it back, but missed. He came towards the net, towards Lee, when Akira kicked the ball away from him and towards Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten tried to score but Naruto blocked it. He passed to Neji who also tried to score, but Lee saved it. Sasuke got the call but Akira quickly stole it, dribbled to the net, shot, and scored!

"Very good my youthful students!! Lee, I want you to show more youthfulness! The rest of you did very well," said Gai.

40 minutes later… _Rrrriiiiinnngg_

As everyone headed for the changing rooms, Ten-Ten caught up with Akira.

"You're _really _good at soccer!!" exclaimed Ten-Ten.

"Thanks Ten-Ten!! Your amazing too!" replied Akira.

"No, you were way better than I was, you should try out for the soccer team!"

"Are you trying out?"

"Of course I am! I always do!"

"As long as you're there with me at tryouts, sure!"

"Great!! I'm positive that you'll make the team!"

As the two girls rambled on and on about sports, they caught up with the others.

"So how was gym class?" asked Sakura.

"All you do today is play soccer… once, so you get to talk for the rest of the class."

"YES!!!!" exclaimed Ino, who obviously doesn't like sports too much.

"You don't like sports??" asked Akira, shocked because sports are just so awesome!

"No! You get all sweaty and your hair gets messed up and you can't look good to impress Sasuke-kun!" Ino replied.

"Grr, Ino, Sasuke is MINE!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"… Umm… so you guys are fan girls of his?" asked Akira.

"Is it that obvious?" Ten-Ten asked sarcastically.

Ino and Sakura kept on arguing all the way to the cafeteria while Shikamaru and Lee were looking a little down.

"Hey what's wrong you guys?" asked Akira because she just has to know everything.

"Umm, nothing Akira!" Lee said.

"Oh, come on, I'm not stupid! I know something's bugging you two!"

Just then, Ino shouted, very loudly I might add, in Akira's ear, "LOOK!!!! There are the tables for signing up for activities!! We HAVE to do something together!!!!"

"OUCH, INO!!!! That's my ear!!!" yelled Akira.

"Hehe, sorry!" replied Ino, looking a little guilty.

----------------

Ok, so that's the end of the second chapter. It's a little short, but who cares!! Review please 'cause I really need to know what you think about my story!!!! I might take a little while to put up the next chapter 'cause I'm busy playing my new Naruto and Spyro games for gamecube:D:D


	3. Doubts

Ok people, here's my third chapter. I want to thank minipower for reminding me about the uniforms, thanks so much!! I'm really sorry that I didn't go into detail with them, I kinda got sidetracked, hehe :p P.S: A.N. stand for authors note, you will see this in the story a few times so I can explain something or add my own comment.

----------------

The entire group has just entered the cafeteria when Ino pointed out the lunchtime activities. Here's a list of the activities; Sports, Arts & Crafts, Video Reproduction, Yoga, Latin Dance, Hip Hop, Story Telling, and Taijutsu Lessons.

"So what are you girls going to do as activities," asked Kiba.

"Hmm, I don't know yet, maybe sports or taijutsu…" answered Akira.

"Definitely story telling," said Hinata. She was so quiet the whole day that Akira almost forgot that she was even there!

"I'm taking arts & crafts," Ino said

"Me to, the rest of the activities don't seem that interesting…"said Sakura.

"Well, I'm staying with Akira in the sports or taijutsu," stated Ten-Ten.

"How 'bout you Naruto?"

"hmm… maybe story telling," he replied.

… _that makes no sense. Naruto can hardly read, why would he take story telling?? Unless…_ thought Akira. "Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a sec.?"

"Umm, ya, sure," he replied.

Akira pulled Naruto to the side, just far away from the others so they wouldn't hear them. "Do you like Hinata?" questioned Akira.

"I, umm… maybe?"

"You do like her!!!!!"

"Hey, I didn't say that!!"

"No, but you were going to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've known you for too long to not know you."

"Umm… ok… just don't tell her though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm just not ready to ask her out yet."

"Ok, ok, fine, I won't tell Hinata that you like her."

"Good, now let's get back."

The siblings returned to the group. "So, what'd we miss?" asked Akira.

"Well, not much except all of the guys decided to take taijutsu, except for Kiba and Shikamaru, Kiba's taking sports and Shikamaru is taking yoga," replied Ten-Ten.

"Ok, so let's go sign up before all of the spots are taken," said Naruto.

So this is how the group is separated at lunch; Kiba's taking Sports… alone, Sakura and Ino are taking Arts & Crafts, Naruto and Hinata are taking Story Telling, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Akira are taking Taijutsu, and Shikamaru is taking Yoga (A.N.: probably so he can sleep during the lessons). The group ate lunch and went to their next class, which was history for Ino, Akira, and Ten-Ten. History was fairly boring (all history classes are, except the ones with _my _teacher :D). Last, but not least, was art. They entire gang was in art. Art was fun, but not worth writing about so… after school on their way home…

"Hey Akira, I just noticed something," said Sakura.

"Ya? What's that?" replied Akira.

"Your skirt seems _really _short, don't ya think?"

"…oh my goodness (A.N.:don't want to swear!), not this again!"

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Naruto was pissin' me off yesterday and this morning of how my short my skirt is, but it's not rolled up!!!!" The girls uniform is a navy blue skirt with a white shirt. The shirt is worn with a navy blue bow. The guys have navy pants and white shirts as well (A.N.: If you want to have a better idea of what the uniform looks like, go on google and search Kagome or Inuyasha. You'll find pictures of a girl in a school uniform that is almost the same as I described but mine is navy blue instead of dark green).

"Well, it's a good thing that you're hanging with us," said Ten-Ten.

"Why's that?" asked Akira.

"Because if you didn't, everyone would be calling you names like slut, or tramp," said Hinata.

"Oh, I get it! You guys are the popular kids, huh?"

"You bet we are!!" exclaimed Ino.

"I just got an idea, why don't we have a pool party this weekend at my house to say goodbye to summer?" Sakura said.

"Umm, Sakura?" Akira began to say.

"Ya?"

"I haven't even been here for two days and I know that it's pretty much summer all year-round here in Konoha."

"But all of the other seasons aren't summer, so it's still leaving."

"…. Alright then… so what are you guys doing for your science projects?"

"Lee and I are doing it on boars," Sakura said.

"Me and Shikamaru… I mean, Shikamaru and I, are doing it on sloths," Ino chipped in.

"Naruto and I are doing it on frogs," said Hinata in a somewhat more confident voice than before.

"How 'bout you Ten-Ten?" asked Akira.

"I'm doing it on tigers with Neji. How about _you _Akira?"

"Well, Sasuke didn't really care much about the topic, so I chose to do it on horses."

"Hmm, that's sounds just like my Sasuke-kun, too cool to waste time on discussing topics for a dumb science project," Sakura said dreamily.

"Hey! You better watch it billboard brow!! Sasuke-kun is way too cool be going out with you!" shouted Ino angrily.

"You watch it Ino-pig!!! Your just jealous that Sasuke-kun likes _me _and not a low life such as yourself," said Sakura, sticking up her nose like s snob.

"Oh, your in for it now billboard brow!!!!"

"Ino-pig!!!!"

"Hey!! You guys stop it!!" shouted Ten-Ten over the other two's voices. You guys are best friends, you shouldn't be arguing over a boy, besides, there are _so _many other guys out there.

"Yeah, Ten-Ten's right. You really shouldn't be fighting over a boy, especially a boring person like Sasuke," remarked Akira.

"Sasuke-kun is not boring!!! He's just way too cool to be enthusiastic about little things like projects," said Sakura.

"He seemed pretty damn boring to me," Akira muttered under breath.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm almost home so we'll have to cut this conversation short."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Akira!!" Ten-Ten shouted.

All of the others girls (and some guys, including Kiba, and Lee) waved goodbye to Akira and Naruto as they headed off back to their own homes. On their way back, they chitchatted away about the first day of their freshman year.

"So, what did you think of the school and my friends?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Sasuke and Neji are a little weird, acting all cool and stuff, but everyone else seems really nice. Sakura and Ino go at each other's throats sometimes, but it doesn't get too bad. As for the school, the teachers scare me is all I have to say about that."

"Well, aren't most teachers scary anywhere you go?" said Naruto, smiling.

"Ya, well, we can't do much about that, now can we?"

"Guess not."

"Oh, shoot! I was so pissed at Sasuke that I forgot to ask him for his nuber!!"

"Oh, I didn't know that you're interested in him," said Naruto, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Naruto, get a life. I need his number to call him to ask him when we should get together for the science project. Do you or don't you have it?"

"Hmm, I _might _have it. But first, you'll have to rate Sasuke on a scale of 1-10."

"Rate him? On what? How annoying he is??"

"No. On how cute or hot he is. 10 being the best."

Akira sighed, "Fine, he gets a 1."

"A 1?? Are you sure?"

"Positive. He's so annoying, I can't see anything _but _the annoyingness."

"Aww, come on! You know you waaant him," said Naruto in a funny accent.

"No, actually, I don't. Now what's his number?"

"Ah, sorry, I can't tell you because he might not want me to give it to you."

"Oh please. Just give me the frecken telephone number Naruto!!!"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine, I'll just have to ask him tomorrow."

Once Akira got home, she told Tsukiko about her first day and of all of Naruto's friends.

"So I take it that Naruto has a good bunch of friends?" asked Tsukiko.

"Definitely. But even if you don't approve of them, at least Naruto does. He can make his own decisions," said Akira.

"Ya, I guess you're right."

Akira ate supper and went to bed. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't help thinking about her and Naruto's conversation on the way home. What did she _really _think of Sasuke? She couldn't figure it out. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I guess these kind of things take a while to figure out…_

----------------

This is the 3rd chapter, hope you liked it. If you think that my chapters are short, please tell me and I'll try to make them longer. I have prepared a table that show who in the gang has what class each period. Here it is; well, the table won't show up, so i'll just explain...

Kiba: 1st: Science 2nd: History 3rd: Math(L) 4th: English 5th: Gym 6th: Art

Neji: 1st: Science 2nd: History 3rd: English 4th: Gym 5th: Math(H) 6th: Art

Sasuke: 1st: Science 2nd: History 3rd: Math (H) 4th: Gym 5th: English 6th: Art

Lee: 1st: Science 2nd: History 3rd: Math(L) 4th: Gym 5th: English 6th: Art

Naruto: 1st: Science 2nd: History 3rd: Math(L) 4th: Gym 5th: English 6th: Art

Shikamaru: 1st: Science 2nd: History 3rd: English 4th: Math(H) 5th: Gym 6th: Art

Sakura: 1st: Science 2nd: English 3rd: History 4th: Math(L) 5th: Gym 6th: Art

Hinata: 1st: Science 2nd: English 3rd: History 4th: Math(H) 5th: Gym 6th: Art

Ino: 1st: Science 2nd: English 3rd: Gym 4th: Math (L) 5th: History 6th: Art

Akira: 1st: Science 2nd: English 3rd: Math(H) 4th: Gym 5th: History 6th: Art

Ten-Ten: 1st: Science 2nd: English 3rd: Math(L) 4th: Gym 5th: History 6th: Art

(H) Stands for high (high math) and (L) stands for low (low math). After 4th period, it's lunch.

This table helped me organize things in my story and it took a really like time to make since I had to figure everything out by myself. Don't expect the 4th chapter to be out before next Wednesday or Thursday since I'm going to the U.S to buy some really nice clothes (why don't they have the same clothes in Canada??!!!). Don't forget to review so I can continue with my story!!!!


	4. Another New Day

This chapter is up early (lucky you) 'cause we decided not to go shopping this weekend (awwwww!!!!!). Oh well, at least I get to work on my story some more… Hey Serena!!! Hope you're reading this! Thanks so much for everything!!!! Anyways, where was I? Oh ya, next day of school…

----------------

Next morning…

_Rrriiiiiinng!!! _ Akira's alarm clock went off again. _Damn,_ she thought, _I really need to get a quieter alarm clock!_ She got ready for school, but before she went downstairs, she went on the Internet to search for horse stables that are open to the public so she and Sasuke could go there to collect information for their science project. Naruto was waiting for her at her doorstep as she walked outside.

"Hey Naruto," said Akira.

"Hey, ready for school?"

"Yup, let's go"

The two siblings headed off to school to find the whole gang waiting for them in front of the door of the school once again.

"Hi Akira!"said Hinata, being the first one to notice her and Naruto approaching.

"Good morning Hinata," said Akira. "Morning everyone."

"Morning!" said Ten-Ten, Ino, and Sakura in unison.

The gang headed to science class. Anko greeted the class and gave them some time to discuss their projects some more. Akira headed over to Sasuke's desk.

"Hey, did you want to go to this horse farm to take some notes on the horse's behavior today after school? If you're busy, it's fine, we could go another day," said Akira, looking at Sasuke with little interest.

"Ya, I'm free tonight. Where is it?" replied Sasuke. Akira handed him the address. "Ok, so after school we can take my limo to this place."

"Whoa. What? Limo?? I didn't know you're rich!" exclaimed Akira.

"Yeah, well, now you know."

"Do you need to ask your parents if you can come or something?"

"No, my parents haven't been around since I was 7."

"Oh," said Akira, feeling a little guilty, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it. It's not your fault."

"Umm, ok."

"Alright class, back to your seats. Now, take down these notes, you'll need them for any pop quizzes I may decide to give out," said Anko Sensei.

Rrrriiiiinnngg 

The girls from the gang headed to English class while the guys went to history. For some odd reason, Sakura seemed a little more happy than usual.

"So, Akira, what were you talking to Sasuke about?" asked Sakura.

"Umm, the project?" she replied.

"Well, you looked a little too sad to be talking about the project," said Ino. This was odd, why weren't Ino and Sakura completely obsessive of Sasuke anymore?

"Well, I kinda asked him if he needed him parents' permission to work on our project tonight and…"

"Oohhhh," said Ino and Sakura in unison.

"Well, that would explain it," remarked Ten-Ten.

"You didn't know this before?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we didn't tell her anything…" said Hinata.

"Oh, we're soo sorry Akira!!! We should have told you everything yesterday so you wouldn't be in this mess!!" exclaimed Ino.

"It's alright you guys, it's over anyways. Unless I don't know something I should know…"

Rrrriiiiinnngg 

"Shoot, we're going to be late for English!" said Ten-Ten, sounding a little agitated.

"What's the matter Ten-Ten? Afraid to get detention?" asked Akira.

"Well, I really don't want to stay after school, that would suck big time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"If we're lucky, the teacher will be late," said Hinata.

"That's true," responded Ino.

The five girls arrived to English to find that Kakashi Sensei was late, just like yesterday. Kakashi only came to class 20 minutes after the girls did.

"Sorry about that class, I lost my way on the road of life," stated Kakashi Sensei.

"What road of life?" mumbled Ino to Akira, who was sitting next to her.

"I don't know, ask him," replied Akira.

"What are you two talking about," asked the teacher, who was now standing right next to them.

"Nothing important, sorry Sensei," said Ino.

"Yeah, sorry," repeated Akira.

"Alright then," said Kakashi and then went back to his incredibly boring lesson.

Rrrriiiiinnngg 

Akira headed to High Math class. On the way, she pumped into Sasuke, literally.

"Ouch! Sorry," said Akira, not yet noticing who she had pumped into.

"Hnn. It's fine," said Sasuke picking up his books.

Akira picked hers up as well. "Oh, hey Sasuke. Why are you going this way? Math class is the other way."

The two continued back down the hall, towards Sasuke's locker. "That's none of your business. Akira raised her eyebrow at him. "Ok, I was going to my locker, happy?"

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, you'll be late.

"I don't mind. I was already late this morning."

"Did you get detention?"

"Nope. Only 'cause the teacher was 20 minutes late… again."

"Sounds like you have Kakashi."

"Yeah, do you have him?"

"Unfortunately."

Once Sasuke got his Math books, they headed to their class.

Rrrriiiiinnngg 

"Ah, there goes the bell," said Akira, "Oh well."

"Looks like we get detention."

"Yup."

The twosome arrived to Math to find a very pissed-off teacher. He gave them a detention for after school that day.

Rrrriiiiinnngg 

Akira and Sasuke went to gym together to join up with ten-Ten, Naruto, Lee, and Neji.

"Hey Ten-Ten," said Akira when she reached the locker rooms.

"Hey Akira, how was Math?"

"Well, I got detention."

"What? Why?"

"Because I was late."

"How come?"

"I was waiting for Sasuke."

"Awww, how cute!!!"

Akira growled at her, "No, not cute. Very, very bad."

"Ah, well, you get to tell everyone about your detention at lunch, I'm sure they'll think it's cute."

"Aw, shut up, let's just get to class."

After gym class at lunch…

"Awww!!! Akira, that's sooo cute!!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"No!! Not cute!!!" Akira shouted back.

"Ya!! You get to have Sasuke to yourself for one whole hour!!!" exclaimed Ino.

"No, more like I'm forced to be alone with him for one whole hour," Akira shot back.

"What the heck are you talking about?? You have to be the luckiest girl in school to be alone with Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

"Well, I bet Hinata doesn't see that way, do you Hinata?"

"Umm, well… I guess you are lucky. I mean, I would love to be with the guy I liked in detention for an hour…" replied Hinata.

"Ya, ok, that's true. But I don't like Sasuke!!!"

"Well, you should. He's really hot and awesome," said Ino.

"For you maybe. By the way, why aren't you and Sakura interested in him anymore??"

"…. Maybe we just like someone else," said Sakura sounding a little unsure.

"Oh really? Come on, spill, who do you guys like??" questioned Akira, looking very eager.

"… Well, I'll tell you only if you tell _anyone_ else," said Ino.

"Promise!" said the other four girls in unison.

"Ok, well, I like Shikamaru."

"Really!!!???" shouted Akira.

"Yeah, really! Keep your voice down!!!"

"Cool, ok Sakura, it's your turn," Ten-Ten said looking at her pink-haired friend.

"You guys are going to laugh," said Sakura, looking unsure.

"No we won't we promise," said Hinata.

"Well, since I've got to know him better, I keep on liking him more and more everyday. Even though he isn't the most handsome guy in the school…" said Sakura taking her time.

"Ok, so, who is it??" Ten-Ten asked impatiently.

"… Lee…" said Sakura in a low voice.

All of the girls just stared at her for a few seconds. Lee? Well, she really wasn't lying when she said he wasn't handsome…

"That was very unexpected…" said Akira.

"Aw, it's alright Sakura, at least you like him, that's what matters the most," said Hinata.

"Yeah," said Sakura, her face brightening up, "you're right Hinata!!

The rest of the girls brightened up.

Ten-Ten, Ino, and Sakura kept on bugging Akira about Sasuke all through lunch until the bell finally rang.

----------------

Ok, there you go people. I'm proud of my story so far, but I need you guys to back me up by sending me some reviews!!! Give me any criticism you may have, that way I can make my story even better!! Anyways, since I didn't go shopping this weekend, I MAY go shopping around the 4th of July and I won't be home for one or two weeks at the end of July (going to P.E.I). I better stop writing now 'cause if I don't my mom will kill me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Singing?

Yay, 5th chapter!!!! I think I'm doing pretty good with how often I update :D Today I answered my dad's cell phone and the guy on the other side (who is my dad's co-worker) said I sounded like an older woman and I'm only 13 sooo…. Very weird, but funny :D Anyways, getting a little side tracked…. 5th chapter is here, do you see any patterns in the story so far (hint, hint)?

----------------

Ino, Akira and Ten-Ten went to history class. Ten-Ten and Ino were trying to explain everything to Akira.

"Ok, so, what are these guys' names again?" asked Akira. She was _really _lost.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, they used to go to middle school with us, but only for one year," replied Ino.

"We still keep in touch with them though, through e-mail," Ten-Ten continued.

"Oh, ok, now, I get it," replied Akira.

"I'll give you everyone's e-mail in history class, ok?" Ino offered.

"Sure. How about your phone numbers?" asked Akira.

"That too," replied Ino.

The three girls arrived in history class… Ino scribbled down some stuff on a piece of paper and handed it to Akira.

"Here you go. Everybody's e-mail and mine, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Sakura's phone and cell numbers," Ino said while handing Akira the paper.

"Ok, thanks Ino!" replied Akira.

"Oh, and when you're talking to Gaara, Temari or Kankuro, don't mention their parents 'cause they're both kind of dead…" added Ino.

"Thanks for the tip. There sure are a lot of parentless kids around here huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Ten-Ten.

"Please girls, listen up," said the teacher.

After history and art class…

"Sasuke, wait up!" cried Akira, trying to get him to stop moving away so fast.

"What is it now?" he replied, finally stopping.

"Well, how the heck am I supposed to get to detention if I don't know where it is??"

Sasuke sighed, "Follow me."

The two teens went back to their Math classroom where the teacher was waiting for them.

"Ah, you've finally arrived. I have to attend to some business right now but I will come and check up on you two regularly," he said and left the room.

"Umm, so, are we aloud to listen to music?" asked Akira.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

Akira pulled her mp3 out of her bag and started listening to her songs. Sasuke did the same thing. The teacher came back a few minutes later to get some papers, but then he left again. After a while, Akira started to get bored and completely forgot that she was alone in the room. So, she started to sing to her music.

"Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obivous, instead of me  
But ge a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song(x2)"

"You have a nice voice," said the person who was forgotten while Akira was singing.

Akira turned around, shocked, "W-what?" _Shit! _She thought. _How could I forget that he was still there??? Oh God, this has to be the most embarring thing I've ever done in my entire life!!!!_

"I said you have a nice voice," Sasuke repeated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were there… wait, you like my singing voice?

"Yeah. How could you forget that I was here?"

"It's a bad a habbit that just became a _really _bad habbit."

"I take it you're nervous singing in front of people?"

"Yeah, really nervous. I start going into giggle fits every time I try to sing in front of other people…"

"Well, that's too bad because you have a nice voice."

Akira's face went red with embarassment, "Thanks…" She quicly turned around to face the front of the class.

The teacher arrived and dismissed them. Akira and Sasuke took Sasuke's limo to the horse farm to do research. In the car, Akira felt really akward. Once they arrived at the farm, they each took out paper and pencils.

"Ok, so we should probably abserve the horses and take notes on their behaviours," said Akira, still sounding a little shaky.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke.

The twosome took notes for almost a whole hour when Akira got bored and started writing something else on her paper. Sasuke noticed that she wasn't taking notes and looked over her shoulder. He say something that looked like a song…. This is what it said;

Turn around to see you there

Just like you said you'd be

Try to ask you how and why

But you just closed your eyes and walked away

Why can't you tell me?

What's going on?

You finally look and say

That there is someone

That's all she got to write until she noticed Sasuke looking and she immediately flipped her page around. She started blushing again.

"What were you writing?" asked Sasuke.

"I, umm, nothing. It was nothing," replied Akira completely embarrassed.

"It was definitely something."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No."

Yes."

"No!!"

"Ok, it was nothing."

"No, it was some- …. Hmm, sneaky…" Akira's face returning to its original pale shade of skin tone.

"You sing _and _write songs?"

"Well, not really. I only write when I'm bored."

"So, you don't like animals?"

"Of coarse!!! I LOVE animals!!!"

"Then…?"

"Well, I like talking so, when there was no conversation for an hour I got bored."

"I see."

"Yup."

"So what do you have as notes so far?" Akira passed her paper to him. "Ok, I think we have enough for today anyways so we can just go now."

"Alright."

"Do you want a ride home?"

"No thanks, I like walking anyways."

"Ok. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Ya, bye."

Akira picked up her stuff and started walking home. _Wow, he sure is acting different… UGH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH I EMBARASSED MYSELF TODAY!!!!!! I really need to work on not singing in public… but Sasuke said that I have a good voice, maybe…_ When Akira got home it was just about 6 o'clock.

"Hey, where have you been this whole time?" questioned Tsukiko, looking suspicious.

"Well, first I had to stay after school 'cause I had detention then-"

"You got detention?? Why?"

"I was late for class because I was waiting for my friend."

"…Ok, continue."

"Then I had to go gather information for my science project."

"Alone?"

"No, with my partner, Sasuke."

"Alright, as long as you weren't up to anything that would get you in trouble."

Akira headed up to her room and went on MSN. She added everyone and then went down to eat supper. She did her homework, went back on the computer for a bit and then went to bed. _Hmm, _she thought, _Sasuke _did _seem nicer today… Oh!! I _have _to try and hook Hinata and Naruto together!!! They would make such a good couple!! Oh, I can't forget Sakura and Lee. And Ino and Shikamaru. Maybe I can get Sakura to invite the guys to her weekend summer party, that would be the perfect set-up!! _Akira slowly fell asleep with her evil plot going through her mind.

----------------

Ok, there you go, 5th chapter!! I hope you liked it! You got some inside info on Akira, and, what's this? Sasuke is being nice??? Speaking of evil plots, this story is my own evil plot, mwa hahahaha!!!! Ahem, sorry… Don't worry about going into detail with the other characters, I promise I will!!!! Anyways, I would just like to say that the first song that Akira was singing is called _If we were a Movie by Hannah Montana _(A.K.A, Milley). The song that was written on Akira's paper was just something that I made up on the spot, inside info on that in the next few chapters… REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	6. Evil Pictures

Ok, REALLY pissed right now. It's not you guys, it's just my soccer game… It's long and complicated so I shall NOT explain it to you. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys that the lunch activities start the next Monday in the story. The classes are every Monday. Just wanted to tell you that so I don't get any reviews asking why I haven't talked about them. I'm trying to update ASAP so that's why I have 6 chapters already. I only get time to do this at night so it's rare that I would post up any chapters in the morning. I also said that I wouldn't be here for two weeks, and now I know when. I won't be able to update for two weeks starting on the 15th of July. Ok, next chapter of the story….

----------------

Akira woke up early the next morning. Not to her alarm clock, but to Tsukiko shaking her awake.

"Come on sleepy head. If you don't wake up, Naruto will leave for school without you!" said Tsukiko trying to get Akira to wake up.

"Hnnnn…. What?" replied Akira, still half asleep.

"Naruto has to come by early today."

"Whyyyy?" complained Akira.

"Because he's also walking this guy named Sasuke to school, so get up!!!!"

"…Fine…"

Akira slowly got ready for school. It was only 6:00 when she went to go eat breakfast.

"I'm going to kill Naruto for making me wake up this early…" Akira moaned.

"Oh, don't be so cranky. Come on, eat your breakfast," Tsukiko said.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Akira didn't answer it because she had already fallen asleep on the couch. Tsukiko answered it to find Naruto there. He looked pretty tired himself.

"Hey Tsukiko, where's Akira?" asked Naruto sleepily.

"She's sleeping on the couch," Tsukiko replied.

"Is she ready?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

"No, wait," said Naruto. He was getting an idea. "I'll get her."

He walked into the living room and pulled out his camera phone and took a picture of Akira sleeping on the couch. Once he got a good picture, he put away his cell phone and woke Akira up.

"Come on Akira, you do want to see your crush, right?" Naruto teased.

Akira snapped awake, "He is sooo not my crush. Let's just go."

The two none-biological siblings went to pick up Sasuke at his house. He was waiting for them on his doorsteps. Akira and Naruto looked pretty sleepy while Sasuke seemed normal.

"What's the matter? Tired?" Sasuke teased.

"Ya, well, we aren't all morning people," Akira yawned.

Sasuke smirked, "I guess not, huh?" Akira and Naruto glared at him. "Let's go night people."

Akira tried to stay as far as possible from Sasuke. She was still embarrassed from yesterday…. Naruto noticed the tension in the air and decided to tease his two friends.

"So, what happened yesterday after school?" questioned Naruto.

"Nothing," Akira and Sasuke replied at the same time.

Naruto smirked, now he knew something happened. "Yeah, right. That's why you two are acting like nothing happened, right?" he remarked sarcastically.

"Ok, fine. In detention, I sang," Akira finally said, giving in to Naruto's questioning.

"Oh, your bad habit, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Very nasty habit."

So, you're embarrassed because Sasuke heard your amazing voice?"

"Uh, ok, first of all, my voice is NOT amazing. Second, well, yes I am embarrassed because of that."

"You do have an amazing voice."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No, and I can do this all day."

"I'm telling you Akira, you have an amazing voice. This is your brother speaking."

"Your point is…?"

"I bet Sasuke thinks you have a good voice, don't you Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you do," said Sasuke.

Akira glared at Sasuke, "Fine, I give up."

When they arrived at school, Naruto seemed extremely eager to get to his friends. Akira, looking at him suspiciously, walked over to Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Good morning," said Akira, smiling at her friends.

"Morning Akira!!" shouted Ino, obviously exited.

"What's up?"

"We should be asking you that," Sakura replied, a smile stretched across her face.

"…?"

"Come on, tell us what happened yesterday with you and Sasuke!" said Ten-Ten, also very eager.

"….Nothing… why?"

"I'm sure something happened, you have that look in your eyes," Hinata commented.

Akira sighed. _I guess I have to tell them everything…_thought Akira. Akira told the girls everything that had happened when…

"Aww, Akira! You look so cute when you're sleeping!!!" cried Kiba smirking.

"What!!!???"

"Come see for yourself," he replied"

Naruto showed Akira the picture of her sleeping on the couch that morning. Akira's face flushed red.

"NARUTO!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Akira screamed as she started chasing Naruto around the school.

Naruto was smirking while running for his life. "Aw, come on Akira. You heard what Kiba said, you look cute in that pic.!!" Naruto said in his defense.

"Oh, you're gonna have to come up with something better than that!!! I look ridiculous!!!" Akira screamed back at him, still chasing her brother.

"No you don't!! Ask Sasuke, hehe!"

Akira stopped for two seconds to glance at Sasuke. He, along with the other guys, were all smirking. They found this really amusing.

"GRRR, NARUTO!!!" Akira began to run after him again.

The bell rang. Naruto stopped running, but Akira didn't stop until she had the cell phone in her hands.

"No, wait, don't erase it!!!" Naruto cried.

"Why not?"

"Because, I like that pic. of you, you look so cute!!"

"Not a good enough reason…" Akira taunted. The others were standing at the door, waiting for their two friends.

"I promise that I won't show it to anyone else!" he pleaded

"…. Fine, but NO ONE else can see this, NO ONE."

"Ok, ok, just give me the phone please!!"

Akira handed Naruto his cell phone and they all went to science. Anko-sensei gave the class 20 minutes to discuss their projects. In this time, the entire gang scheduled to meet their respective partners at the respective place where their animals lives so that they could do research. In math class….

"Alright class, I want you all to choose a partner. We will soon be doing more complicated math so I think it will be appropriate for you all to have partners. This way, you could ask your partner for help on anything that you may be having trouble with," said Sasuke's and Akira's science teacher. "You may choose your partners now."

_Well, I don't really know anyone in this class except Sasuke… I guess I have no choice, even though he's soo annoying…_ thought Akira. She was just about to get up to go to Sasuke's desk when she say him standing in front of hers.

"Hey, wanna be my partner?" he asked, not sounding the least bit shy. He wasn't showing any emotion for that matter…

"Sure, seeing as I don't know anyone else here," Akira replied. "…Now what?"

"We wait for the teacher's instructions."

"Good idea."

"These will be your partners for the entire year," said the teacher as soon as everyone had a partner. "You can get back to your seats now."

At lunch….

"So you're his partner for Math too?! This is the perfect set-up!!!" Sakura said, exited.

Akira looked at her, shocked, "What the heck are you talking about, you crazy person!!"

"You know what were talking about," Ino smirked.

"I'm telling you, this won't work 'cause I don't like Sasuke…"

"Come on Akira! Why don't you just give him a shot? He's the most amazing guy in the entire school!!" said Sakura, trying to convince her friend.

"No. He's the most annoying person in the school, that's why I won't give him a shot." Sakura and Ino looked disappointed. "By the way, Sasuka? Is it ok if you invite the guys over to your party on the weekend?"

"…Why, you get a sudden interest in having Sasuke over…" Sakura asked in an intimidating voice.

"NO!! I just want to set you guys up," Akira smirked.

"Set whom up?" Ten-Ten asked, confused.

"Well, Hinata and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, and Sakura and Lee."

"Oh, so you're aloud to set us up, but we're not aloud to set you up with Sasuke? That's so not fair," Ino said.

"But you actually like Shikamaru, I don't like Sasuke, there's a difference!!"

"But deep down inside of you, you _do _like Sasuke," said Hinata.

"No, I don't. Trust me, I've checked deep down inside of me already. He is no where to be seen."

"We're going to set you up with Sasuke whether you like it or not!" declared Ten-Ten.

Akira sighed, "You can try, but I doubt it will work…"

"Just let us try, please?" Hinata pleaded. Hey, she liked the idea of Akira being with Sasuke.

"I won't let you but… it looks like I don't have much of a choice…"

"YAY!!!" Ino screeched, "We get to set you up with Sasuke!!!"

Just then, the bell rang.

----------------

Ok, that's the 6th chapter. Aren't you guys lucky to have such an amazingly fast story writer/typer like me:D Don't forget that I won't be here for two weeks!!! Please review 'cause I need some advice on my story that you guys might have. Come on, if you're reading this, REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Couples, How Cute!

Ok, this is just a note to Bella… STOP SENDING WEIRD REVIEWS!!!!! Ahem sorry, little sister being a pain… again :p Ok, 7th chapter!! Hopping to get some cute couple stuff going on now… _hopping._ Now, where were we…

----------------

Akira was going to kill Ino for shouted out to the entire school that the girls would set her up with Sasuke. Luckily, no one heard her voice over the bell. After school, the gang was getting ready to go work on their projects.

"Hey, Akira!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Ya?" Akira replied.

"Try-outs for soccer are tomorrow after school, don't forget!!"

Akira smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Akira and Sasuke went back to the farm while Hinata and Naruto went to a pond. Ten-Ten and Neji went to the zoo, Shikamaru and Ino also went to the zoo, and Sakura and Lee went to a pig farm. At the zoo…

"We have to go see the tigers, you guys can go see the sloths," Ten-Ten said.

"Ok, see you later!" Ino shouted.

When Ten-Ten and Neji arrived at the tigers' cage, they pulled out their notebooks and pencils.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to write?" asked Ten-Ten.

Neji sighed, "You just have to write down their habits."

"…How?"

He sighed again, "When the tigers do something like groom themselves, write it down and write why they groom themselves."

"…Ok."

They were writing for about ten minutes when a zookeeper came up to them.

"Is this for a project?" he asked.

"Yes…sir," Ten-Ten replied. 

The zookeeper smiled, "Then would you like a closer look at the tigers?"

Neji raised an eyebrow but Ten-Ten's face lit up, "Really?"

"I don't see the harm in it."

"Won't they bite?" Neji questioned.

"Don't be such a worry wart Neji! They must be tamed or something!" Ten-Ten tried to convince him.

Neji looked at the zookeeper for an answer. "Yes, they are tamed. Even though they're wild cats, we tamed them to be friendly."

Neji gave in and they went into the cage. When Ten-Ten got close, one of the tigers came up to her and rubbed against her leg.

"Awww, look how cute they are!!! They're so gentle!!" exclaimed Ten-Ten. "Come on Neji, come pet them!!"

"Neji gave her a weird look, "I think I'll pass."

"Fine, I'll get the better information," said Ten-Ten, starting up a contest.

Neji took the challenge and walked up to the tigers. One of them started to sniff him and he jumped back. Ten-Ten started giggling as Neji tried not to back away from them.

"What's the matter? Afraid of some cuddly tigers? And here I thought you were braver than that." taunted Ten-Ten.

Neji suddenly got more confidence and allowed the tigers to rub against him. "What are they doing?" he demanded.

The zookeeper smiled, "They rub against you to mark you as their territory."

"Hey, they can't own me!!" he shouted.

Ten-Ten laughed, "They already do." Then, the tiger that had rubbed against Ten-Ten jumped on a rock and licked her face. "GROSS!!! Cat slobber!!!!"

Neji smirked, "That's what you get."

Ten-Ten glared at him, "Oh ya? Well, then…" she motioned her tiger towards Neji and the tiger went to lick _his _face. Ten-Ten and the zookeeper began to laugh. Neji looked pissed for about five seconds, but then he started to laugh as well.

With Ino and Shikamaru…. They had made their way to the sloth cage. They had been taking notes for a long time now. Shikamaru was falling asleep and Ino was getting mad at him for slaking off.

"Shikamaru!!! Wake up!!!!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes, "What?"

"Stop falling asleep!!!!"

"…I can't help it… This project is so troublesome…"

"Why is everything always so troublesome with you? It's been that way for as long as I can remember knowing you!!!"

"You've only really known me for three days…."

"No, I've known you in middle school!"

"Maybe, but you hardly spoke to me then. You were so focused on Sasuke."

"Well, I'm not interested in him anymore. Akira is," Ino smirked.

"What?"

"Well, not really. She doesn't say she likes him, but I know she does!!!"

"Do you always jump to conclusions?"

"Well, yes."

"Troublesome…"

Ino got mad again, "Why is it so troublesome??"

"I don't know, it just is."

Ino was so mad that she couldn't even say anything. She turned back to her paper and started writing furiously.

"Why are you so mad?" questioned Shikamaru.

Ino looked flustered but answered, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"…No…"

"Then tell me."

"Well, if you think everything is troublesome, then I guess you think I'm troublesome too?"

Shikamaru looked confused, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"You just jumped to conclusions again…"

"No! I can just tell."

"I guess you can't tell because I don't think that."

Ino smiled, "Really??"

"Yeah."

Ino was super happy now. She turned back to her paper to write but she couldn't concentrate because she was just too happy.

With Naruto and Hinata… The teammates had gone to a pond that was just behind Hinata's house. They found tons of frogs there.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked after a while.

"W-what is it N-Naruto?" Hinata asked back. She was so nervous around him.

"I'm bored."

Hinata sighed under breath. She was happy that he wasn't going to ask her anything complicated… or if she liked him… "W-well, we could take a break," she was stuttering a little less.

"Yeah!! That's a great idea!!"

Hinata almost fell backwards at his outburst. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ummm, I don't know. But I'm sure we'll figure something out!!"

"Did you want something to eat or drink? I could go get something from my house…"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry right now."

Hinata suddenly got a good got an idea. She looked at the pond with a hint of mischief in her eyes. She dipped her hand into the pond and plashed Naruto with water. He looked shocked, but quickly caught on to the game. They started plashing and laughing until Hinata's father came outside.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?" he boomed.

They both stopped plashing and looked at the figure that was standing next to them. "I-I'm sorry father… we were just playing. We were taking a break…" Hinata mustered out in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sir, it was my fault anyways. I was the one who distracted Hinata…"

Hinata's father stared at them for a few seconds then said, "Alright, but no more goofing around." After that, he left. They began to work in silence until a frog leaped really close to the edge of the pond. Naruto slowly brang his head closer to the frog to better observe it when… _PLASH_!!! The frog jumped back into the water, leaving Naruto with a very wet face.

Hinata started giggling. Naruto smiled, he was glad that he could make her laugh.

With Lee and Sakura… They were at a pig farm. They found a bunch of boars in a pen. They were working quietly for a little while, but the boars got curious… Two boars walked up to Lee.

"Hey, I think they like me!" said Lee.

Sakura lifted her head from her papers to see that most of the pigs were coming up to them. "Do you think they want something we have?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, that may be it. Do you have any food with you?"

"No, but I think I have some leftover money to go buy something, why?"

"We might be able to feed them and write their eating habits."

Sakura's face light up, "Hey! That's a great idea Lee!! I'll go get something. Be right back!" Sakura raced to the barn and bought something from the farmer. She returned with a basket full of apples.

"How's this?" she asked, setting down the basket.

"Perfect."

"Do you think they'll eat them?"

"Boars can and will eat anything they can get."

They picked the apples out of the basket and started feeding them to the boars.

"Eww!!! When you feed them, all of their slobber gets on your hands!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I guess that's why farmers wear gloves when they do this stuff…"

Lee and Sakura kept on feeding the pigs. All the while they were laughing and talking about school.

----------------

There you go, 7th chapter!! Still working on those pics of Akira and Tsukiko, I haven't really been working on them… hehe… rrreeeeeeeevviiiieeeeeeeeeeww pllllllllllleeeeaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssse!!!!!!!!! I'm getting impatient here!! (even though I have some reviews…)


	8. Some Horrors

Good news!!! I finished the pics of Akira and Tsukiko and I LOVE THEM!!!!! They're the best things I have ever drawn in my life but I can't draw them again… well, not as nice at least. The bad news is that my parents don't _feel _like plugging in the scanner right now so I won't have them up until I can scan them. Oh well, you've all waited this long, you can wait a little longer!! Haha, beating my Naruto game!!!

----------------

With Akira and Sasuke… They arrived at the same horse farm as the other day, they did basically the same thing as last time, except this time, there was a _little _more conversation than last time.

"This is really getting boring…" said Akira.

"You sound just like Naruto," Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I can't help it that my brother and I are alike! And it's not a bad thing…"

"I never said it was a bad thing."

"I know, but the way you said it, it made it sound like a bad thing."

"…?" he gave her a confused look.

"Nevermind…"

Just then, the Farmer walked up to them.

"Hello. May I ask you what you are doing here and what you were doing yesterday?" asked the Farmer.

"We're doing a science project for school, but if it bugs you for us to be here, we could leave," Akira explained.

"No, no, don't leave! You're welcome on my farm!! I would offer you to ride the horses if you're interested."

Akira jumped up immediately, "Of coarse we're interested!!!!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, "You didn't ask if I wanted to."

"But I'm sure you do! Come on, we're talking about _horses _and having a chance _ride them_. Just get off your lazy butt and let's go!!"

And he did. Akira's excitement turned to confusion when she was trying to figure out how to saddle the horse.

"Here, let me do it," Sasuke offered as he took the saddle from her hands. He placed it gently on the horse and buckled it up. "Do you know how to get on?"

"…Maybe…"

Sasuke sighed, "You get on from the left side."

"Why not the right?"

"You'll scare the horse."

"Oh."

Akira made an attempt to get on the horse, but she nearly fell over.

"Need a boost?" Sasuke offered.

"No." She tried to get on again but failed. "Ok, I might need a boost…"

He went behind her and lifted her up onto the saddle. Akira was shocked of how easily he could lift her up.

"Thanks." Akira said sounding a little nervous.

"What's the matter? Not so exited to be on a horse anymore? Sasuke taunted.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome! It's just a little awkward…"

"You mean scary?"

"No, awkward," she growled.

"Fine, it's awkward." He mounted his horse, which was a black stallion and went out of the barn. Akira followed awkwardly on her white mare that had brown spots. They did a couple of rounds in the field so Akira could get used to the horse, then they went into the forest.

"Are you sure we should leave the farm?" Akira asked in an unsure voice.

"We'll be fine. You're a natural at ridding horses, so you should be fine too."

"Still…"

"You scared of the woods?"

"Hell no! Fine, let's go, but we better be back at my house by 6:30 or Tsukiko will kill me!"

"We won't be that long."

They were trotting along in the forest until it began to rain. "Let's go back," said Akira.

"Now you're afraid of water?"

"No, I'm getting my uniform all wet for tomorrow though."

"Fine, let's go back."

They were making their way back to the farm when a pack of six wolves surrounded them.

"Umm, I'm no expert, but they look hungry…" said Akira shakily.

"It's ok, don't freak out or your horse will too," said Sasuke in a reassuring voice. "All you have to do is jump over them and run back to the farm.

"How the heck am I supposed to jump??!!"

"It's simple, just lift your horses reigns sharply while running."

"Sounds simple enough…"

The wolves started closing in on them.

"Ok, go!" Sasuke demanded. Akira did just as he said but her horse started freaking out. "Calm down Akira."

"What makes you think I'm not calm?!"

"Your horse is freaking out because you're freaking out. Now stop being a baby and jump!"

Akira tried again, this time with more confidence. She finally managed to get pass the wolves. She turned around to see Sasuke still surrounded by wolves.

"What are you waiting for??" Akira demanded.

"It's ok, just go, I'll catch up in a few minutes." Akira looked extremely unsure, "Just go!" Sasuke shouted at her.

Akira turned around and went back to the farm. She returned the horse and went back to the entrance of the forest. She was going insane with worry for half an hour until a black stallion came out of the forest. On it, Akira was relieved to see Sasuke, all wet and muddy. She ran up to the horse and started yelling at Sasuke.

"What the heck took you so long?? You said a _few _minutes, not 30 minutes!!!" Akira shouted furiously.

Sasuke was still ridding his horse to the barn and Akira was still following him. "what were you doing anyways??"

Sasuke didn't even look at her and said, "I led the wolves away from the farm and now I'm going to warn the farmer about them," he replied calmly.

Akira just stood there for a few seconds then ran to catch up with the horse. "Well, are you ok?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My ears hurt from your screaming but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"One hundred percent."

"Then what's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you holding onto the reigns with it?"

Sasuke got off his horse and sighed. "Because I got hurt." He placed the horse back in the barn and started walking towards the farmer's house.

"So let me see your arm."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's fine."

"No it's not, it's bleeding"

"Wait here." They had arrived at the farmer's house and he was going inside.

"No, I'm coming inside."

"Fine."

They told the farmer about the wolves and then they left. The farmer didn't see Sasuke's arm since Sasuke was hiding it from him. Right before they left, Akira asked for some bandages. Sasuke called his driver on his cell phone so they could be picked up.

"Please let me see your arm," Akira pleaded as they waited for the driver to arrive.

"No."

Akira lifted up his arm for her to see.

"Oww!!!" Sasuke cried, "I thought I said no when you asked to see my arm."

"Oh well." Akira began wrapping the bandage around his arm so it would stop bleeding. The limo finally arrived and the teammates got in. There was silence the whole time they were in the limo until they arrived at Akira's house.

"Are you sure that you're going to be ok?" Akira asked Sasuke as she exited the limo.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok… see you tomorrow"

"See ya."

With that, Akira closed the limo door and walked up to her house. Inside, Tsukiko was waiting for her.

"Akira, it's almost seven, where have you been?" Tsukiko demanded.

"I wasn't that late _and _I have a _very _good explanation."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Akira explained the day's events over dinner with Tsukiko. Tsukiko was shocked when Akira mentioned the wolves.

"If this is a joke, then you're grounded."

"It's not a joke, I'm serious."

"Is your friend ok?"

"I think so, he wouldn't tell me if he was really ok."

"Well, you tell me tomorrow after you see him at school."

"Ok,"

Akira went to bed worrying that night. _He'd better be at school tomorrow, _she thought, _I'm going to kill him for make me worry like that._

----------------

I was asked to do a little suspense and put action in my story, so I did. It isn't a huge suspense or something that was extremely dangerous, but it was the best thing I could do late at night at the last minute. Review people!!!!


	9. Kiss and Crush

SUPER GOALY!!!!! Hehe… sorry, I'm a little hyper from my game that I just had. Unfortunately, I got water down my shirt and I was _**cold**_!!!!! I can only update at night on weekdays, and I can't update on Saturdays so don't expect to see new updates during the day. If my story is getting boring or you just don't like it, _please_ tell me!! Even if you like it, _tell me_!!! You wanna know how to tell me? _**REVIEW**_, it's really simple!!!!

----------------

The next day, (Thursday for those of you that have lost track, I know I have :S) Akira arrived at school to find everyone except Sasuke there. She tried to act normal so as not to worry her friends, but she failed.

"Akira? What's wrong?" Hinata questioned.

"Umm, nothing's wrong. What makes you think that something's wrong?" Akira replied, trying to hide the tension in her voice.

"You're acting pretty strange… And where's Sasuke?" Sakura further questioned her friend.

"I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure you do know," Ten-Ten said in a pressing voice.

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

Now the guys were wondering where their friend was. "Akira, what happened yesterday?" Naruto asked looking into his sister's eyes.

"Nothing to be worried about…"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? What happened? Lee asked her in a soft voice.

Ok, now it was getting hard to keep her mouth shut. Akira took in a deep breath, "I told you, it's nothing. Sasuke's fine and he'll be here soon." _He'd better be here soon, _thought Akira.

Anko began teaching her class. It came to the time of class where you had time to discuss your projects with your partner. Sasuke still wasn't here, so Akira went up to Anko-sensei's desk.

"Sensei?" Akira began.

"What is it Akira?" the teacher replied.

"Well, my partner isn't here today…"

"Yes he is," said a voice coming from the classroom door. Sasuke walked up to the teacher's desk. He had a cast on his left arm, exactly were he was bleeding last night.

Akira breathed a sigh of relief as he stood beside her facing Anko.

"You're late Sasuke. Do you have a note?"

"Yes." He handed a piece of paper to her. Anko briefly read the note and checked his name off the attendance list.

"Alright, get to work on your project you two," with that, she continued her work.

Akira and Sasuke walked over to their desks. "What the heck were you doing taking so long to get to class??" Akira hissed at him in a low voice.

"I was getting a cast… Why? Were you worried again?"

"…No. I was just up to my neck with making excuses for why you were late!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"No, you were definitely worried."

"What makes you say that?"

"You started spazzing when we got to our desks" (A.N.: spazzing is like throwing a fit and making a big deal out of something… I think… whatever, that's the best definition I got for you)

"…Ok, so I was I _little_ worried. But don't you _ever _give me a heart attack like that again."

Sasuke smirked, "I'll try not to."

Class finished and Akira told Naruto to help Sasuke with his stuff. What? She felt bad for leaving him in the woods! In Math class, Akira and Sasuke were together because the teacher had begun some complicated Math. At the end of class, Akira started packing up her and Sasuke's books so they could get to gym.

"Naruto told me that you asked him to help me with my stuff this morning," Sasuke began.

"And?"

"Thanks."

Akira looked shocked at the sudden kindness. "Come again?"

"I said thanks."

"Ya, I heard you the first time. I just…"

"Didn't expect it?"

"…Ya." Akira continued packing their books.

"Akira?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke turned her around so that she would face him and planted a gentle, brief kiss on her lips. Akira didn't pull away, and she wondered why. When they broke apart, she stared at him for two seconds, blushed, and went back to packing. She was flustered and _really _confused. She picked up her bag and handed Sasuke his, then she quickly turned around and began walking towards the door. Sasuke followed her quietly because inside his head, he knew that she wasn't going to fall for him that easily (ooooh, Sasuke has a cruuusshh!!!).

At lunch, Akira spent her time explaining what happened yesterday at the farm to Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten and, Ino. The girls teased her about Sasuke but then they gave up. Akira was careful not to blurt out what had happened during the brake after her Math class. She was still confused because she didn't have any time to think anything over yet. _Maybe I should just ask the girls for help…_ she thought, she wasn't quite sure yet. Sakura declared that she would invite the guys to her party on Saturday, in fact, she already did! Everyone told each other about how their day went yesterday. After school…

"Soo, where are we supposed to meet for the soccer practice?" Akira asked. Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba were making their way through the halls. They had to get to soccer try-outs.

"It's in the gym," Ten-Ten replied. "Whatever you do, don't get all nervous on me Akira!"

Akira raised an eyebrow at her, "You think I'm going to get nervous? Come on, this is soccer try-outs, not a talent show!"

"Yeah, you're right. But I just wanted to make sure."

Once they reached the gym, Gai-sensei greeted them.

"Hey everybody! Life treatin' you good?" Gai greeted enthusiastically.

Everyone except Lee ignored him since he was acting really weird… as always. "Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Good!! Now let's start with the try-outs!!"

At the end of try-outs… "Alright, I'll post up the names of the people that have made the team next week. Be sure to check for your name," said Gai as he dismissed the students.

"Umm, sensei? Are you going to be our coach?" Akira asked Gai.

"Sadly, I can't. But you will have someone with skills nearly as great as mine!"

Akira sighed a sigh of relief as she left with Ten-Ten. "It's a miracle that he won't be our coach if we make the team," Akira pointed out the obvious.

"Tell me about it," Ten-Ten also sighed. "Hey, have you been avoiding Sasuke or something?"

"…Why?"

"I dunno, it just seemed like you've been avoiding him all day." Ten-Ten saw the look on Akira's face, "Have you been avoiding him?"

"Ok, fine. I'm avoiding him."

"Why?"

"… Because…" Akira couldn't hold it in anymore. She _had _to tell someone. "He kissed me…"

"WHAT????" As you can see, Ten-Ten was _extremely _shocked. "How? When?"

Akira explained everything.

"Awww!!! That's so sweet!! I think he likes you," Ten-Ten smirked. "Do you like him? You have to like him now!!"

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know? If that was me, I would have fallen head over heals immediately!!"

"… You would have?? You wouldn't even think about it?"

"Well… Ya, I guess you're right… But still, after that, you can't say no!!"

"Even if I don't like him?"

"Hmm, well, that makes it complicated…"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, not really. But whatever you do, don't avoid him!"

"Why not?"

"If you do, he'll jump to conclusions."

"I don't even want to know how you know all of this."

"What can I say? I might not be as good with guys as Ino and Sakura, but I still have experience!"

"Do you think I should ask them too?"

"Definitely."

Akira went directly home. Naruto had come over for dinner that night. Akira wouldn't dare tell him about the kiss. He would be on her case 24/7!! Plus, he would tell _everyone_!!! She just couldn't trust him to keep a secret. Akira went to bed thinking about Sasuke… _again_. She couldn't help it, especially now that he had kissed her. _He sure knows how to get someone confused,_ thought Akira.

On Friday, Akira told the other girls about her crisis. They didn't help much since they kept on insisting that she should go out with him. Akira wasn't even sure if she liked him, so how was she supposed to go out with him?? The girls met Friday after school to have a sleep over at Sakura's house, that way they didn't have to go anywhere the next day. They would already be at the party. They had picked out their outfits before going to Sakura's house and they were all set for tomorrow.

----------------

End of chapy!!!! Sorry that I took longer to update (even though it wasn't long) I kinda got grounded for the rest of the day so I couldn't use the computer. And guess what else? My Internet decided to stop working!! But, since I wasn't writing chapters, I got to practice my drawing!! No, I haven't scanned the pictures of Akira and Tsukiko yet… my parents didn't plug in the scanner yet and I don't know how to even use a scanner so you are left with no pics. Oh well. I need reviews people, not only from 3 people, from ALL of you reading this right now!!!!


	10. PARTY! Part:1

HALLO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! Just to remind you that I won't be here for two whole weeks so don't expect any updates two weeks after the 15th!!!! I have been dying to write this chapter (well, not really) so I won't have this note be too long. Story time children!!! (hehe!!) :D

----------------

Next morning… The girls woke up and talked in Sakura's room for a while. Her room was huge!! She had a queen-sized bed, a huge closet, the walls were painted light pink and the curtains were a darker pink. Even her computer was pink!! She had a wide screen TV in front of her bed and she had a side table that had a pink fish bowl with six Betta fish (A.N.: a kind of fish, it's really pretty!!)in it. They chitchatted about their crushes and they got Ten-Ten to spit out that she thought Neji is cute. They also got a confession from Hinata that she also had a crush… on Naruto!

"Oh Hinata! This is perfect!!!" Akira exclaimed as soon as she learned about her friend's crush.

"What's perfect?" Hinata questioned.

"You have to guess first."

"Oh!! Pick me!" Ino shouted while waving her arms in the air.

"Yes Ino?" Akira asked.

"Naruto likes her back, right?"

"Ya!! You got it!!"

Hinata blushed slightly, "Really? He likes me?"

"Yup! I even asked him myself! And guess what else?" Akira began.

"What?" Hinata asked her again.

"Well, if you want me to…. I could set you two up…." Akira began but was interrupted.

"Ya!!! We'll ALL help set you two up!" Sakura shouted.

Ten-Ten smiled, "What do you think Hinata?"

"I… I would like that," she replied with a very small blush on her face."

"Great!! Then we can set Akira and Sasuke up at the same time!" Ino butted in.

"No!!" Akira shouted.

"Come on! You said we could try, you promised!!" Sakura complained.

"Ya!!" Ino and Ten-Ten said at the same time.

Akira shifted her gaze to the floor, "Fine…"

"YES!!!!!" Ino exclaimed with joy.

Hinata also smiled, "And maybe we could set everyone up in one day…"

"That's a great idea Hinata!! We have to plan this out carefully though…" Akira said. She began to think of ideas and the girls discussed them all morning until…

Ding Dong 

"That must be the guys!! Come on, let's put our plans to work!" Akira said as they all began to get up to answer the door.

"It's ok, just let my maid open the door, she'll send them in here," Sakura said pulling her friends back down onto the pillows that they were sitting on.

They kept on talking, but not about the plans anymore, for about five minutes until the guys walked into the room. "What took you guys so long? It takes you five minutes to walk to a room?" Akira asked.

"Yup," Kiba said smiling.

Akira sighed, "Whatever," she turned to Sakura, "so what next party girl?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, we could go swimming in my pool in the backyard. Did everyone bring their swim suits?" A whole bunch of "yups" and "yas" filled the room. "Great, follow me!!"

Sakura led the way to the backyard and then showed everyone where the bathrooms were so they could get changed. The guys were obviously ready before the girls. Every time one of them walked out of the bathroom, you could hear whistling from most of the guys (pervs…). Sakura had a pink (duh) bikini, Ino had a purple one piece, Ten-Ten was wearing a golden-yellow one piece, Hinata had a light blue tankini (A.N. a tankini is like a bikini, a two piece, but the top piece is longer so it covers the stomach), and Akira was wearing a magenta tankini that had red stripes. The guys had swim shorts, Lee's were dark green, Shikamaru had beige, Neji had grey ones, Naruto had orange and black shorts, Sasuke had dark blue, and Kiba had brown swim shorts (A.N. the colours don't matter but I just felt like putting them in…). They all sat on lawn chairs near the pool and talked for a bit until…

"Hey, how about we play 'Truth or Dare'?" Ten-Ten challenged.

Neji smirked, "Sure. You first. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Dare."

Neji looked thoughtful, "Ok, you have to push someone into the pool."

Everyone looked at Ten-Ten nervously as she smirked. "Hmm, now who should I pick?" She looked at everyone then stopped at Ino. Ten-Ten got up, walked over to Ino's chair, pulled her off the seat and shoved her into the pool.

"Hey!!" Ino shouted when she resurfaced.

"What? I had to choose someone!" Ten-Ten said innocently.

"Fine, but just know that you have it coming. Now it's your turn to dare someone Ten-Ten!"

"Ok. Sakura. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sakura replied sounding very sure of herself.

"Ok then… I dare you to kiss a guy on the cheek!"

Sakura didn't seem too worried (hmm, maybe this is a part of their plan…). She walked up to Lee and kissed him on the cheek. Lee began to blush as Naruto and Kiba began to tease him.

"Now I get to dare someone!!" Sakura shouted. "I dare… Lee! Truth or Dare?"

Lee began to get nervous. He didn't want to choose truth but he was scared of what Sakura might make him do. "Dare."

Sakura smirked, "Ok, I dare you the same thing Ten-Ten dared me."

He hesitated. He liked Sakura and all, but he didn't want to kiss her in front of everyone, even if it was on the cheek. "Oh well…" he mumbled to himself.

"Come on, hurry up!" Akira persisted.

He took a deep breath and walked up to Sakura and returned the favor. Sakura was blushing very lightly but she was jumping up and down on the inside. Everyone smirked and thought of how cute of a couple they would make. Lee was about to dare someone when the maid called them inside to eat. They had pizza, fries, chips, and some fruit and veggies.

"That was a pretty cute game of 'Truth or Dare', wasn't it Sakura?" Akira began.

Sakura smiled, "Uh huh. Are you still wet Ino?"

"A bit, but who cares! We're going in the water later anyways," Ino replied. "So… Akira! Why don't you tell us what happened Thursday?"

Akira was about to put a fry in her mouth when she heard Ino. She glanced at Sasuke to find him looking at her. She dropped the fry, got up and dragged Ino into the hallway.

"Ino? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Are you insane????!!!!"

"Nope. I'm just trying to hook you two up."

"By telling the guys what happened??"

"Well, I was hopping the guys would be able to help us with Sasuke since we can't do much about him-"

"Ok, BAD IDEA!!!! Don't breath a word about that incident to the guys. They would go insane with teasing."

With that, Akira and Ino walked back to the dinning room to finish eating. The guys were all staring at her.

"Well?" said Neji. "What happened Thursday?"

"Ino was thinking about something else. Nothing happened Thursday," Akira replied as she continued to munch at her fries.

Ok, now they were getting suspicious. The guys looked at Sasuke and asked him but thankfully for Akira, he didn't say what actually happened. He just said that they bumped into each other in the halls, which did happen, but not Thursday. The gang went back outside and continued their game.

"Akira, Truth or Dare?" Lee challenged.

Akira smirked, "Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to…" he smirked, "push Sasuke into the pool!"

"Sure."

She got up, dumped Sasuke off his chair and into the pool. He didn't resist since it was a dare. He resurfaced with his wet hair in his face and Akira smirked.

"That's what you get."

"For what?"

"Thursday."

"Oh, so something _did _happen on Thursday?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No," Akira replied quickly.

"What happened?"

"I didn't say yes, I said _no._"

"Ya, I know. But you're lying.

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will. But not now."

Sasuke got out of the pool, "Ok Naruto, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Then you have to dump Akira into the pool."

"No problem."

Akira sighed, "Guess I should have seen this one coming…"

Naruto got up and pushed her into the pool. Akira got out and Naruto got ready to dare someone. He looked at Akira and Sasuke mischievously.

"Sasuke, I dare you to do the same thing you did to Akira Thursday that is so secret that you won't tell us.

_Oh shit. I'm going to kill Naruto!!!_ Akira thought as she began to panic. Sasuke looked at her and she turned away. He did the dare. He turned her around, then kissed her on the lips. All of the guys smirked widely and Kiba was whistling. The girls melted because the sight was just too cute!!!

"Aww, cute!!" Kiba said.

"Ha, I told you it was cute Akira!!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"HA!!! I proved that you were lying!!" Naruto shouted.

Akira's face was red. "Ugh! You guys are so gonna get it!!" She shoved Naruto into the pool and began to plash water into his face. After everyone was done laughing at the very wet Naruto, they all jumped in and began to plash around. After about an hour of that, the gang got bored of it and dragged their wet selves out of the pool. Shikamaru ended up taking a short nap while Ino was yelling in his ears to wake up. Everyone kept on teasing Akira and Sasuke but they weren't the only victims. Sakura and Lee got teased as well (not bullying teasing, playful teasing). It was about 2:30 PM, everyone was laughing and goofing off, when all of a sudden, a shriek came from inside of the house…

-----------------

DUHDUHDUHDUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's gonna happen?? I'm not gonna tell anyone, no one I tell you, no one!!!!!!!!! Oh well, just read the next chapter as soon as I update which should be tomorrow or Tuesday. Oh, and PS, if you see any spelling mistakes, it's probably because I'm from Canada and we have a different spelling for some words than in the U.S. Like gray is spelt as grey, color is spelt as colour… whatever, it doesn't make a huge difference.


	11. PARTY! Part:2

What's up people?! I just got a chain mail letter talking about bananas and I learned something new!! You can rub the inside of the banana skin to sooth mosquito bites lol!! Yes I know, really weird but I found that so cool! Anyways, on with the story!!!!!

----------------

The shriek stopped and the gang looked at each other.

"Umm, ok, I dare Naruto to go in first," Akira said shakily.

"What? Why me??" Naruto replied, shocked.

"Because you're the closest to the door."

"How about we _all _go in?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Fine, but the guys are in front," Ino stated.

"Why?"

"Just because, now go!!"

The gang walked into the kitchen, where the shriek had come from, to find that Sakura's maid had passed out on the floor.

"I-is she o-ok?" Hinata stuttered.

Lee kneeled next to the maid, "Yeah, she's ok."

"So what made her pass out?" Naruto asked.

"Good question Naruto! Let's find out," Akira said in a somewhat more confident voice.

They started to search the kitchen for clues when Neji found something. "Is your maid afraid of snakes?"

"Yeah, she gets really scared and passes out… why?" Sakura replied.

Akira walked over to where Neji was and exclaimed, "Aww!!! It's so cute!!"

Ino came to see and also shrieked, "Are you crazy?? That is NOT cute! It's terrifying!!"

"How troublesome… what is it?" Shikamaru sounded impatient.

Akira picked something up and walked towards the middle of the kitchen. "It's just a tiny snake!!" She was holding it with one hand behind its head and the other holding it up. "It's not even poisonous! It's just a harmless grass snake."

Neji smirked, "Aw, how cute, you girls were scared of a snake."

"Shut up Neji," Ten-Ten said sounding annoyed.

Hinata tried to pet the snake but it stuck out its tongue and she jumped. "Umm, maybe we should bring it outside…"

"Yes!! Bring it outside FAST!" Ino said.

"Fine, fine. Be mean to the little grass snake." Akira said as she began to walk back outside. Sakura made sure that her maid was ok, then everyone followed Akira but Ino was sure to stay very far away from the snake. Akira set it down in the grass far away from the lawn chairs and the pool. Then she came back to the others.

"I can't believe you guys are afraid of snakes," Akira said.

"I'm not," Ten-Ten pointed out.

"Ya, me neither!!" Sakura said.

"I'm not that afraid of them…" Hinata said in a low voice.

"Ok, fine. But Ino was pretty scared." Akira said

"That's because they're scary!!" Ino shouted.

The girls argued about the snake while the guys just stared at them confused.

"Why are girls always so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked as he watched Ino shouting.

"Girls are always complicated," Neji replied.

"Ya, but they're so cute when they're scared and when they're mad," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied as he watched Akira arguing with her friends.

"I'm confused," Lee said.

"You'll get it soon I guess. I mean, you like Sakura right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah…" Lee replied.

"Well, if you guys hook up, then you'll understand."

"I feel bad for you Kiba."

"Why?"

"Well, you don't have a girl and there's only five of them and six of us. And I don't think you like any of them…"

"Yeah, well, there are tons of chicks in the school."

"How many of those are not psychotic?" Sasuke smirked.

"… There are _some…_" Kiba replied after thinking for a second.

"I guess we're lucky to have found some non-psychotic girls this year." Naruto said.

"Are you sure about that? Look at them right now and tell me that again," Neji said with a smirk.

All of the guys smiled. "We don't know if they like us though… They wouldn't pick truth when we played 'Truth or Dare'…" Lee pointed out.

"So, we'll find out. We just have to be patient," Sasuke said.

"Hey, Kiba? Do you feel left out?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. This is gonna be fun though!" he replied with a smile.

"Ok, do you have any amazing plans Shikamaru?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, so this is what we'll do…"

In the meantime… the girls finally stopped fighting and called the guys over to go back in the pool. They were racing each other until they got bored again so they just sat in the shallow end and talked.

"Do you guys wanna finish that game of 'Truth or Dare'?" Sakura challenged.

"Sure, whose turn was it?" Kiba replied.

"It was Sasuke's," Ino said.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "… Hinata. Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth," she stuttered.

"Ok. Who do you like?"

Hinata's face burned a dark red. She couldn't do this. What if Akira was wrong and Naruto didn't like her back? It was Truth or Dare, so she had to say the truth… "N-nn-n-nar-rut-to…" she whispered.

Sasuke smirked because he had heard her. "Did you hear that Naruto?"

Naruto was also blushing slightly. "Yeah, I heard it…"

"So, do you like her back?" Akira persisted.

"I, umm, yes…" now he was blushing a little more.

"Great!" Ino shouted as she shoved Hinata towards Naruto. "You guys can talk!!"

Ino walked back and Akira whispered something to her. "You could be a little more gentle!"

"Nah. They'll be fine!" Ino replied, also whispering.

"So who do you dare Hinata?" Sakura asked.

She was still blushing, especially since Ino shoved her next to Naruto. "Umm… I guess I'll dare Neji…"

"Dare," Neji stated.

"… Well, I dare you to… wait, I'll tell you in your ear."

Neji walked over and Hinata whispered something. "Sure," was his reply as he marched (not literally) behind Ten-Ten and whispered something in her ear. Ten-Ten blushed, "Oh. Ok."

Everyone looked at Hinata, Neji, and Ten-Ten curiously. Hinata was smiling, Neji was smirking and Ten-Ten was still blushing.

"Ok, what did you tell her Neji?" Ino questioned.

"It's up to Ten-Ten if she wants to tell you."

"Ok, Ten-Ten, what did he tell you?"

"Umm, Neji, you tell the guys, I'll tell the girls," she said nervously.

"Sure," Neji replied.

The girls huddled close and everyone looked at Ten-Ten eagerly.

"Hinata dared him to tell the girl that he liked that he liked her…" was Ten-Ten's response.

"HE LIKES YOU??!!" Ino shouted. The guys heard her even though Neji already told them.

Ten-Ten sighed, "Yes Ino, he likes me."

"That is so cute!! This day is so perfect!!" Akira shouted.

"No, not yet," Sakura smirked. "We _partly _set you and Sasuke up, but we're not finished yet!"

"Ya, I'm still shaking from the first part…" Akira replied nervously.

"Oh, come on Akira! Don't be like that!"

"Well, I _still _don't know if I like him…"

"Well, you _did _let him kiss you for the dare…" Hinata reminded her.

"Ya, so you _have _to like him! Even just a little!!" Sakura said eagerly.

"I guess you could be right…" Akira replied.

"Are you girls done discussing the dare yet?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"Yes, we're done!" Ino shouted.

"Then come back and let's continue the game!" Naruto shouted back.

"Ok, I dare Shikamaru," Neji said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Because you haven't gone yet."

"How troublesome… truth."

"Chicken. Ok, who do you like?"

Ino almost fell of her chair. He had to say her name, he just had to! Just then, another shriek came from in the house. This time, nobody was scared since everyone thought it was just another snake that had scared the maid but they went to go check anyways.

----------------

Another cliffhanger!!! Well, sorta. In the last chappy, I put plash instead of splash… anyways, my mistake! I will take this opportunity tell my sister something… STOP TRYING TO EAT MY ELBOW!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS SO STOP IT!!!!! Sorry, a little bit of sister craziness…. Ok, a lot of sister craziness. When we get bored, we go crazy on each other, that's just the way we are. Anyways, wish me luck with my soccer game tomorrow!! I'll probably lose… again… so I need all of the luck that I can get!!


	12. What's Behind the Door?

Hey people! I have to be the weirdest person alive. I was cold so I lowered the temperature instead of raising it. Smart, huh? When I came back home later, I was freezing and so was everyone else. I'm weird and I know it, oh well. Ok, enough of my insane life and more of this story….

----------------

"Do you think the snake got in again?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, it couldn't have gotten back in… could it?" Akira said.

"We have to go in anyways, it sounded like my maid. She probably passed out again," said Sakura.

"Let's go," Kiba told them.

They went inside, into the kitchen and found the maid on the floor… again. The gang couldn't find a snake. The girls started to get a little worried.

"Maybe we should check to make sure your maid just fainted," Ten-Ten said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Neji checked the maid. "She's bleeding a bit from the back of her head."

Sakura gasped, "Is she ok? Is it serious? Oh man, this is so bad!"

Lee also walked over to the maid, "She'll be fine, it's just a small cut."

"Do you think it's from the fall?" Akira asked.

"She didn't get cut the first time…" Ino said.

"Maybe she just fell harder," Sasuke said without any hints of fear in his voice. He was so calm.

"Ok, so why did she scream?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"M-maybe there's s-someone in the house…" Hinata said nervously.

Everyone looked at each other. "No way," Sakura said, "No one could have broken in."

"Maybe we should check anyways… just to be on the safe side," Ino suggested.

"What a drag. We have to waste our Saturday looking for someone who isn't there? How troublesome…" Shikamaru obviously said.

"We should split up since the house is so big," Naruto suggested.

"Ok. We'll split up into three groups. Akira, Sasuke, Lee, and me can go together. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto. And Kiba, Ten-Ten and Neji," Sakura immediately took charge.

"Sure. Let's just get this over with," Neji said.

So they split up to search for someone… or something that could have hurt the maid. Ino's group went to the third floor. The girls were nervously walking through the halls with the two guys when Ino heard movement from another room. She screamed and caused Hinata to jump.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like feet moving…" Ino said with panic in her voice.

"You probably just heard our own feet," Shikamaru said.

"No. It wasn't us. Shika, you go look in that room."

"Why? There's nothing there."

"Check anyways!"

"Fine…"

Shikamaru walked into the room. It was dark but it was just a spare bedroom. There was absolutely nothing peculiar about it so he closed the door.

"D-did you s-see s-s-something?" Hinata was shaking.

"There was absolutely nothing in there," Shikamaru replied.

"Are you sure? Did you check under the bed?" Ino persisted.

"No."

"So go check!"

Shikamaru went back into the room, turned on the lights, and looked under the bed.

"Nothing. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy! I'm terrified!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why? There's nothing there."

"Still… I bet there's someone in the house!"

"Why are you scared of a stranger? You are completely capable of protecting yourself, you're 15."

"That doesn't make a difference."

Shikamaru sighed, "Will it make you feel better if I said that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you?"

"You wouldn't?"

"No."

Ino smiled, "Thanks Shika!" (Aww, how kawaii!!)

Hinata and Naruto just watched them awkwardly. They knew that they liked each other but they were too nervous to do anything. It really didn't help when Ino shoved them together… The group searched everywhere on the third floor, but the found nothing. Kiba's group had been searching the main floor. They hadn't found anything yet until…

_Scratch, scratch._

Ten-Ten jumped, "What the heck was that?"

"Let's go check it out," Kiba suggested.

The threesome turned into another hallway. They were near the front door and there were a couple of umbrellas in a bucket. Neji took one and Ten-Ten started laughing.

"You're going to use an umbrella to scare away the strangers? Wow, how heroic."

Neji glared at her, "It's better than walking around with nothing to defend yourself with. Besides, you might stop being so nervous if you had some kind of protection."

"Like an umbrella? I think a frying pan would be a better idea."

"So go get one," Kiba said.

"No. I'm not going all the way back there with a lunatic in the house," Ten-Ten stated.

"Because you're scared," Neji taunted.

"No! I'm not scared! I just don't want to go alone."

"Let's just keep looking, ok?" Kiba said impatiently.

So they kept searching the first floor until Ten-Ten almost tripped over something….

"You ok?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. What the heck is that?" Ten-Ten questioned.

It was some sort of metal stick that was bended at the end.

"Ok, now we know for sure that there's someone in here," Kiba said.

Suddenly, a hand landed on Neji's shoulder and he flipped who ever it was and hit him on the head, really hard. Ten-Ten and Kiba were completely shocked. On the ground was a man in his thirty's.

"Who's that??" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Your insane lunatic," Neji replied.

"What do we do with him?" Kiba asked.

"Keep hitting him on the head every time he wakes up," Ten-Ten said simply.

Neji and Kiba smirked. "Good idea. How about one of us watches him while the other two find the others?" Neji suggested.

"No, two of us should stay with the lunatic. The other one should go find the others," Kiba said. "I'll go while you guys wait here."

"Are you sure?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah."

With that, Kiba headed for the stairs to the second floor. Akira's group was also hearing noises. When they heard the noises getting louder as they headed for the bedrooms, they decided to investigate. As they were searching the main bedrooms, a loud thud came from one of the guest rooms.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't know, don't want to find out," Akira said shakily.

"Quit being scaredy cats. Let's go," Sasuke said in a neutral voice.

As the noises became louder, Sakura and Akira started freaking out.

"Maybe we should get the others for some back up…" Akira began.

"No, we're going to waste time if we do that," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right. We can't leave now, we could be getting everyone else in danger," Lee said. He was backing Sasuke up.

"Fine, if you guys are so brave, go in there and see what's making all that noise!" Akira hissed.

"Fine. Scaredy cat," Sasuke said in a taunting voice.

Akira glared at him, "Fine, I'll go in first."

"Fine, be my guest."

Akira slowly opened the door. She could hear someone moving. Something tried to grad her but she screamed and kicked it really hard out of panic. The others ran into the room in reaction of Akira's screaming.

"Are you ok Akira?" Sakura asked franticly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think…" Akira replied nervously.

"Maybe you should sit down," Lee suggested.

"Yeah, good idea."

Sasuke turned on the lights. In the light, they could see a body that was lying on the floor. It was the same person Akira had kicked. He was wearing a black outfit. Definitely a robber.

"Ok, the thought that that guy was crawling through your house is _really _creepy," Akira said.

"You're lucky that you have a strong kick. You hit him really hard," Sasuke said. He sounded impressed.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"We find the others I guess," Lee said.

Just then, Kiba ran into the room. "Hey, you guys have to c- what the heck happened here?"

----------------

End of chappy!!!! I'm going to go see Harry Potter 5 soon so I won't be able to answer your reviews tonight. I'm going to start using Japanese suffixes in my story so at the end of the next chappy, I'll put the definitions for you guys. By the way, kawaii means cute or adorable in Japanese.


	13. Now What?

My cat and dog got shaved hehe!! You know, since it's summer and animals have a lot of fur, so my mom brought them to the groomer's for a shave. They look so cute!!!! Anyways, next chappy…

----------------

The gang met in the kitchen with both of the strangers lying unconscious on the floor. The guys had tied them up since the girls were acting all paranoid with them loose. Everyone was shocked to find out that two weirdoes had been lurking around the house while they were having a party in the back yard. They couldn't figure out what they should do with the strangers.

"Maybe we could torture them…" Ten-Ten said thoughtfully. Everyone just gave her a weird look. "What? It was just a thought!"

"M-maybe we should just call the police," Hinata suggested.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to know why they're here first," Akira stated.

"Hinata has a point," Naruto said. "If we call the police now, we could get these guys off our hands and just finish our party. The police will have to ask the guys why they were here as a part of their investigation anyways."

"If we call the police, we won't get to finish our party since they have to ask us questions," Sasuke said.

"Maybe we could ask them to ask us tomorrow?" Ino said in an unsure tone.

"I doubt they'll do that," Shikamaru said simply.

"We could still try."

The strangers began to stir.

"Ok, we need to think of something fast," Sakura said. "If we don't, these guys could end up escaping."

"Sakura's right," Lee said.

Ten-Ten went to the sink and called Akira over.

"What the heck are you doing, Ten-Ten?" Akira questioned.

"Well, I know how to make this kind of… potion… that can make someone really dizzy and disable them from having clear judgment."

Akira blinked, "I don't even want to know how you know this."

"Good, so just help me."

The two friends made the, err, potion and made the strangers drink it. They almost immediately fell unconscious again.

"Ok, maybe we gave them a little too much…" Ten-Ten said.

"What???!!! Ten-Ten, if this kills them, we get charged for murder!!" Akira shouted.

"It won't kill them! It just made them unconscious."

"Ok, now what?" Kiba asked.

"Now can we call the police?" Shikamaru asked impatiently.

"Fine," Neji said.

"Good," Naruto said as he walked over to the phone. He called the police and five minutes later, there was a ring at the door. The girls went to go answer it. There were two police officers standing at the door.

"A young man called about two robbers that had broken into this house," said one of the officers.

"Yeah. They're unconscious now but we don't know for how long," Sakura said.

"Whose house is this?" the officer asked as he walking in with his partner.

"Mine," Sakura replied.

"You're home alone?"

"No. My maid was taking care of the house. We heard her scream so we went to go check it out."

"You were having a party of some sort?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Eleven."

They had arrived at the kitchen. The police officers took the two men and brought them to the car. One of them returned and told the gang that they would keep in touch for the interrogation. With that, the police left, leaving the gang to themselves. The maid had woken up and was going back to work after Sakura filled her in.

"Now what?" Akira asked.

"Back the to the pool?" Ino suggested.

"Nah. I think the guys have something to show us," Sakura said as she looked at the guys.

All of the girls looked at Sakura suspiciously. "What are you up to Sakura?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Ah, it's a surprise!!" Sakura replied.

"As long as the surprise had nothing to do with people braking into the house, I'm fine," Hinata said.

"Umm, where are the guys?" Akira asked.

They had disappeared while the girls were talking.

"I think they're getting ready," Sakura said. "Come on, let's go upstairs to get changed."

The girls went up to Sakura's room and changed into the clothes they had brought. Sakura put on brown shorts with a pink tank top that wrote 'angel' in silver writing. Ino wore a purple mini skirt with a light purple tube top. Hinata had a light blue T-shirt that had sparkles on it with a pair of darker blue sweat pants. Ten-Ten was wearing blue jeans with a yellow T-shirt. Akira wore red sweat pants with a gray tank top.

"Ok, everyone done changing yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. All ready!" Ino said.

"Good, let's go down to the living room."

The girls were getting even more suspicious, but they followed Sakura to the living room anyways. When they had arrived, Akira, Hinata, Ten-Ten and Ino stood in the living room with their mouths wide open. A drum set, three guitars and a sound system (A.N. I don't know all of the different types of guitars so I won't be specific) were set up in the room. Sakura sat down on the couch and motioned for the other girls to do the same.

"What are we doing, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see really soon. The guys are getting ready," Sakura replied.

"Getting ready for what?" Akira questioned.

"You'll see," was Sakura's only reply.

Akira started fidgeting. She always did that when she was bored. Ino looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…. Why?" Akira asked.

"You're fidgeting."

"Ya, so?"

"Why are you nervous?'

"I'm not nervous! I just fidget when there's nothing else to do."

"Well, maybe we should talk while we wait," Hinata suggested.

"About what?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I don't know… anything."

"Ok, let's talk about what we're doing here," Ino persisted.

"No. You'll find out soon!" Sakura said sounding a little annoyed.

Ino sighed, "Fine. Let's talk about our plans then."

"Oh ya! I forgot about that!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"Ok. Well, we need to help Naruto ask Hinata out," Ino said as she looked at Akira.

Everyone else looked at her as well. "What? Oh. Ok, fine, I'll talk to him!" Akira said.

"So we can count on you for hooking them up?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely."

"Good. Now what about Ino and Shikamaru?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Aw, shoot! We didn't get to finish 'Truth or Dare' and he was just about to say who he liked! Akira shouted.

"So now we have to find a different way…" Hinata said.

"I think I can take care of that," Sakura offered.

"Really? How?" Ino questioned.

Sakura pouted, "Well, if I tell you, it won't really work now will it?"

"Aww!! Come on, please Sakura-chan?" Ino begged

"Nope."

"Fine, be that way," Ino pouted.

"Don't worry, I will."

"How about you and Lee, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I think that it's just a mater of time before Lee asks Sakura out. We already set them up with 'Truth or Dare'," Akira said.

"Yeah, you're right," Ten-Ten said. "What about you and Sasuke?"

Akira sighed. "Oh come on Akira! You haven't decided if you like him yet?" Ino questioned.

"Ino, you really shouldn't push Akira so much," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry Akira-chan. Forgive me?" Ino said.

Akira smiled, "Yeah."

They hugged for two seconds when Ten-Ten shouted, "Hey! What about me?"

"You want a hug too?" Akira asked.

"No!! Setting me and Neji up… remember?"

Everyone smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure he likes you," Akira said.

"How do you know?"

A sweat drop (anime style) formed on Akira's forehead as she sighed. "He told you, remember?"

"Oh ya! Oups."

The girls started laughing. Ten-Ten was smart, but she could be forgetful at times… While the girls hade been laughing their heads off, the guys walked in. Naruto was wearing orange shorts with a baggy orange T-shirt. Sasuke was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a dark blue T-shirt. Shikamaru wore a gray shirt with gray shorts. Kiba wore black jeans with a brown shirt. Neji was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. Lee wore a green T-shirt with navy blue shorts. The boys walked in unnoticed by the laughing girls, so Neji walked over to the drums. He picked up a drumstick and made a loud bang from the drums. The girls all jumped up and Ino and Sakura screamed.

---------------

Ok, I said I would give you a list of Japanese suffixes with their meanings, and I will. Here you go!!

**-chan:** added to given name to address children affectionately, can also be used among girls who are close friends  
**-dono:** very polite equivalent form of "-san", usually for royalty and nobility  
**-kun:** added to given or family name of male friends or someone of lower status, also rarely can be used for girls  
**-san:** added to given or family name to express respect and friendliness  
**-sama:** polite equivalent form of "-san", or used to express appreciation, or used for gods, royalty, or someone one "worships"

**-nii:** someone else's older brother or as a term of address "my older brother"  
**-oneesan:** someone else's older sister or as a term of address "my older sister"  
**-jouchan:** your or someone else's daughter or a young lady or girl

**-sensei:** teacher

Now some Japanese swear words that I may use. I _**may **_use them, as in maybe.

**-Baka:** moron

**-yarou: **as whole

I copied and pasted most of those words from the Internet. Anyways, I will use these words sometimes, like I did in this chapter, twice… I think… Anyways, this is probably the last time that I will update for the next two weeks so don't get mad at me just because you didn't read this, cause I did warn you!!!!


	14. Surprise!

Hey people!!! I'm back from my vacation!!!! I'll keep on updating as often as I did before I left for two weeks, so you don't have to worry about that! I have more Japanese suffixes that I forgot about last time… I'll give them to you at the end of this chappy.

----------------

"What'd you do that for??" Ten-Ten shouted at Neji for making the loud noise.

"I just felt like it," Neji smirked.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes.

"… Anyways… are you guys ready yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yup," Lee replied.

"Great!"

"Umm, what's going on here?" Akira asked. The other girls were so confused!

"Ya. Why are there instruments in your living room Sakura?" Hinata questioned.

"Ok, ok!! I'll tell you but hold onto your pants. Sheesh!" Sakura said. "The guys have a band."

"WHAT???" Ino shouted. "And you knew this since when exactly???"

"July," Sakura replied simply.

"Oh, so you guys tell Sakura everything but you leave us in the dark for two months??"

"Ino… would you let us explain?" Shikamaru asked patiently. Ino loosened up and closed her mouth. "We started the band at the beginning of summer. The reason we only told Sakura was because we wanted to surprise you but we needed someone's house to use as a stage."

"Yeah. So when Sakura invited us over, we decided to surprise you now!" Naruto stated.

"Aww!! That's so sweet of you guys!!" said Akira.

"Ya! It's so sweet!!" Ten-Ten echoed.

"Great. Now will you let us perform?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Sure!" Hinata said. She couldn't wait to hear Naruto's singing voice.

"Ok, we'll start in a sec. But we need you guys to tell us how good we are," Kiba said.

"Why?" Ten-Ten asked.

"So we might be able to sell records or something," Lee replied.

"Ok."

The girls went to go sit down on the couch. Kiba and Lee took over the sound system while Shikamaru sat at the drums. The other three guys each picked up a guitar. They played a couple of songs. They were pretty damn good! They were awesome singers… well, not Kiba and Lee since they weren't singing… but the rest of them had amazing voices.

The girls were aw-struck! Hinata was sitting on the couch in a trance. She couldn't take her eyes off Naruto! Akira stried to look away from Sasuke, but she was amazed at his amazing voice! Sakura was sitting there admiring Lee while the other girls practically drooled!! Ten-Ten and Ino couldn't stop smiling. It was like they were born with a smile on their faces, doomed to have their faces frozen that way forever. They weren't fake smiles, they just didn't know what else to do.

A dozen songs later, the boys stopped playing.

"You girls ready for a surprise?" Kiba asked smiling.

"What? I thought _this _was the surprise," Akira said.

"It is… but we have a better surprise for you," Sasuke said also smiling.

"What is it?" Hinata questioned. She had snapped out of her trance when they had stopped singing.

"A song. But it's dedicated to someone…" Naruto began.

"Or more than one person," Shikamaru finished.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Akira said.

"Ya. Let's hear it!" Ten-Ten said exitedly.

(A.N. Ok, this part is really confusing. I'll say whose singing what and when in the lyrics so you won't too confused. The words in brackets are the words that are echoed. Try to follow along…)

Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke began to play the guitars.

Hey Juliet (_All_) 

**Hey Juliet (**_Neji&Naru_

The drums start to play.

_Naru_

**He**y **I've been watchin' you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you pass**

**In my homeroom class**

Makes my heart beat fast 

_Neji_

**I've tried to page you twice (**_Shika_**:twice)**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed**

**That ain't no big deal**

_Sasu_

**Cause I know you really want me (**_other guys_**: yeah)**

**I hear your friends talk about me (**_other guys_**: yeah)**

**So why you tryin' to do without me (**_other guys_**: yeah….)**

When you got me  
Where you want me

_Naru&Neji_

I think 

**You're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe**

**Someday (**_Shika_**: Someday)**

**You and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

Hey Juliet Hey Juliet 

_Shika_

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin**

**Hey Juliet, why you do him this way**

_Sasu_

**Too far to turn around (**_Naru_**: Turn around)**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground (**_Naru_**: Stand my ground)**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance**

**Gimme one more chance (**_Naru_**: One more chance)**

_Neji_

**Cause I know you really want me (**_other guys_**: yeah)**

**I hear your friends talk about me (**_other guys_**: yeah)**

**So why you tryin' to do without me (**_other guys_**: yeah….)**

When you got me  
Where you want me

_Sasu&Shika_

I think 

**You're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe (**_Naru_**: Maybe)**

**Someday (**_Naru_**: Someday)**

**You and me can run away**

I just want you to know 

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet (**_Naru_**: Hey, Hey Juliet)**

Hey Juliet Hey Juliet 

_Sasu_

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

_Naru_

You don't have to say forever 

**For us to hang together**

**So, hear, me, when I, say (**_Neji echoes after each coma_

**Hey (**_naru_

**Hey(**_Sasu_

**Hey(**_Shika_

**Juliet…. (**_Naru_

**Hey Juliet (**_Naru_

**Hey Juliet (**_Naru&Neji_

_Naru&Neji_

I think (Shika: I think) 

**You're fine (**_Shika_**: You're fine)**

**You really blow my mind (**_Shika_**: Blow my mind)**

**Maybe (**_Shika_**: Maybe)**

**Someday (**_Shika_**: Someday)**

**You and me can run away (**_Shika_**: Run away)**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet (**_Shika_**: Hey, hey Juliet)**

Hey Juliet 

_Sasu&Shika_

I think (_Naru_: whoa………..) 

**You're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

Maybe (_Naru_: Maybe)

**Someday (**_Naru_**: Someday)**

**You and me can run away (**_Naru_**: Run away)**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet (**_Naru_**: Hey, hey Juliet)**

Hey Juliet 

_Naru,Sasu&Neji_

**Hey Juliet (**_Shika_**: Hey, hey Juliet)**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet(**_Shika_**: Hey, hey Juliet)**

Hey Juliet 

**Hey Juliet (**_All_

The girls just sat there with their jaws on the floor. This was such an amazing song and they had dedicated it to them. They were speechless.

"So… what do you think?" Lee asked. "Even though I didn't sing, it came from me too."

"AWWWW!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped on Lee… almost literally…

"Ouch!" Lee complained but quickly replied, "You're welcome!"

Ino smiled at Shikamaru, "Did you really dedicate that song to us?"

"Yeah…" was Shikamaru's reply.

"Ditto what Sakura said!!!" Ino screamed as she copied Sakura's action. Ino was going to suffocate Shikamaru.

"Ino!! Get off, that hurts!!!" Shikamaru complained.

"Too bad! You do something so kawaii like that and you get smothered!!"

Shikamaru sighed as he tried to breathe. He knew it was useless to fight back. He didn't even say the he liked her yet and she was jumping on him already!

Akira was still seated on the couch when Sakura come over and pulled her up.

"Come on, Akira! Don't you wanna say thank you to Sasuke?" Sakura persisted.

Akira looked nervous but she quickly shook it off. "Fine, fine," she said as she pried Sakura's hands off of her arms. She then walked over to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," was all she said then she gave him a peck on the cheek.

A smirk stretched across Sasuke's face as Akira walked back to the couch. Now it was Hinata's turn! This time, Ino shoved Hinata towards Naruto. Hinata's face flushed bright red as she was shoved close to Naruto.

"U-umm, N-Naruto?" Hinata began.

"Uh-huh?" Naruto replied. Now he was getting nervous too.

"Umm, t-thank you f-for the s-song…" Hinata stammered. She was looking down at her hands that were swirling.

Naruto smiled and said, "Your welcome!!"

Then Hinata did what might be the most courageous thing in her entire life. She kissed Naruto on the cheek, just like Akira had done to Sasuke. She then flushed even redder than before (If that's even possible). Naruto also blushed, but not as much.

Everyone was looking at them then they shifted their attention to Ten-Ten and Neji. They noticed that Ten-Ten had edged herself closer to Neji.

Akira smirked, "Come on! We're waiting you two!"

Ten-Ten smiled widely and shouted, "Thank you Neji-kun!!!" Then she gave him a big hug. He was squished.

_Man, does this girl have muscles or what? _Thought Neji as he happily returned the hug.

----------------

Ok, sorry for the long wait but those lyrics really took a long time… by the way, the song is called **Hey Juliet by LMNT** and no, I don't know what LMNT stands for… yet… ok, more suffixes!! Not many, just three.

**Chibi:** baby or little kid (Ok, not a suffix, but I will use it!… maybe…)

**Teme:** bastard

**Dobe:** bitch


	15. She Sings Again

Chappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappychappy, YAY!!!!!!! Sorry… HYPER!!!!! Hehe… ahem anyways… here's the next chappy!! PS, for the songs, you can always go on youtube and search the song. There are tons of videos for all three of the songs that I used so far.

----------------

Once Ten-Ten let go of Neji (which she took her sweet time doing so…), Sasuke looked at Naruto and they both smirked.

"Hey, Akira?" Sasuke began.

Akira looked at him, "What?"

"Why don't you sing us a song?"

Akira looked shocked, "What!?"

"Why, don't, you, sing, a, song?" Sasuke repeated, but more slowly.

"No!"

"Oh!! Akira, I forgot about that! Ya come on!! Sing for us, pleeeeeeeease?" Sakura begged.

"Ya! We never heard you sing before!" Ten-Ten added.

"No! Never!" Akira shouted. "Hinata, HELP!!!"

"Umm, I wanted to hear you sing too Akira-chan… sorry…" Hinata said guiltily.

"Come on Akira! Don't be shy!!" Naruto said as he got up and shoved his sister towards the guitars.

"But _I am _shy!!!!!" Akira complained.

"So just pretend that we're not here," Sasuke said. "Like you did to me."

"I can't!" Akira persisted.

"Why not?"

"Because I _see you_!!!"

"So?"

"So you're obviously there!!"

"Aw, come on! Stop bein' a woos!" Naruto said.

Akira glared at all of them. "Fine. But if I die laughing it's all your fault!!" She grabbed Sasuke and Shikamaru by their arms and dragged them to the instruments.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"I need another guitar and a drummer," Akira explained.

"Troublesome…" was Shikamaru's obvious reply. "How are we supposed to know which notes to play?"

"Just follow along. It's not that hard," Akira replied.

Akira began playing the guitar that she had picked up.

**I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away..  
**Shikamaru started on the drums.**  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away..  
**Sasuke joined in with his guitar.**  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone…

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh…… whoa… yeah..

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

**Whoa… oh…**

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares  
**Shikamaru and Sasuke stop playing.**  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**

Once the song was finished, the room was filled with applause and cheers. Akira smiled sheepishly.

"I can't believe that you're shy!! You sing like a pro!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ya! Damn, If Sasuke didn't have dibs on you, I would be a-" Kiba was interrupted but a pillow that was thrown at his face.

"Don't even finish that sentence! And Sasuke doesn't _not _have dibs on me!! I'm not an object!!" Akira shouted, but then she started laughing.

Everyone else in the room began to laugh as well. It was getting late so everyone headed back home. The weekend came to an end and Monday was back (Oh, what fun). When the gang was walking through the halls towards first period, they noticed a bunch of students in front of the bulletin board.

"What's this all about?" Ten-Ten asked.

Some random guy looked at her, "Soccer team! Gai Sensei put up the names of the people who made the team!"

"I completely forgot about that!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Ya! Me two! Oh man, I hope I make the team," Akira exclaimed in response.

"I already told you, Akira! You'll _definitely _make the team!!"

"And I told you the same thing, so don't get so worried!"

"Why don't you just check the list?" Neji suggested.

"Good idea!" Ten-Ten smiled then pushed her way towards the list. Everyone sweat dropped. "YES!!!!" Ten-Ten pushed her way back to the others, "We made it!!!"

"What about the rest of us?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh ya. I forgot, hold on!" she pushed her way back to the list and back to the gang. "Yup you made it too! And Sasuke, Neji, and Lee."

"Cool!! I can't wait 'till our first game! We're so going to kick butt!!" Akira exclaimed.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Sasuke said.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're going to end up flat on your face like Naruto does."

Akira smiled, "Ya, well, I'm not too much like Naruto! I have some brains at least."

The girls giggled and the rest of the guys besides Naruto smirked. "Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"What? It's true."

"Grr…." Naruto growled at his sister.

"Aw, come on Naruto! I was just kidding!!"

"I didn't sound like it!!"

Akira pouted and gave him the puppy face. "I didn't really mean it. Sorry Naruto-kun…"

No one can resist the puppy face. "Ah, fine! You win…"

Akira smiled, "Yay!!"

"Jeez. And you say I act childish," Naruto mumbled.

Akira glared at him. "You wanna repeat that?"

"Not really!"

At Gym class, Gai sensei congratulated the students that had made the soccer team.

"Your first game will be this Thursday right after school. Don't be late!" Gai told the class, specifically the soccer members.

Lunchtime came and today was the first day of the lunchtime activities. Sakura and Ino went to Arts and Crafts. Their teacher was a nice lady in her late twenties. She had short, blonde hair that curled at the ends. She was extremely talkative but Ino and Sakura loved her! Kiba had Gai as his sports coach (haha, sucker!!). Shikamru had Asuma sensei for his Yoga teacher. …The whole time during his first class, all he did was sleep… Naruto and Hinata had Kurenai sensei for Story Telling. Naruto was clueless… of coarse… but, hey, what can we do? Finally, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Akira went to the gym for the Taijutsu lessons. They had Kakashi. The gym was full of mostly guys. Actually, there were only five girls… Ten-Ten, Akira, and three other girls that were close friends.

As Kakashi walked into the gym (late, I might add), some kids sighed a 'Finally'.

"Sorry about that class! I had to stop to help an old lady cross the street," Kakashi said to the class.

"Hmph. Gai sensei is a _much _better teacher than Kakashi!"

Suddenly, Kakashi was behind Lee. "That may be true, but he's not the stronger one."

"Gai sensei is the most awesome man in the world!! He's definitely stronger!!!"

Kakashi sighed and faced the rest of the class. "Anyways… For your first lesson, I want you to partner up. Do it fast."

Akira automatically stood next to Ten-Ten. Sasuke paired with Neji. Everyone else was pairing up. Lee was left alone then a boy that looked a hell of a lot like Sasuke, except he had shorter hair, walked up to Lee.

"Hello, you look like someone who might have balls. Would you like to be my partner?"

Lee looked completely shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, you look like someone who might have balls. Would you like to be my partner," the boy named Sai repeated.

"Umm… ok…"

"Good," Sai responded, putting a fake smile on his face.

Akira, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, and Neji looked at Sai strangely.

"Ok class," Kakashi's voice boomed in the gym, "With your partner, you are to spar."

"To what?" Akira asked.

"Spar. Friendly fight," Kakashi explained.

"Oh."

"Just like that? You're not gonna teach us anything first?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Nope. Besides, I want to see what you're all capable of."

"Ok then…" Akira shrugged.

"Begin," Kakashi's voice echoed.

----------------

Haha, Sai!! Ok, for those of you that don't know who Sai is, since you don't read the online manga, he starts as a piss off artist. After being with Sakura and Naruto on their search for Sasuke, he softens up a whole lot. Oh, whoops, shouldn't have said that for those who haven't gotten to the part to why they're searching for Sasuke… oh well!! I bet you thought that I forgot about the lunch activities, huh? Well, I didn't and here they are!! Umm, about Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's hair… you know, all of their hairstyles change at some point. Well, you can decide what you picture them like!! I prefer Sakura with short hair, Ino with long, and Hinata with long, but you can decide!! Not updating tomorrow, I'm at my friend's house. See ya!! PS, the song's called All You Wanted by Michelle Branch.


	16. Projects

Parties are fun…. Especially pool parties…. I have a new story, but I might delete it since I don't want to do two stories at the same time…

----------------

Ten-Ten and Akira fought awkwardly, but the guys had no problem, go figure. That's all they did for the entire class, fight the same person over and over again. Pretty boring… oh well. The gang had planned to meet at this dinner after school. The guys knew where it was, but the girls were clueless.

"Please tell me where we're going!" Akira asked as Sasuke dragged her towards a dinner.

"You'll see," was his only response.

Akira grunted. The other girls were also being dragged. Kiba decided not to come along since he would be the only guy without a girl. Once they entered the diner and sat down at a super long table so they could all fit, the guys began to explain what they were doing.

"This is our hang out," Naruto said as he smiled at Hinata, who was sitting right next to him.

"So… what are _we _doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We just wanted to show it to you guys… erm, girls," Lee responded.

"Ya. So, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, it's pretty cool!" Ten-Ten declared.

"Yeah!" the other girls said in unison.

"Good. Now, order something," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Akira asked. He was acting a little pushy.

"Just try the food."

"What if I'm not hungry?"

"Eat it anyways."

Akira raised an eyebrow at him then sighed when he looked directly back at her. "Fine, fine. Hmm, I guess I'll have a chicken burger…"

"Do you want to share that with me, Akira?" I'm not that hungry either…" Hinata asked.

"Sure!"

"I'll have… a miny pizza," Ten-Ten declared.

"Yeah, me too," Ino copied.

"I'll have a BLT then," Sakura said. (A.N: BLT is bacon, lettuce, and tomato burger)

"Ok, then we're ready to order," Neji said.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat anything?" Akira questioned.

"Nope," Sasuke replied.

"So we have to sit here and eat while you watch us?"

"Yup," Sasuke smirked.

Akira glared at him.

Then the waitress came by. She took their orders and was back in 15 minutes with the food.

"Looks good!" Ten-Ten said as she looked down at her miny pizza.

"Yeah," Akira had moved next to Hinata so they could share.

The girls ate away as the guys watched. They looked amused.

"What?" Sakura demanded as she looked at Lee, who was watching her.

"Nothing, really," Lee replied.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Because I like watching you eat."

Sakura looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just look so cute when you do."

Sakura smiled. That had definitely melted her heart. She gave him a cute little smile and continued to eat.

Hinata and Akira had left the fries since they weren't that hungry, so Akira picked one up and almost literally shoved it in Sasuke's face.

"Eat it," Akira told him, still holding up the fry.

"I don't want it," Sasuke protested.

"Too bad. You made me eat half of a burger, now you have to eat my fries."

"No I don't"

"Oh, just eat it or I'll force your mouth open and shove it in!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"She's not joking," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sighed and took the fry. Akira just kept on passing him fries until they were all gone.

"When can we get together to finish our project?" Neji asked Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten was shocked. This was the first time that Neji was actually interested in the project. "After we're finished here I guess."

"Your house or mine?"

"Whichever."

"Ok, so you can come over."

"Ok."

"How about our project?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"We can't work on it tonight because my parents wouldn't let me with such short notice, but tomorrow should be fine," Hinata told her partner.

"Great!"

Sasuke looked over at Akira. "Yeah, we should probably work on ours too…" Akira began.

"Yeah. My house, ok?" Sasuke asked, taking charge.

"Sure."

Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee had also planned to work on their projects once they left the diner. Once Akira arrived at Sasuke's house, she was surprised. It was huge!!!

"Woah. Nice house!" Akira said as she stepped out of the limo.

"Thanks. Come in," Sasuke said.

The twosome entered the mansion. Sasuke lead Akira to the living room.

"We can work here. I have to go get some stuff from my room. I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he exited the room.

Akira's eyes wondered around the living room. There was a nice fireplace for when it gets cold and the couches looked extremely comfy. While Akira was observing, a maid that looked about 40 walked into the room. She smiled at Akira and began dusting.

Akira decided to talk to her. "Hi! I'm Akira, what's your name?"

The maid smiled, "I'm Ai. Nice to meet you, Akira! Are you here to work on a project with Sasuke-san?"

"Yup! Umm, does Sasuke live here alone?"

"Heavens no! He lives with his older brother, Itachi-san!"

"Oh, I see! Is Itachi around right now?"

"No, I'm, afraid not. He's at work and won't be back until much later."

"Alright, thanks!"

The maid, done with the dusting, left the room. A few seconds later, Sasuke was back.

"Ok, I have my notes," he said as he walked over to Akira with a whole bunch of papers with him.

"Ok. I got mine. Now what?"

"We could put our information together so we can write the report."

"Ok."

The two teens worked on their paragraphs for about two hours until Akira started to get bored. She stifled a yawn.

"Bored?" Sasuke asked her.

"Huh?"

"You yawned."

"Oh! Sorry! But yeah, are we almost finished?"

"Yeah, we only have one more paragraph."

"Good. I have to get going soon anyways."

"Ok, so let's hurry up."

Once they had typed the last paragraph on Sasuke's lab top, Akira sent the file to herself through email and then they shut off the computer. Just as they did so, someone had opened the front door. This person came into the living room. He looked a lot like Sasuke but an older version.

"Hello. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. Who might you be?" Itachi asked Akira very politely.

"Oh, hi! I'm Akira!"

"Do you have a last name?"

"Umm, no, I'm adopted."

"You're one of Sasuke's friends?"

"Umm, ya, I guess."

Itachi nodded and left the room.

Akira turned back to Sasuke. "Your brother seems nice, and very polite. I can't say the same about my brother…"

They both laughed. Then Akira noticed the time.

"Aw, shoot!" It read 6:15. "If I don't leave now, Tsukiko will kill me!"

"Who?"

"My mom. Gotta go! See you at school tomorrow!!" Akira picked up her stuff and ran out of the door.

Sasuke smirked at her abrupt exit. Then Itachi re-entered the room.

"She seems like a nice girl." Then he smirked. "Will she be coming over after the project's done?"

Sasuke snorted and turned away from his brother. "That isn't any of _your _business."

Itachi just kept on smirking at his little brother's ignorance.

---------------

New record!! I think… I finished this chappy in 1 hour!!! I'm not even tired from my hyper active party yet!! I am thirsty though… _really _thirsty…


	17. Kawaii Moments

Dunno what to say… so I won't say anything!! But I know I'm forgetting something…

----------------

With Lee and Sakura….

"Sakura-chan?" Lee began.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"I'm _trying _to reach that poster up there."

"… Why?"

Sakura stopped jumping and looked at Lee. "_Because _we have to present our project!"

"We do?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, then do you need some help?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sakura stepped away from the closet that she was jumping at to let Lee get the poster.

Lee was a head taller than her so he reached it easily. They worked on the project until 6:00. They still weren't finished yet…

"Did you want to stay over for dinner?" Lee asked.

"Sure! I just have to ask my mom first."

"Ok, the phone's in the hallway."

"… Which one?"

"I'll show you." Lee's house wasn't really a mansion, but it still was huge. After Sakura got the ok from her mom to eat at Lee's house, they sat down to eat. Lee's parents were eating with them.

"So! You must be Sakura!" Lee's mom tried to start a conversation.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs…"

"Oh, please! Just call me Hana. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sakura!"

The only girls at the table smiled at each other.

"How far did you guys get on your project?" Lee's dad asked.

"We're almost done, Father. We just need to finish our poster," Lee responded.

"Ah, good, good."

Once dinner was finished, Lee and Sakura finished their poster and Sakura was packing up her things. She was trying to put her books in her bag, but her bag fell over and everything fell out. Lee immediately came over to help her.

"Thanks so much Lee!"

"No problem."

Sakura was making her way to the door.

"Umm… Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my driver's right there in front of your house, but thanks anyways."

Lee was rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of something else to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Lee!" Sakura said as she turned her back to him and continued towards the door.

"Wait!" Sakura spun around to find Lee rubbing the back of his neck again.

"What is it?" Sakura said, a little impatiently. "Hurry up, Lee! I have to go!"

"Ok, umm…" Lee leaned towards Sakura and gave her a kiss. "Good night," he smiled at her.

Sakura blushed at the action, but she turned around and left.

With Ten-Ten and Neji…

Well, not much was going on. Ten-Ten was about to fall asleep, really.

"Ten-Ten," Neji shook her a little to keep her awake. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm so… BORED!!!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

Neji sighed, "Do you want to take a break?"

"YES!!"

"Ok then… Do want to go to the park down the street?"

"Sure."

Ten-Ten and Neji sat down on the swings at the park.

"Man, this project is the most boring thing that I've EVER done!!!" Ten-Ten complained loudly.

"Well, it's worth a ton of marks, so we better do a good job on it."

"Yeah… You wanna race?"

"What?"

"Yeah! We can race to see whose faster! Come on!!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll look ridiculous."

"What's so _ridiculous _about two 15-year-olds racing? Or even running for that matter."

"It just looks ridiculous."

Ten-Ten sighed. "You _really _need to lighten up."

After sitting on the swings for a while, Ten-Ten started to stand on them.

"What are you doing? Get down!"

"Why? I love doing this!"

Neji gave her a look. "What? I look ridiculous? Please, Neji, who really cares?" Neji started thinking. "It wasn't a literal question."

Neji smirked. "Ok then Robin Hood. Let's see you get down now."

"No problem!"

Neji was off his swing and was a couple of feet in front of Ten-Ten. Not a good idea. Ten-Ten jumped off and landing right on top of Neji.

"Oooooouuuuch!" Ten-Ten complained. "You're not a very comfy cushion, Neji!"

"That's because I'm not a cushion! Now get _off! _You're killing me!"

Ten-Ten got off Neji and started walking back towards his house. "Come on slowpoke! Race you to your house!" Ten-Ten started running.

"No!" Neji yelled at her as she ran. _'What the heck'_ Neji thought as he began to chase after her.

When they got back, they were both breathless.

"Ha! I… beat…you!!" Ten-Ten said through heavy breathing.

Neji caught his breath before talking. "No way. I was at least 10 feet ahead of you."

"In… your… dreams!!" Ten-Ten still hadn't caught her breath yet. "I was waaaa…aaaay ahead of you!!"

"No you weren't," Neji smirked.

"Oh, yes I wa-" Ten-Ten was cut off by Neji, who had placed his lips gently, yet firmly on hers. Ten-Ten blushed when they broke apart.

"What's the matter? Did I get your tongue?" Neji taunted.

"Umm… no!! Haha, nice try. I still won and you know it!" Neji kissed her again. "Ok, ok. You win!"

Neji smirked, "Good."

Ten-Ten smiled. Just then, her limo pulled up in front of Neji's house. She waved at her driver and ran inside to get her bag. She kissed Neji on the cheek before running into her limo. Neji just stood there and watched her leave. Then he went inside.

With Ino and Shikamaru…

These two teammates had already finished their project (no thanks to Ino). So while Ino was waiting for her driver to pick her up, she was watching T.V with Shikamaru. Eventually, Ino had fallen asleep… and she was leaning on Shika's shoulder (Kawaii!!!).

"Ino," Shikamaru whispered as he gently shook her. She wasn't moving one bit, but she was cutting off the circulation of his right shoulder!! Shika sighed, _'Man, she sleeps like a log'_

After half an hour of trying to wake her up, Shikamaru just gave up and continued to watch T.V. A while later, a ring came from the doorbell and Shikamaru gently lifted Ino off his shoulder to go answer it. It was Ino's driver.

"Come in," Shikamaru said. "I'm going to need your help…"

With the driver's help, the two guys managed to carry Ino to the limo.

"I'm so sorry about that. Miss Yamanaka has a lot of energy, but when she runs out, she falls asleep and won't wake up!" the driver explained.

"It's fine."

"Alright. I'll be bringing miss Yamanaka home now."

"Bye."

The driver bowed and went back to the limo.

'_How troublesome…' _Shikamaru thought as he re-entered the house.

----------------

This chappy's a tiny bit shorter than usual but I got too tired. Oh well. I _know _I'm forgetting something…


	18. Naruto's Move

I stop making a fuss about reviews and then hardly anyone reviews!! Jeez people, the least you can do after you read this is review!!

----------------

The next day at school…

Neji, and Ten-Ten were acting real cozy near each other. This made Akira suspicious so she talked to her at lunch.

"So, Ten-Ten! How's your project coming along?" Akira questioned.

"Oh, well, we're almost finished. All we have to do is our poster," she replied.

"That's all you want to tell me?"

Ten-Ten thought for a moment. "Yup, that's it!"

"So you don't want to tell me what happened with Neji?"

"What do you mean?"

Akira sighed. "Did he kiss you?"

Ten-Ten's face lit up, "You bet!"

Sakura, who was in the middle of eating her pasta, tried to talk with it in her mouth, "We woo!!"

"What?" Hinata asked looking confused.

Sakura swallowed her food, "Me too!!"

"Neji kissed you too?" Ino asked.

"No!!!"

"Then what?"

"Lee kissed me!"

"Ohhhhh!" the other girls said in a sudden realization of what Sakura was talking about.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Akira smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What happened Ten-Ten? Tell us everything!!"

Ten-Ten went on about the park, then Sakura told everyone what happened. While Sakura was talking, Sasuke, from the other end of the table smiled at Akira. Akira flashed a smile and turned back to Sakura. Hinata caught this exchange of smiles and asked Akira about it. Then Akira told everyone what happened last night.

"How about you, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"It was really boring… I kinda fell asleep after a while. Hehe…" Ino replied.

"What happened? Run out of energy? Ten-Ten asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I did loose energy so I fell asleep."

Sakura was bored with this conversation so she turned to Hinata. "Are you going to Naruto's house tonight, Hinata?"

"Yes. We still need to finish our project," Hinata replied.

"Ok. Akira?"

"Hmm?" Akira responded with a moan.

"You have to convince Naruto to kiss Hinata tonight!"

"Ok, I'll go talk to him now."

"Go, go, go!!" Ino urged.

Akira got up with a carrot in her hands and walked over to Naruto. She sat down next to him and the other guys and they began talking.

"Naruto?" Akira began.

"Yeah?"

"You have to kiss Hinata tonight."

"What???"

"Just do it!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't," Akira took a bite out of her carrot, "then she'll think that you don't like her.

Naruto looked concerned all of a sudden. "How do you know?"

Akira rolled her eyes, "Because I'm a girl, duh!"

"And because you wouldn't think that I liked you if I didn't kiss you?" Sasuke chipped in.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I'll have to get back to you with that one," Akira smiled. "Ok, but seriously, Naruto. Kiss her tonight, please?"

Naruto looked unsure.

"Pretty please? For Hinata?"

"Fine! But don't tell her, ok?"

"Ok!!" after one quick smile at Sasuke, Akira went back to her friends.

Kiba looked at Naruto, "You know… She's going to tell her anyways."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ok Hinata!! It's all set!" Akira declared as she sat down at her seat next to Ten-Ten.

"How do you know he'll do it?" Ino asked.

"Umm, because I asked him to?"

"Just like that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Naruto won't get a clue if you put it on his nose."

Sakura shrugged, "Whatever gets him to do it."

Art class came and the gang's art teacher, Kurenai sensei, had some important news…

"Ok class, settle down! Before we begin, I have an announcement!"

Everyone in the class looked at Kurenai intensely.

"Your first dance of the year is coming up. It's going to be in two weeks, so you better be ready for it!"

At this news, all of the girls in the class (Well, most of them) screeched with joy. Dances gave the obvious excuse to go shopping. The girls started talking, even though Kurenai had told them to be quiet.

"That means we have to go shopping this weekend!!" Ino said with glee. The only thing that Ino loved more than shopping was probably boys, but boys were really close to shopping.

Kurenai was starting to get pissed so everyone shut up. After school, Hinata walked with Naruto to his house. Naruto wasn't rich since Tsukiko wasn't a millionaire, but his house was about the same size as Akira's. They were both silent the whole walk. Once they had arrived, Naruto set his bag down in the hallway and lead Hinata into his room. It was orange mostly, and was a _huge _mess. It looked like a bear had been living in Naruto's room.

"So… we should continue our project. What do we need?" Naruto asked his partner. He was so nervous since he had to kiss Hinata sooner or later.

"I guess a poster, and we need to type up our report," Hinata replied in a low voice. She knew what was coming so she was a little nervous as well.

"Ok, my laptop's right over there, on my desk. I'll go look for a poster…"

Naruto left and Hinata tried to retrieve the laptop. She had to climb over the mountains of dirty clothes though… Naruto returned shortly with a poster.

They worked on their project for a while in a deadly silence until Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

"Umm, Hinata-chan?"

'_He said Hinata-_chan_!' _Hinata thought excitedly. "Yes Naruto?"

"Umm, are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, then I'll be back. I want to go grab something to eat from the kitchen."

"Ok."

Naruto left again. Hinata was alone and bored so she decided to clean up a bit. She just couldn't stand all of the mess… It bugged her so much! She was sorting the dirty clothes from the clean clothes when Naruto walked back in with a bowl of ramen.

"Umm, what are you doing Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to clean up a bit…"

"Thanks! I can clean it up myself so you don't have to, though."

"Oh, ok…"

They finished off their project and Naruto offered to walk Hinata home. He was looking for an opening.

"O-ok," was Hinata's response.

The twosome began walking in silence until Hinata spotted a bright colored bird in a tree.

"Look, Naruto! I think it's a Blue Jay! Isn't it nice?"

Naruto looked up at the bird and smiled. "Yeah, it's so cute." Then he hesitated, "It kinda reminds me of you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed. "T-thank you N-naruto."

'_This is it…' _Naruto thought as he found his opening. He looked into Hinata's deep grey eyes and kissed her. Right there, in the middle of everywhere, on the sidewalk, he kissed her. Hinata's face was a bright red when they broke apart.

Naruto smiled at her to try and make her calm down, but that only made it worse. By the time they had reached Hinata's house, Hinata's face had returned to its normal colour.

"Bye, Hinata-chan!! See you at school tomorrow!" Naruto shouted after Hinata as she opened her front door.

"B-bye Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

Hinata entered the house and closed the door. Naruto was walking back to his house when something jumped at him from a bush.

"Ahh!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

----------------

Ok, soooooooo tired right now. Come on people, I love getting reviews so please send them!! I gotta go or else my cat and my dog will start crying since I'm sitting at the computer instead of playing with them. Ciao!!


	19. Kitty Cat

Hallo!!! Ok, the scanner is coming… sooner or later… well, I had to clean out my 'play room' so I could put the scanner there with my computer. But now my mom has to check if the scanner will plug into that computer. You know what? After I'm done this chappy, I'm going to go plug it in myself! And my mom won't know about it snickers. Anyways, it'll still take a while.

----------------

The thing that had jumped on Naruto started liking his face.

"What the…?" Naruto said in confusion.

He opened his eyes (which had been closed shut) to find an orange and brown tabby on his chest.

Naruto's face was full of fustration. "Get off you stupid cat!! I _hate _cats!!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to remove the cat. The tabby obviously didn't want to leave, so it dug its claws into his shirt.

"Ow!! Dumb cat!" Naruto finally managed to remove the cat from his shirt and put it down on the floor. He started walking away and turned around to make sure the cat was gone. To his dismay, it was following him.

"Come on! Get away from me!!" Then, Naruto got an idea. "Ok, fine. Follow me."

Naruto was walking towards Akira's house. He walked up to the door, the cat still following him, and rung the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Naruto!" Akira exclaimed when she saw her brother at the door.

"Hey. Can you do me a favor?"

Akira wasn't listening… "So did you kiss Hinata? How'd you do it? Come on, tell me!!"

"Akira!"

"What?"

"Can you take this cat?"

"What cat?"

Naruto turned around and picked up the fur ball.

"Awww!!! It's soo cute!!! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know."

"Pass it!"

Akira quickly checked the, uh, you know, to see if it was a girl or boy.

"It's a boy! He's sooo _cute_!!"

"Uh huh. Can you keep him?"

"Of coarse!!"

"Tsukiko won't mind?'

"Nope! She loves cats too!"

"Ok, then I'm gonna go now."

"Wait! Tell me what happened first!"

Naruto then explained the whole kissing thing to Akira.

"Is that kawaii or what?" Akira smiled.

Naruto blushed a tiny bit, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Anyways, I have tons of homework left to do, so I gotta go."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Akira took the tabby in the house and set him down in the kitchen sink to clean him up. He was filthy! After she had done that, she set out a bowl of milk and one of water, and gave him some meat from the fridge. Tsukiko was staying at her University overnight for about two weeks so Akira had the whole house to herself.

"Hmm, you need a name…"

Once the cat was dried off, Akira could see that the brown on the fur was small spots. This gave her an idea for a name.

"How about Speck? Do you like that? Speck!" Akira tried out the name. The cat twitched its ears as he looked up at Akira. "Speck it is!"

Akira got out a cardboard box with a lot of old blankets for Speck to use as a bed. Then she brought the box and Speck up to her room. Speck fell asleep instantly in the box.

"Poor thing! You must be exhausted!"

Akira turned to her laptop and signed on to chat with anyone who was on. She saw that Temari, one of the gang's old friends who had left, was on. Akira began chatting with her.

'**Hi!' **Akira started the conversation.

'**Hi… who is this?' **Temari demanded.

'**Oh, I'm Akira! Ino gave me your email so I could meet you!**

'…**Who are you?'**

'**Well, I'm Naruto's sister and I just moved to Konoha this summer… about a week and a half ago'**

'**Oh, I see'**

'**So how come you left Konoha?'**

'**My father didn't like it there. He said it was a bad influence on me and my brothers so we had to leave'**

'**That sucks'**

'**Not really. I like my village'**

'**Ya, but you made friends and then you had to leave. Doesn't that suck?'**

'**Yeah. Oh well. How are you Naruto's brother anyways? I thought he was adopted'**

"**Yeah, we both are. We were adopted by the same person so that kinda makes us siblings'**

'**Oh. Do you like Konoha so far?'**

'**YEAH!!!! It's awesome!! Especially the gang, they're the best!!'**

'**I thought you said that it sucks to leave your old friends'**

'**Well, it does, but you can make new friends that are just as great!'**

'…**You really don't make any sense, you know that?'**

'**Lol, ya I know. Everyone seems to live with it though'**

'**Lol'**

'**Gotta go, I didn't start my homework yet and I have tons of it… bye-bye!'**

'**Ok, bye'**

Akira logged off and started doing her homework. While all this was happening, Ten-Ten and Neji were finishing off their project.

"Neji, I'm bored," Ten-Ten complained.

"What? You want me to chase after you again like last night?" Neji asked.

"No. I'm bored though."

"Ok, let's finish this up fast then."

They were just about done when… Ten-Ten starting snoring. She was asleep!

A sweat drop appeared on Neji's forehead. _'It's not _that _boring…'_

Neji shook her awake.

"Wha?"

"You fell asleep."

"Haha, sorry."

Neji sighed. They _finally _finished the poster.

"FINALY!!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"Hey, ten-Ten?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you want to go to the movies this weekend?" Neji asked without a fault in his voice or hint of nervousness.

"Ok!" Ten-Ten replied excitedly. "Which movie?"

"I don't know, any one."

"Then we'll decide when we get there."

"Sure."

The next day at school….

"Ok class," Anko said, "Please hand in your reports and we'll start the presentations."

Science class passed quickly since they were only doing presentations. At lunch, Ten-Ten told the girls about her date with Neji that weekend. The girls then decided to ask the guys to help then out with their shopping on Friday. They accepted after some… ok, a lot of whining from the girls. Kiba, of coarse, was going to stay behind but don't worry, he was going to have fun picking up chicks somewhere else while the gang was shopping.

Friday eventually came and so did the official start of the weekend, after classes.

----------------

Ok, I'm going to go run and plug in the scanner before my mom gets home. Oh shot, never mind, she just got home. Oh well! I'm going to plug in that scanner anyways!!! See ya!


	20. Shopping!

Hey, guess what???? I finally put up the pics of Akira and Tsukiko!!!! I know, you're probably thinking, FINALLY, lol. Anyways, go to my profile to find the links for the pics.

----------------

Friday after school, the gang (not including Kiba) got together to take someone's limo to the mall. They did Rock, Paper, Scissors and Neji lost so they took his limo. Once the gang got to the mall, the girls immediately started deciding where they would shop first.

"Ok, so is this dance formal or semi-formal?" Akira asked.

"Some where in between… it has to be a dress but it can be any dress," Sakura replied.

"Where do we go first?"

"Let's go to Garage!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ok, but first let's go to Deb, they have _really _cute dresses there!" Sakura said.

"No, come on! Let's go to Garage first!" Ino argued.

"You guys!" Akira shouted to stop the argument from getting any further. "We can split up. Sakura and whoever else wants to go to Deb first can go there and whoever wants to go to Garage first can go with Ino."

"Good idea," Hinata said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to Garage with Ino," Ten-Ten declared.

"I'll go to Deb with Sakura," Hinata said.

"Ok. I'm going to Deb too," Akira said to the girls then turned to the guys. "Are you guys coming?"

"I don't think so…" Shikamaru replied.

"Aww!! Why not??" Ino pouted.

"Because it's too troublesome."

"Come on Shika! I need you to tell me if you like the stuff I'm going to get!"

"Why can't you ask the other girls?"

"Because."

"Because what?

"Because we're too nice to each other and I won't know for sure if it's the best dress for the dance!!"

"Troublesome…"

"Well, I'll go I guess," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

"How about you Lee?" Sakura asked.

"…I guess so…" Lee replied.

"Yes!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Akira looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Akira gave him a 'you know what!' look.

"Hn…"

"Please? I promise that I won't take long!"

"I don't know. What if you _will _take long? Then I wouldn't be able to trust you ever again."

"Fine. I'll just have to ask Lee what _he _thinks of the clothes that I'll try on…"

Sasuke gave her a weird look but then he started walking towards the store. Then he stopped to wait for the others. They followed except for Neji who kept his feet glued to the spot.

"Come on!" Ten-Ten said as she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to Garage.

Neji almost growled but stopped himself immediately.

So Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Akira, and Sasuke went into Deb to look at the dresses. The guys waited at the store entrance until they were needed.

"What happens if we don't have dates for the dance? Will we still go with the clothes that we'll buy today?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Ya, I guess. I mean, if the guys don't ask us, we might as well have some fun anyways," Sakura replied.

Akira was looking at a certain rack with strapless dresses. "Hey, what do you guys think about this one?" Akira held out a black strapless dress in front of her. It frilled at the end in a dark purple. The purple part was also slanted. It started a bit above her knee on the left side and ended halfway to her feet from the knee on the right.

"You have to try that one on! It would look sooo cute on you!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok! But first I want to find some more things to try on."

The three girls found a couple of dresses each and called the boys over for their opinions for when they tried them on.

The guys waited impatiently right outside of the dressing rooms.

"How long does it take to put on a dress anyways?" Naruto complained.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe it won't be soon. Maybe it will take forever."

"Oh, shut up Naruto! I'm almost done…" Akira said.

The door to the dressing room that Akira was in opened slightly as she peered out of it.

"Are you going to come out or what?" Sasuke said.

Akira glared at him, "I will. When I'm ready. Maybe I'll make you wait forever."

"Come on, hurry up. Did you forget your promise?"

"Fine, fine." Akira stepped out of the small room in a crimson red dress with spaghetti straps and that sparkled in the light.

Sasuke looked very interested. "It suits you. I like it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Akira looked frustrated and walked back into the dressing room.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I do. It's looks so awesome!"

"You sure didn't look like you liked it."

"You don't like it."

"I said I liked it."

"…You are so clueless."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

This time, Sakura stepped out. She was wearing a dark pink spaghetti strap dress. The sides of the dress were cut but laced together.

Lee looked like blood was going to explode from his nose. He stared at Sakura with his mouth open.

Sakura smiled, "I guess you like it then."

"Yeah…! You look really…"

"Hot?"

"Umm, ya…" Lee blushed slightly.

Sakura walked back into the dressing room.

"Are you done yet Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" came a reply from the other room.

"Then why won't you come out?"

"…"

"Come on Hinata-chan!"

Hinata walked out of the room very slowly. Naruto smiled widely when he saw her in the dress. It was dark blue mostly but the top and bottom parts were light blue. It had thick, wavy, light blue straps.

"Wow, Hinata-chan! You look really pretty in that dress!! You should get it!!"

Hinata blushed a bright red. "T-thank you Naruto-kun."

Akira walked back out in the black dress. "How about this one?"

Sasuke smirked, "I don't know, maybe I don't like it. Maybe I do."

Akira glared at him but then modeled the dress by twirling once. "Come on! You're telling me that you don't like this one either?"

Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her close to him. "Hmm… I guess this one will do."

Akira smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek then walked back into her dressing room.

In the meantime, Ino, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Neji were at Garage. Ino and Ten-Ten were also in the change rooms.

Ino waltzed out in a light purple short-cut dress. It reached her mid-thigh and was strapless. When she came out, the two boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Umm, where are the guys, Ten-Ten?"

"Why? They're not there?'

"No."

"Ok, hold on. I'll come out and we'll look for them."

"Ok."

Ten-Ten came out in a blue and green spaghetti strap dress. The two colours were nicely blended into each other so it gave a sea colour.

"Ok, where are those two?"

"I don't know! If they ditched us, I am so going to kill them!"

"Calm down, Ino. Let's go look for them. They couldn't have left the store."

"Ok, let's go!"

Ino was about to turn around but instead, she let out a scream as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

----------------

End of chappy!!! Ok, the reason that I didn't update for three days is because I was working on those pics that I put on the Internet for you! If you didn't check them out yet, do it now!! I'm going to draw more pics of the girls in their dresses and stuff. See ya!


	21. Mall Problems

Wow, that 7th Harry Potter book is good! I still didn't finish it yet, I'm only at chapter 10 or something :p Don't spoil it for me! Don't tell me who dies in the end! Ok, I know it's not Harry cause I read the last sentence in the book lol. Sorry if that spoiled it for you guys… hehe…. Anyways, I'm reading that book so that's why I haven't been updating that often.

----------------

"Ouch," said Shikamaru's familiar voice as he plugged his ears.

"Shika!!" Ino screeched, "You gave me a heart attack!!"

"Sorry."

Ino frowned.

Shikamaru looked her up and down. "Nice dress."

Ino blushed. "You like it?"

"Yeah."

Ino, flattered that Shika liked her dress, ran into the change rooms and got changed.

"Do you like my dress, Neji?" Ten-Ten asked with a sweet smile.

"No," was Neji's reply.

Ten-Ten looked shocked and she stared at her bare feet. "Oh."

"I don't like the dress alone but… on you, you look amazing," Neji smirked.

Ten-Ten looked up again, her eyes sparkling, "Really?"

"Yeah, even without all that makeup and junk."

Ten-Ten, her eyes still sparkling, ran into her change room.

"Do girls ever make any sense?" Shikamaru asked Neji once both girls were in the change rooms.

"Sometimes."

Once the girls were finished shopping for dresses, the gang met up at the food court. It was four o'clock.

"I'm starved!" Ino said as she plopped down on a chair.

The others joined her at the same table. "Aren't you going to eat at home soon?" Lee asked.

"Nope. I asked my mom if I could eat out with you guys. We are eating out… right?"

"Sure. Tsukiko's staying at her university overnight so I can stay out for as long as you want me to," Akira said.

"Great!! Anyone else eating with us?" Ino asked.

Everyone just nodded. "So let's get something to eat already!" Sakura said in a whinny voice.

They bought some food from the food stalls and had their supper. The guys were still getting their food. While the girls were in the middle of eating, a boy from school named Hiroto walked up to where they were sitting. He had black, short hair. He was quite handsome.

"Hey, Sakura," Hiroto said.

"Umm, hey," Sakura replied.

"Did you want to go to that amusement park in mall with me?" There was a small amusement park inside the mall. It included a roller coaster (which was quite big) and other small rides.

Sakura looked unsure. She was kind of already going out with Lee. She couldn't just ditch him like that! She looked over at the other girls, who were giving her a look that told her not to do it.

"Sorry. I'm kinda eating with my friends right now."

"Couldn't you hurry to finish up so we could go?" Hiroto asked impatiently.

"Excuse me?" Sakura sounded cross. This guy was such a jerk! "No, I can't hurry up and finish just for you. I'm not in a huge hurry to go out with a jerk like you."

Hiroto looked taken aback, then he glared at her. "Fine. Who cares anyways, it's not you're pretty anyways."

Now Sakura was pissed. She stood up and was about to knock the wind out of him when the guys came back with their food.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"This _jerk _won't leave me alone!" Sakura told Lee.

"Oh, so you're going out with fussy brows here?" Hiroto said. "Well, if you were interested in ugly guys, why didn't you just say so?"

Sakura nearly jumped on Hiroto to pummel him but Akira and Ten-Ten got up to stop her.

"That must make you pretty low-class since such a pretty girl chose me over you," Lee said with a smirk on his face.

Hiroto charged at Lee but Lee flipped him. When he got up, he glared at them and walked away silently.

"Jerk," Sakura mumbled. Then she turned to Lee and jumped on him to give him a hug, "Thank you soo much Lee-kun!!"

Lee, who was proud of himself, returned the hug. "He doesn't deserve you anyways."

"So cute!" Ino said as she stared at Sakura and Lee hugging. Everyone was eating away happily when all of a sudden, Akira jumped and ducked her head under the table.

"What are you doing down there?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Akira's half hidden head.

"Hiding, duh!"

"…From what exactly?"

"_Him"_ Akira said as she peeked out from under the table.

"Who?"

"That guy! The one walking alone with the sunglasses in his hands!!"

"Why are you hiding from him?" Hinata asked as she too looked down at Akira.

"Because!"

Naruto turned around to look at the boy that Akira was hiding from. "Oh."

""What? Who is it?" Ten-Ten demanded.

"Akira ex. Ryuu."

"Never heard of him. Does he go to Konoha High?" Ino asked.

"No. He's supposed to live in Hiroshi village."

"So…. Why is he here again?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why are you hiding from your ex? You really shouldn't be doing that, Akira. It means you're not over him."

"_Exactly_," Akira hissed from under the table. "We only broke up a bit before I left the village!!"

The girls exchanged looks of understanding.

"Why'd you brake up?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he was amazing and all, and I loved him a lot but… he kinda dumped me…"

"Why??" Ino demanded.

"For another girl…"

The girls looked completely shocked. The guys were just going to stay out of this. But Sasuke was a little interested.

"How could he??" Ino exclaimed. "I mean, you're like, so pretty and everything. And you're so much fun to hang around with, how could he dumb you for another girl??"

"He said that he wanted to give it a shot with that other girl. Then he just left me."

"So sad…" Hinata said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go over there and teach him a lesson!!" Ino said as she got up.

Akira got out from under the table and grabbed Ino's arm to stop her. "No, Ino!"

"Why not? He totally deserves it."

"I know but…" Akira was cut off because Ryuu had spotted her. He flashed her a smile and Akira blushed and sat down.

Sasuke saw this blush and immediately took action. "You still like him?"

"No! He's such a jerk for dumping me like that!" Akira exclaimed.

"Then why did you blush?"

Akira looked so guilty. Like someone who had just been caught for murder. "I told you… I'm still not over it."

Sasuke looked pissed off. He got up and went somewhere. God knows where.

Akira's face dropped. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Everyone was just looking at her and then Sakura stood up. "Come on, Akira! Let's go get Sasuke back here!"

"But he's so mad at me."

"Why do you think he's mad at you?"

Akira thought for a second, "Because he thinks that I still like…. Or love Ryuu…."

"So what are you going to tell him when we go find him?"

"That I don't care about Ryuu anymore."

"And….?"

"And that…. He means a lot to me."

"Who, Ryuu or Sasuke?"

Akira gave her a weird look, "Sasuke, duh!!"

"So kawaii!" Ino exclaimed. "I have to see this, let's go!!"

The other girls got up as well to go find him. "Aw!! Can't we finish eating first??" Naruto complained.

"Come on," Neji said as he dragged Naruto away from the table.

The gang spit up in groups of two (one with three people) to go search for Sasuke. The mission was to find him, bring him to Akira, drag him if necessary, and have Akira tell him that she was sorry.

It was a simple mission, but who knows what will happen with the ever-stubborn Sasuke. Some of you know how stubborn he can be from the newest manga updates on-line…

----------------

Ok, that's chapter 21!! Harry Potter…. Very interesting…. Anyways, I'll try to update the next chappy ASAP ('as soon as possible' for those that don't know that…). Got this amazing new song, it's called 'Wake up Call' by Marron 5. It's sooo cool!!! I love it!! But I doubt that it'll be in my story lol.


	22. Mall Drama Part:1

So sorry that I haven't updated for a while!! I'll do a double update to make it up to you guys!! About those pics…. Well, the new ones that I'm going to make, I'm not finished drawing them and I want to put colour in them but I am so clueless…. How are you supposed to make the colour look perfect?? If you know, _please_ tell me!!

----------------

"Can we sit down now, Akira?" Ino complained as she dragged herself to follow her friend

They had been walking for almost an hour and they still couldn't find Sasuke anywhere.

"Ok," Akira said as she plopped herself on a bench. Ino sat next to her and Shikamaru remained standing. "Where else can we look?"

"Well, you're his girlfriend! You should know where he's hiding!" Ino said impatiently.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Yet."

Akira couldn't find a come back. She just looked around her to look for ideas.

"Do you think he went to the arcade or something?" Ino asked.

"Nah. He doesn't seem to be the type to go play video games when he's upset," Akira replied. "What do you think Shikamaru?"

"Maybe the library. It's quiet there, so he can think."

Ino and Akira just blinked. "Great idea Shika!!" Ino exclaimed as she got to her feet and pulled him towards the library. Akira eagerly followed.

The others had also been walking around for nearly an hour and Ten-Ten and Neji ended up bumping into Naruto and Hinata.

"Any sign of Sasuke?" Neji asked Naruto and Hinata as they approached.

Naruto sighed, "No. That guy sure knows how to hide if he has to."

"Do you want me and Hinata to check some of the stores?" Ten-Ten offered.

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto replied.

Hinata and Ten-Ten started looking in all of the stores that were nearby. Their search being a complete waste, the two girls made their way back to where Naruto and Neji were standing. Before they could reach them though, two guys, whom Ten-Ten and Hinata didn't know, welcomed them.

"Hey. What's your name gorgeous?" said the boy standing in front of Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten looked disgusted, "What do you want?"

"Just to buy you something to drink," the boy said.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with her. "Get lost. We're busy."

The boy in front of Hinata was looking down at the floor. He lifted his head and gave Hinata a warm smile. She thought this was cute, but before she could say anything, Ten-Ten was yanking at her arm.

Then Neji and Naruto walked over. They both looked a little pissed off.

"Hey, leave Hinata-chan alone!" Naruto said to the boy that hadn't spoken yet.

The boy looked confused, "I didn't-"

"Hinata-chan? Is he bugging you?"

"No, Naruto-kun. He didn't even say anything…"

"Did he do anything?"

"He just smiled…" Naruto looked a bit mad. He looked like he was going to punch the guy out so Hinata stopped him. "He didn't do anything Naruto-kun! He was just being friendly!"

Naruto was taken aback by Hinata's outburst. Then he looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry," he said to the boy whom he suspected of flirting with Hinata.

"It's ok," the boy smiled kindly at Naruto. Naruto returned the smile.

"What's the big idea?" Neji said. He was fuming.

"What do you mean? I was talking to this lovely young lady," said the boy that was flirting with Ten-Ten. "It's not like you own her."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't give you the right to mess with her," Neji retorted.

"It gives me every right."

Neji raised his first and punched the guy right in the nose. The boy let out a yelp as he clutched his nose that had begun to bleed. He then ran to the bathroom with his friend not very far behind.

"Let's go," Neji said as he gently tugged at Ten-Ten's arm.

Ten-Ten looked mad. "What the hell was that?"

"I just saved your butt from a perv's hand."

"Excuse me?"

"I was defending you."

"Does it look like I need defending??"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't!! Ugh!" With that, Ten-Ten turned on her heels and stomped off.

"Ten-Ten!" Hinata called but Ten-Ten just kept walking without turning back.

"I'll go get her," Neji offered.

"No, she's pretty mad at you right now. I'll go get her," Hinata told her cousin. (A.N.: yes, Neji and Hinata are cousins in the show, so all of you people who think they should be a couple should probably consider the fact that they are cousins!!)

Neji nodded and Hinata ran after Ten-Ten.

On the way to the library, Sakura and Lee had bumped into Ino, Shikamaru, and Akira and they agreed that the library would be a good guess as to where Sasuke was hiding. They all headed to the only library that was in the mall.

It was huge. The library was maybe the size of a house if you walked in.

"We need to split up," Sakura declared.

"Ok. I'll go to the fiction section," Akira offered.

"Then Shikamaru and I will go in the children's section," Ino said.

"Good. So all that's left is the rest for me and Lee," Sakura said. "This shouldn't take too long."

They all split up. While five of the ten people of the gang were looking for Sasuke, one was storming off to who knows where and another was following her.

"Please tell me what's wrong Ten-Ten!" Hinata pleaded.

Ten-Ten stopped in her tracks and spun around to look at her friend. "Isn't it obvious? I thought it was obvious. Don't you think it's obvious?"

"…. Please explain."

"That Neji! He can't mind his own business, can he?"

"…"

"I mean, I could have gotten rid of that jerk. All I had to do was punch him in the-"

"Oh, now I see."

"What?"

"Why you're so upset!"

Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why am I so upset?"

"Because you don't think that Neji knows that you can take care of yourself."

"…"

"And you feel useless when he got rid of that guy because you couldn't take care of him."

"…Ok, you can stop reading my mind now!"

Hinata smiled, "You're the one who said it was obvious."

Ten-Ten smiled back, "Now I remember why you are one of my best friends!"

A long silence…

"You know… you can't stay mad at him forever."

"Why not? I think I can do it."

Hinata sighed, "Please Ten-Ten, Neji is my cousin. I know him and I know you. You can't stay mad." When Ten-Ten did not reply, Hinata continued. "He doesn't understand why you're so mad at him."

"Well, he should know, it's obvious."

"Not for guys."

The two girls started giggling. Why is it that guys are so clueless? No one knows.

"Do you think that maybe… I should tell Neji why I'm mad?" Ten-Ten asked.

"That would be good. When he understands, I'm sure he'll apologize right away."

Ten-Ten took in a deep breath. "Ok, let's get back to them."

And with that, the two friends went back to the place where Neji and Naruto were waiting for them.

Back at the library, No one was having any luck in finding Sasuke.

'_Where is he? I feel awful… I didn't mean to hurt Sasuke-kun's feelings… How am I supposed to explain how I'm feeling to him? How on earth do I get myself in these kinds of messes? Huh, of coarse, neither of these questions can be answered' _Akira thought as she weaved in and out of the isles of the fiction section.

Akira was passing the G-S section when something caught her attention. A pile of about ten books was pilled up on a table. Sitting at that table was a boy. Akira couldn't see who it was from where she was standing so she walked closer. The boy's black hair came clearer and his facial features could be seen but his face was in a book.

Akira crept closer to the table and the boy noticed her. Sasuke closed his book and started walking towards the other end of the library.

"Sasuke!" Akira hissed since she couldn't yell in a library. "Hey! Come back here!"

Sasuke didn't even glance over his shoulder. He just continued towards a table.

Akira ran to catch up and jumped in front of him so he couldn't move forwards. "Will you please listen to me?"

Sasuke just stood there and looked in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to explain something to you."

"What's there to explain? I understand the situation perfectly," now Sasuke started to fume a little.

"Calm down. You don't understand. The only way you could understand is if you are or once have been a girl. Are you a girl? Cause that would be a good heads up if you told me now."

Sasuke tried to hide the smile that stretched across his face. Once he got control over himself, he said, "I don't want to hear it." And with that, he walked passed Akira, who stood there completely disappointed, to a table.

Akira's heart sank. She felt like she might cry.

----------------

Aww, poor Akira!! Like I said, I'm doing a double update so continue on to the next chappy!!


	23. Mall Drama Part:2

Lucky you, I was hopping to have a cliffhanger but I can't since I promised you a double update. Oh well.

----------------

Akira was thinking about going up to Sasuke and talk even though he might not listen or just give up.

'_No, I can't give up! What kind of person am I if I just let him do this to me? It's going to be the whole case with Ryuu all over again and I'm going to be a mess. I have to make Sasuke listen, but how?' _Akira thought. She was raking her brains as she stood there, looking at Sasuke.

Suddenly, Akira walked over to Sasuke, picked up the book that was in his hands and sat in the seat in front of him. Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Give that back," Sasuke whispered.

"You're not reading it anyways," Akira whispered back as she began reading it.

"Says who?"

Akira looked up from the book, "This is not the same page that you were reading when you were sitting over there."

Sasuke frowned. "So what?"

"So you weren't actually reading. You were pretending."

Sasuke made an attempt to grab the book back but Akira lifted it away from him, out of his reach.

"Fine. What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Look, I don't love Ryuu anymore. I don't even like him. He's an awful person and I only realized that when we broke up."

"Then why did you say that you're not over him?"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Akira hissed. "The way he dumped me… it just made me so upset and I wasn't over _that_ not Ryuu. I was definitely over him."

Sasuke didn't say anything so Akira continued. "You're way better than Ryuu anyways. I mean, he was nice and everything but he was so boring and he obviously didn't care about me much. You on the other hand…." Sasuke looked at her with interest. "You're definitely not boring and you're more than nice. You're like, amazing," Akira smiled and a small blush crept on her face.

"And what about how much I care about you?"

"Well, I don't know that. You have to tell me."

Sasuke smirked. "I think I'll keep you wondering."

"Oh, I insist that you tell me now so that I know for future reference."

"I'll only tell you when I have to."

"Then you have to right now."

"You don't decide that," Sasuke said teasingly as he leaned over to the other side of the table and kissed Akira.

Akira returned the kiss. The both broke apart suddenly as they heard a cough from behind them. It was the librarian. Akira blushed, "Sorry."

The librarian nodded and continued her patrolling.

"Come on," Akira whispered. "We have to go find the others."

They both got up and began searching for Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee.

In the meantime, Ten-Ten went back to Neji.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?' Neji asked Ten-Ten as she and Hinata approached.

"I'm sorry. I got upset," Ten-ten said with her head down once she and Hinata were standing in front of Neji and Naruto.

"Upset about what?"

"Well… you stood up for me and everything but…."

"But what?"

"Well, I felt weak because I didn't get to get rid of that jerk."

Neji blinked, "That's it?"

"Uh huh."

Neji hugged her. "You're definitely not weak. I'm sorry." Ten-Ten hugged him back. "I promise that I'll never do it again… unless you want me to."

Ten-Ten let go of Neji so that she could look into his eyes. "Ok, only sometimes."

Neji smirked.

"Let's go guys! We have to find the others!!" Naruto exclaimed impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Let's go find them," Ten-ten said.

Back at the library….

"Akira, Sasuke!!" Ino shouted when she spotted the two of them.

A number of 'Shh's could be heard after Ino's outburst.

"Quiet, Ino!" Shikamaru hissed.

"Hey, Ino," Akira whispered.

"Aww, you made up! How sweet!" Ino whispered.

"Yeah," Akira smiled. "Where are Sakura and Lee?"

"They could be anywhere except for the children's section and the fiction section," Shikamaru replied.

"We should stick together, then. That way we won't lose each other," Akira said, still whispering.

"No, wait a second," Ino said as she peered behind Akira. "I think I see pink hair!"

Akira and Sasuke turned around and Shikamaru also looked in that direction. Sure enough, pink hair could be seen.

"Sakura! Sakura, over here!" Ino shouted.

Sakura turned around but so did the librarian. The librarian kicked then out and Sakura and Lee followed.

"You didn't have to yell, Ino!" Sakura scolded.

"Hehe, sorry!! I forgot that we were in a library!!"

Everyone except for Ino sighed.

"So now we need to find Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Naruto, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Where could they be?"

"Let's call Ten-Ten on her cell!!" Ino suggested.

"Good idea," Akira said as she pulled out her red razor and called Ten-Ten.

Ino and Sakura pressed themselves close to Akira so that they could hear the conversation. The phone rang once… twice… and then someone's voice could be heard.

'**Hello?' **said the voice on the other end.

'**Hey, Ten-Ten' **Akira replied.

'**Oh, hey Akira! Did you find Sasuke?**'

'**Yeah'**

'**Did you guys make up?'**

'**Yup' **Akira dragged the word.

'**Ok, so what's the problem?'**

'**We can't find you. Where are you?'**

'**I'm outside that toy store place. But we're walking.'**

'**Who's we?'**

'**Me, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto.'**

'**Ok, so we'll meet you in front of Deb, ok?'**

'**Sure, bye.'**

'**Bye.'**

Akira hung up. Ino and Sakura heard the entire conversation so they knew where they were meeting.

"Ok, let's go," Akira announced.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"To Deb!" Ino exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Everyone finally got back together when they all met up at Deb.

"So what happened you guys?" Ten-Ten said to Sasuke and Akira. "How'd you make up? Come on, tell me!"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow," Akira smiled.

"No! Come on, say it!"

"It's a long story and it's getting late. I have to get home to feed Speck."

Everyone except for Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Whose Speck?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! Speck is my cat that Naruto found."

"I love cats! I want to come see him! Wait, it's a guy, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah."

"Oh! Can I come over for a bit? Please?"

"Sure."

So everyone got into Neji's limo. Ten-Ten explained all that had happened between her and Neji with Hinata's help. Akira got a chance to explain the whole story about what happened in the library. Sakura stayed at Akira's house for a bit and then she went home.

----------------

Weird ending but that was the best thing I could think of right now. So there you have it! Your double update!! I might even update again tonight.


	24. Another One

I almost completely forgot about the date!! Whew, I remembered just in time. Sorry that I haven't updated for a few days, it's getting busy with school starting in about a week.

----------------

Saturday came and Ten-Ten received a phone call around 10 in the morning.

'**Hello?' **Ten-Ten said when she picked up the phone.

'**Hey Ten-Ten.'**

'**Hi, who is this?'**

'**Neji.'**

'**Oh, hi Neji!!'**

'**About that movie, did you want to go today?'**

'**Sure! What time and where?'**

'**Colossus at noon. Is that ok?'**

'**Uh huh. What movie?'**

'**I don't know.'**

'**Did you want to go see the Simpson's movie?'**

'**Sure.'**

'**Ok, see you at noon!'**

'**Bye.'**

Neji hung up and Ten-Ten gave a little jump as she was filled with joy.

'_Yes!!! I'm going on a date with Neji!!!!' _Ten-ten thought excitedly.

She ran up to her room and got changed as fast as she could out of her PJ's and into a pair of black jeans and a brown T-shirt. She ran around the house all morning getting ready.

At 11:30 Ten-Ten left the house. She had her driver take her in the limo and when she got to the theatre, Neji was waiting for her outside.

Ten-Ten smiled and walked up to Neji, "Hey Neji."

"Hey, let's go get our tickets," Neji said.

They got their tickets and a bucket of popcorn for them to share. They sat in the back, the best seats in the whole room.

The movie started. Ten-Ten was laughing hysterically but Neji didn't seem too amused. About halfway through the movie, Ten-Ten noticed, through her laughing, that Neji was actually smiling.

"Finally," she whispered in his ear.

"What?" Neji whispered back.

"You're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah." Then Neji threw some popcorn at her.

Ten-Ten was giggling and now she was throwing popcorn right back at him.

No one was in the last couple of rows so they didn't disturb anyone. For a while they kept throwing popcorn and Ten-Ten had moved a couple of seats to the right so Neji couldn't reach her. But after a while, he got up and moved. Neji sat next to Ten-Ten, and before she could throw any more popcorn, he kissed her.

Ten-Ten thought it was weird that he had kissed her at a comedy, but who cares! A kiss is a kiss and she was happy. After the movie, Neji brought her back home and that ended the day pretty much.

"Sounds like I missed a lot,' Kiba said.

It was Monday morning and the gang was on their way to first period. The girls were telling Kiba all that had happened on Friday at the mall.

"Why didn't you want to come, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

Kiba shrugged, "I thought I might be in the way."

"In the way? Of what?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"I don't know. Well, I guess I'm like the odd one out."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Do you know that you make no sense?" Akira said.

"What I mean is, I'm the only guy here without a girl."

Sakura looked confused, "No one has a girl. What are you talking about?"

"Well, yeah. Lee has you, Sasuke has Akira, Neji has Ten-Ten, Naruto has Hinata, and Shikamaru has Ino."

The girls looked a little uncomfortable.

"When was this decided?" Akira asked.

"It wasn't, it's just obvious."

"Well if you wanted girlfriend, all you had to do was ask!" Ino exclaimed. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy. "No, not me!!" Shikamaru and Kiba looked relieved, "We can find you a girl."

"Yeah! We have to get Kiba a girlfriend so he won't feel left out!" Sakura said rather loudly.

"What do you think, Kiba?" said Hinata.

Kiba smiled, "Yeah. But I have to like her."

"Duh," Ten-Ten remarked.

In science class….

"Before we begin, I have an announcement," Kakashi said. "We have a new student today that just moved in from the Sand Village. Come on in," Kakashi refered to the door.

A girl with black hair with blue highlights walked into the room. Her hair was separated into two braids that hung over her shoulders on either side. Her highlighted bangs covered her forehead and the sides of her face. She was in the school uniform and she stood with her hands behind her back in front of the class.

"This is… Yumi, was it?" Kakashi turned to the girl.

"Yes."

"Ok Yumi, you may take a seat."

"Ok."

Yumi walked towards the middle of the room where there was one free seat, right next to Akira, and behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around the second Yumi sat down. "Hi! I'm Sakura."

Yumi smiled, "Hi Sakura."

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat. "You'll have time to talk _after_ class. For now, pay attention. I have another announcement. The soccer team's last game was canceled so the next game is tonight after school."

At lunch…

"Hey, Yumi!" Sakura called out to the new girl that was about to sit at an empty table.

Yumi turned around and started walking towards Sakura. "Hi, Sakura."

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?"

"Who's 'us'?"

"You'll see! Come over here!"

Yumi followed Sakura to her four friends and then they sat down.

"You guys, I wanted Yumi to sit with us today," Sakura said.

"Cool. Hi Yumi, I'm Akira."

"I'm Ino!!"

"Ten-Ten."

"Hi, I'm Hinata."

"Hey everyone," Yumi said once the girls had introduced themselves.

"How do you like the school so far, Yumi?" Hinata asked.

"It's really cool!"

"Did you see any guys that you like yet?" Ino asked abruptly.

"Hmm, not yet. But I'm sure I will soon, this place is full of guys," Yumi said and smiled.

Akira and Ten-Ten laughed. "Yeah, don't get your hopes up too high. A lot of these guys are jerks," Akira said, still laughing a bit.

"Take it from us, we learned that the hard way," Sakura said.

Yumi's smile stretched even wider, "Thanks for the heads up."

A girl in a cheerleader's uniform walked up to the girls and handed them a pamphlet.

"Hey girls!" said the cheerleader. "Are any of you interested in trying out for the cheerleader squad?"

Ten-Ten looked like she was going to be sick.

"Oh, yes! Me!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"I think I will too!" Sakura said. "How about you, Yumi?"

"I'm not sure…" Yumi said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I might try out. But if there are better stuff to do than that, then I won't."

Sakura shrugged, "Ok, but me and Ino are trying out so you won't be alone."

"I'll think about it," Yumi smiled at the cheerleader.

"Great! So here are the sign-up sheets for you two and an extra one for you," the girl referred to Yumi, "When you decide."

With that, the girl walked away to the next table.

"Oh yeah!" Ino exclaimed. "We forgot to tell you about the dance!"

"What dance?" Yumi asked.

"We have a dance next Friday night," Hinata answered.

"Did you guys get dresses yet?"

"Yeah, but we can go to the mall again with you if you want," Akira said.

"Nah, it's ok, I'll go tonight after school."

"Ok."

----------------

There you have it, the 24th chapter!! Whoo hoo. Anyways, the updating will be slower now that school is coming back (awwwwwwwwwwww). But on the bright side, I get to see all of my friends again (yaaaaaaaaaaayyy!!)!!!


	25. Crutches Can Get You Somewhere

I'm going to try and rap this story up by chapter…. 40 I guess. But don't hold your breath cause I have no idea if it'll last longer. After this update, I'll only update on weekends since I start school tomorrow. It is possible that I'll update during the week, but again, don't hold your breath.

----------------

The next day, Akira came to school in crutches. Let's explore the wonderful powers of flashbacks to find out how this happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pass the ball, Lee!" someone shouted from the stands.

"Wait, I can score!!!" Lee exclaimed as he passed all of the other players and was heading towards the net.

Kakashi slapped his forehead. Yes, Kakashi is the soccer coach.

Lee, ran close to the net and tried to score. Everyone was holding his or her breath but… yeah, he goalie caught it, barely.

"Lee! You should try and _pass _the ball!! Then it'll go in for sure!!" Akira shouted.

"Sorry…" Lee said.

"Grr…" Akira growled as she backed away from the net. The goalie booted the ball back into play.

Ten-Ten was defense with Naruto, and Neji and Sasuke were midfield. Akira was forward with Lee and some other guy while someone else was in nets.

Sasuke caught it, ran up a bit but then someone was on him so he passed it to Lee, who was the only one open. Lee began running for the net again with no intentions of passing.

"This is for your own good Lee…" Akira said under her breath as she stole the ball and passed it to her other forward.

"What was that for?" Lee demanded.

"Forget it," Akira said as she ran up to help her teammate.

Lee, who was furious, chassed after her and intercepted the pass that Akira was about to receive. In doing so, Akira, who was prepared to do an awesome back kick that would have scored for sure, tripped and fell on her right leg.

She was sent to the hospital and got a cast. Everyone was worried and blah, blah, blah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of flashback.

"Hey, Akira!" Yumi ran up towards her. It was Tuesday morning, the morning right after the game, and everyone wanted to sign Akira's cast.

"Hey, Yumi. What's up?" Akira replied.

"Can I sign your cast?" Yumi smiled.

Akira was getting really annoyed right now. She was surrounded by a group of people that all wanted to sign her cast. Sakura and Ino were trying their best to shoo the people away.

"I swear, If I hear that question one more time today I'll-"

"Can I sign your cast, Akira?" Naruto walked up to her.

"Grr…"

Now the rest of the gang was coming towards her. Akira was fuming.

"Hey, chill out, Akira. You look like you're gonna blow a fuse," Kiba said.

"I can't chill out! These people are soooooo annoying!!!!"

"Come over here," Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"So we can sneak you away."

"Oh. Good plan."

Akira crept through the crowd and hid behind Sasuke and Naruto. Then they silently made their way to class.

In English...

"How long do you have to keep the cast for?" Ino asked as she signed her name on the cast along with a 'Get well' note. Everyone was waiting for Kakashi to get to class.

"I think the doctor said two weeks. I'm not sure," Akira replied.

"Ok, so we get to be your personal doctors slash nurses for two whole weeks!!" Sakura said. She just loved taking care of people (go figure, she's a medic nin).

"Nah, you guys don't have to do that."

"But we want to. You're our friend after all," Hinata said as she smiled sweetly.

"Ok, fine. But I'm not a very demanding person so don't expect to be running around doing stuff for me."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll still help you with your books. You can't carry them if you're holding your crutches, now can you?" Ten-Ten said.

"…Fine. I'll play doctor with you," Akira teased.

"I can't wait for the dance this Friday… It's going to be so cool!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, only if we get dates," Yumi said.

"Did you get you're dress, Yumi?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. I got it while Akira was in the hospital."

"Oh! What does it look like??" Ino demanded.

"Let's see… it's a short black dress with pink embroidered around the waist."

"It sounds so cute! I can't wait to see it!!"

"How about we get together before the dance and help each other get ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! That would be great…. Oh shoot!" Akira started.

"What? What's wrong?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I can't go to the dance since I broke my leg…." Akira replied sadly.

"Aw man, it won't be any fun without you, Akira," Ino said.

Akira sighed, "I must be most unluckiest girl in the world."

"That's not true," Hinata said. "You have us."

"Yeah, and don't forget, you have Sasuke so don't you dare say that you're not lucky!" Sakura pitched in.

"Yeah, I guess… but if he was going to ask me to the dance then I'm missing a lot," Akira said.

Yumi shrugged, "If it makes you feel better, I won't go to the dance. I'll stay with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think that I'm gonna get a date anyways so what the heck."

"Hmm, I don't know… Kiba looks really interested…."

"What?"

"I think Kiba likes you."

"Kiba? No way! Are you serious?"

Akira shrugged, "He's always staring at you."

"He is?"

"Yeah, all the time. Don't you see him?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Promise that I'm not lying."

"Do you like him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I barely know him," Yumi said.

"Well, I barely knew Sasuke when…. When…." Akira tried to find teh right words.

"When he kissed you?" Ten-Ten asked with a smirk.

"When you started going out?" Ino said.

"What? We're not going out!" Akira said.

"Yeah, you are. Well, you will be as soon as he actually asks you out," Ino replied.

"Yeah, like he's gonna do that."

"Why wouldn't he?" Ten-Ten asked. "I mean he kissed you, what? Two, three times?"

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean anything until he asks me out."

"Whatever," Ino said.

At the end of math class… The bell just rang to end the class and the students began filing out.

Sasuke grabbed Akira's books and bag.

"You don't have to, I can hold my books," Akira said as she reached for her crutches.

"I don't think you can," Sasuke retorted.

"Yes, I can." With that, Akira stood up on one foot, grabbed her bag and books, stuffed the books in her bag and slung her bag on her shoulder. Then she grabbed her crutches and began making her way towards the door.

Once she was half way to the door, she dropped one of her crutches and her bag slid off her shoulder and onto the floor.

Sasuke smirked, "Oh yeah, you're doing just fine."

"Oh, shut up."

"You still want to do it by yourself?"

"…" Akira picked up her bag and tossed it to Sasuke. "Think fast."

Sasuke caught it and slung it on his shoulder. Then he picked up Akira's crutch that lay on the floor.

Akira reached out to grad it from him but Sasuke pulled away. "First, I have a question."

"What?" Akira asked.

"Are you going to go to that dance in crutches or what?"

"No. That would be stupid. I'm not going."

Akira tried to grab her crutch again but again, Sasuke pulled away. "I have another question."

"What now?"

"Instead of going to the dance, did you want to come over to my place?"

Akira stood with her feet glued to the floor, completely frozen.

----------------

Whoooooooooooo CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! **Ahem** sorry. Aw man, I don't like school that much, too much work. Oh well, at least I get to see all of my friends again :)

Ok, so this is Yumi's schedule:

1st period: science

2nd period: art

3rd period: low Math

4th period: English

5th period: gym

6th period: history


	26. Party Planners

YAY, UPDATE!!!! Soooooo sorry that I didn't update last week, I didn't really have the time… I'm working on my second story, it's coming along…. Very slowly… I have a shout-out to NeveR ForsakE ME, umm, I have no idea if you know how to respond to reviews and messages but you're supposed to look in your email. I had to say that here cause I knew you'd read it sooner or later and you weren't responding so, ya.

----------------

Akira stood with her feet glued to the floor, completely frozen.

"An answer would be nice," Sasuke said.

"Oh, umm…" Akira tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't find any words. She was _never _at a loss for words, so why was it happening now? Akira looked down at the floor and was shuffling her feet.

Sasuke noticed her fidgeting. "We're going to be late for class if you don't say something."

Akira looked up, "You don't want to go to the dance?"

"No. Not if you're not going."

"Well, you could dance with someone else. I mean… I'm not the only girl that's gonna be there."

"So you don't want to come over? Is that it?" Sasuke said in a flat tone.

Akira looked flustered. "No! I mean, yeah, I do. I just thought that maybe you'd like to dance with someone else…"

"Well, I don't."

"Really?" Akira looked up at Sasuke (she didn't have to look that way up, he's not _that_ much taller than her).

"Yeah. Are you coming over or what?"

Akira smiled sheepishly, "Sure."

Sasuke handed Akira her crutch and they walked to gym class with Akira feeling a little awkward. After school, Akira told the girls what her plans for next Friday night were so no one had to stay behind to keep her company.

At Lunch, when Ino was in line to buy her lunch, the rest of the girls were sitting at their table quietly discussing something…

"Akira, you and Yumi might not know it but Shikamaru and Ino's birthdays are coming up real soon…" Sakura began.

"Really? When?" Yumi asked a little exited.

"Shikamaru's is on the 22nd and Ino's is on the 23rd," Hinata replied.

"Wow, that's really close," Akira said.

"Yeah, but it's easier on us. This way we can plan one party for both of them," Ten-Ten point out.

"Hmm, smart!" Akira said smiling.

"What should we do for them?" Yumi asked.

"Let's have a vote. We can have a small party with just the gang or a huge party where we would invite a lot of people from school," Sakura said.

"I vote for a lot of people!!" Akira exclaimed.

"I don't think Shikamaru would like a huge party…" Hinata said.

"Yeah… but Ino really loves big parties… what are we going to do?" Ten-Ten said.

Akira shrugged, "So we'll just have a cake and stuff at lunch so people can walk over and wish her a happy birthday and then we'll have a small party for both of them."

"That's genius, Akira!" Sakura exclaimed.

Akira smiled, "Thanks!"

"So what kind of cake does Ino like?" Yumi asked.

"Lemon I think," Hinata said.

"What about Shika?"

"That's a good question…" Sakura said then smirked at Akira. "Akira, why don't you take a piece of paper and a pen and go ask your boyfriend?" Sakura had exaggerated the word _boyfriend._

Akira growled, "Fine."

"Oh, and ask the other guys what kind of cakes they like too, that way we don't have to sit here trying to figure this out all the time at birthdays."

"Ok, ok, I'm going now. Anything else?"

"Nope," Sakura smiled.

Akira walked over to the other end of the table and sat down between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke," Akira said.

"So what's up, Akira?" Kiba asked.

"Umm… well, I sorta have to ask Sasuke something in private," she turned to Sasuke, "Come on."

Akira got up and started walking towards the washrooms. Sasuke followed. He didn't ask any questions, just followed and waited for Akira to start talking.

"You know how Shikamaru's birthday is coming up?" Akira began. Sasuke nodded. "What kind of cake does he like?"

"That's it?" Sasuke smiled, almost laughed.

"Yeah, now tell me please," Akira looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you guys friends?"

"Yeah, but guys don't socialize in the same ways girls do."

"Come on, think!"

Sasuke thought for a moment and then said, "I think he likes plain."

Akira frowned, "He's so boring, jeez. I don't see what Ino sees in him." Sasuke smirked at this comment. "Will lemon be good enough?"

"Yeah, that should be fine."

Akira wrote down stuff on her paper. "How 'bout the other guys?"

"Naruto eats anything edible."

"Duh. That I know. What about the others?"

"I think Kiba likes chocolate the best, that's all I know."

"Jeez, you sure helped a lot."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sorry missy, at least I helped a bit."

"Ok, so what kind do you like?"

Sasuke smirked, "I can't tell you."

"Aww, why not?" Akira begged.

"Because that would make it too easy."

"Haha, very funny. Fine, don't tell me, I'll just have to get you something that Naruto would eat."

"That's fine."

"Ok, see ya." With that, Akira walked back to the table but before she went back to the girls, she went back to the guys.

"Back already? We thought you guys would need more time," Kiba smirked.

"Oh, yeah, you're hilarious. By the way, Yumi likes you," Akira lied a bit. Yumi never said that she actually like Kiba but at least now Kiba would try and make his move.

Akira went to reclaim her seat with the girls and shoved the piece of paper in her shirt pocket (Yeah, they had those pockets on the shirts on the top left hand corner. Not really nerdy, it looked pretty good) because Ino was back with her lunch.

The girls chit-chatted without giving any hints to Ino what they were planning. Everyday after school, the girls would call each other and plan the party. On Friday, Sakura brought a lemon cake just for Ino. At lunch, Ten-Ten and Sakura went to go get the cake while Yumi, Akira, and Hinata tried to keep Ino distracted.

"What's taking those two so long?" Ino complained.

"We told you already! Ten-Ten and Sakura went to go see the principal!" Akira said impatiently.

"Why?"

"We don't know, they didn't tell us," Hinata said more calmly than Akira.

Ino moaned as she took a bite out of her tuna sandwich, which was her favorite oddly enough….

After a few more minutes, Sakura and Ten-Ten finally appeared with the cake. It was a short cake and on the top, it read 'Happy Birthday Ino!' in purple icing.

When Ino say the cake when Sakura had placed it in front of her, Ino squealed with excitement.

"Aww!! You guys got me a cake?"

"Yeah! We knew you liked lemon so it's a lemon short cake!" Yumi said.

"Aww!!!" Ino went around giving hugs to her friends and then the girls sang her happy birthday. Half way through the song, loads of people had gathered around to sing along (Ino was really popular, well, so was the rest of the gang) and for a piece of cake.

Ino didn't even think about why the girls were giving her a mini party at school when she would obviously be getting one on the weekend for her real birthday. She just went with the flow and enjoyed her cake. Of coarse the guys got a piece, especially Shikamaru (although he refused to take it but Ino tried to shove it down his throat anyways).

After school, the girls got together at Ino's house to get ready for the dance. Akira came along just to help them get ready. She would go to Sasuke's as soon as the dance was supposed to start. At eight o'clock. Right now it was six thirty and the girls were in Ino's room pulling out their dresses and makeup.

Sakura pulled up her pink dress with the open sides up in front of her. "What would go good with this?"

"You should have some light pink earrings and some makeup, not too much though," Akira said. She was sitting on Ino's huge bed. Her crutches were also lying on the bed.

"What about my hair?"

Akira thought for a moment, and then Ino spoke up. "Curl it!"

"Ok, I'll go get changed," with that, Sakura walked into Ino's mini private bathroom to change.

While Sakura was getting changed, the other girls were getting their stuff together so they could go change as well. Once Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, the phone rang.

Ino walked up to the phone and picked it up carefully since she had just painted her nails a light purple to match her dress.

'**Hello?' **Ino said into the phone.

'**Hey, is Akira with you guys?'** came the deep voice that obviously belonged to Sasuke.

'**Yup! You want to talk to her?'**

'**Yeah'**

Ino covered the phone so Sasuke couldn't hear her call Akira. "Akira! Your boyfriend's on the phone!!"

Akira glared at Ino and took the phone from her.

'**Hello?'**

----------------

Ok, for those of you that haven't been keeping track (which is probably all of you. No, I wasn't keeping track either) it's the 21st of September at the end of the story (Friday). I might update again this weekend, _**maybe**_. See ya!!


	27. The Fun Begins

I feel so bad cause I haven't updated for what? Four weeks? I'm so sorry guys, school is insane. They gave us so many assignments already and now I have to start science fair sighs Oh well, I'll live (I hope…hehe, joking, joking :P).

----------------

'**Hello?' **Akira said into the phone.

'**Hey.' **came the other voice. Akira recognized it immediately as Sasuke.

'**Hey Sasuke. What's up?'**

'**When are you coming over?'**

'**Well, I'm helping the girls get ready for the dance so I'll be there around eight. Is that ok?'**

'**Yeah, I just have to go out for a bit and if I'm not back by then, my maid will let you in.'**

'**Ok! Sounds good, see ya then!'**

'**Hn.'**

Akira hung up the phone and then continued to help the girls get ready. Sakura came out of the bathroom in her dress and Ino ran inside with hers.

So what'd I miss?" Sakura asked. "Someone called, I heard from the bathroom."

"Sasuke called Akira," Ten-Ten said in a sing-song voice.

"Here?" Sakura asked a little confused.

"Yes. From our end of the conversation, they were talking about when Akira would be coming over," Hinata said with a small grin.

"Oh really? Sounds like he can't wait until you get there, Akira!" Sakura said also grinning.

Akira rolled her eyes. "You guys need a boyfriend so you'll stop obsessing over me and Sasuke."

"Sounds just about right!" Ino said happily. She had exited the bathroom in her purple short-cut dress.

Ten-Ten grinned, "We can't help it if the guys aren't asking us out." She picked up her dress and went to change in the bathroom.

"Then I'll make them ask you out. Anything so you guys will leave me _alone_!" Akira said, annoyed.

"Akira, come help me with my makeup please!" Yumi said from Ino's vanity.

"Fine."

Once they were ready, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Ten-Ten, Akira, and Yumi left in Ino's limo to the dance. On their way, Akira was dropped off at Sasuke's.

Akira walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She could hear the eco of the ring in Sasuke's huge house. After a few seconds, Sasuke's maid, Ai, opened the door.

Akira's face brightened, "Hi Ai! How are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you. How are you this evening, Akira-chan?"

"I'm great!"

Ai stepped aside to let Akira in. Ino's limo left as soon as Akira entered the house. She sadly watched the limo leave. She wanted to go so badly but she just had to go and break her leg, didn't she?

'_I'm such a baka…' _Akira thought.

Ai showed Akira to the living room. "Sasuke-kun is out, I think he already informed you, did he not?"

"Yeah, he said he would be back soon though."

"Yes. Would you like anything? Something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'll just wait here," Akira said as she sat down on the couch.

"Very well. If you need anything, just call for me, I'll be close by."

"Ok."

With that, Ai left the room. Akira looked around the room. It hadn't changed since the last time except Sasuke's cast from when he broke his arm was lying on the coffee table.

Just then, Itachi walked into the living room. Akira looked up upon his entrance and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey, Itachi," Akira said.

"So you're back, Akira? I thought you would be."

"Why's that?" Akira asked with a confused look.

"Well, Sasuke seemed to take a liking to you. I can't complain, you are a fairly attractive girl for your age."

Akira blushed lightly. "Uh, thanks."

"What do you two plan to do this evening?"

Akira shrugged, "I don't really know. I thought Sasuke had it all planned out."

"Hm, well he should be back soon. I have to leave myself."

"Ok, bye."

Akira waited in silence for about ten minutes when she heard a door open and close. Soon after she saw Sasuke enter the living room.

-------------------------------

At the dance… The girls had just arrived and the party was weak, seriously. They were in a huge gym that was separated in two parts, the dance floor, which was pitch dark, and a lighter section where you could sit down and chat. There were hardly any people on the dance floor. Mostly everyone was talking in the lighted section. The music was horrible. They were playing some weak, boring, eighties music.

"Well girls," Ino began, "looks like we need to shake this place up a bit. Don't you think?"

"Sounds good!" Yumi said.

"Yeah, this place is pathetic" Ten-Ten commented.

"Good, now what's the plan of action?" Ino asked.

"Hm, I think I have an idea. Follow my lead," Sakura said and started making her way towards the DJ booth.

She told him something and then got up on a small platform with a microphone. The DJ turned down the awful music that he was playing so Sakura could be heard.

"Hey Konoha High, how are we feeling tonight?" she said into the microphone.

Some people cheered while others looked at Sakura curiously.

"Hm, I don't know, I think Konoha High isn't such a great group. I said, how are we feeling tonight?!"

More cheers, louder than before, way louder.

"That's better," Sakura smiled. "Now let's mix it up a little, this place looks like a retirement home."

The DJ started playing 'I like to move it'.

People cheered at the change of song. More and more people gathered round the platform were Sakura stood.

Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru entered the building. They looked around to see Sakura on her platform encouraging the crowd.

"Hm, maybe this dance won't be such a bummer after all," Kiba said smirking.

"Ok girls, those boys just standing around aren't looking that impressed. Let's show them what we can do!"

Sakura got off her platform and began to dance with Ino, Yumi, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. While they were dancing, Ten-Ten felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Neji.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Neji!"

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

Neji held onto Ten-Ten's waist and Ten-Ten placed her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. Since it was a fast song, they were swaying from side to side in a circular motion.

Sakura caught her eye and flashed her a grin. Ten-Ten grinned widely back at her friend.

Ino sighed looking longingly at Ten-Ten and Neji dancing. "Aw, they look so cute! I wish Shika would ask me to dance too…"

"It's ok Ino. I'm sure he'll ask you soon," Hinata said. It was hard to hear over the music.

"Yeah, he's probably just waiting for a slow dance," Sakura chipped in.

"Maybe…" Ino said.

Ten-Ten and Neji danced for four whole songs when Ten-Ten's feet began to hurt so she went to go sit down with the girls.

Hinata and Sakura were right. At the first slow dance, Shikamaru approached Ino.

"Did you want to dance?" he asked Ino.

"With you?" Ino jumped up from her seat.

Shikamaru looked around him as if expecting to see someone come walking by. Then he looked back at Ino.

"Yeah."

Ino's eyes glittered, "Ok!" With that she dragged Shikamaru into the crowd and they began to dance. They did exactly what Ten-Ten and Neji did except they danced to the beat of the slow song.

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee made their way to the girls that were sitting down.

"You girls wanna dance?" Kiba said more to Yumi than to Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh, umm…" Yumi began. She was blushing lightly but you couldn't see it in the dark.

"Yeah!" Sakura said standing up.

"What about Ten-Ten?" Hinata asked.

"Neji's coming here in a second. So are you girls coming or what?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't k-know…" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, come on Hinata, let's dance!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

----------------

Yay, I FINALY update!!!! I need ideas for what Sasuke and Akira are going to do together… come on people, give me ideas please! I made a one shot and I'm planning on writing another one right now so go check them out!!


	28. Dance!

I still need ideas for Sasuke and Akira… I do have some ideas of my own, and thanks so much naruhina4343 for your suggestion!! I really appreciate how supportive you guys are, all of you that have been reviewing, thanks!!! IT'S AN UPDATE MARATHON THIS WEEKEND FOR ME, SO STAY TUNNED!!!!!

----------------

"Yeah, come on Hinata, let's dance!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Great! Come on!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and practically dragged her to the dance floor.

"Oh, o-ok…" Hinata said in an unsure voice. She was blushing bright red.

Once they were standing in the middle of a group of people that were dancing, Naruto stopped. He had no idea how to dance…

"Um… Hinata-chan?" Naruto began.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"Do you know how to dance? " Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Hinata sighed. "Um, n-no, not really Naruto…"

Naruto looked disappointed. Then he glanced at Shikamaru and Ino.

"Let's just do what they're doing then!" Naruto said, exited once again.

"O-ok…" Hinata said in a small voice.

Naruto placed his hands on her hips and Hinata blushed even more than before. Suddenly, Naruto felt kind of weird. He felt…. Happy. He always thought of Hinata as a friend until he got a crush on her last year. Now he finally got the chance to dance with her and he didn't even know what to do!

Hinata slowly placed her arms around Naruto's neck and they began to dance to the beat of the slow dance.

After a minute or two, Hinata started to relax a little and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed at this.

"H-hinata-chan?" Naruto began.

"Hm…?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know, just asking…."

As soon as Kiba and Yumi were on the dance floor, Yumi had her head resting on Kiba's shoulder in a heartbeat.

'_For a girl that looked pretty shy, she sure knows how to dance…'_ Kiba thought as the two of them swayed back and forth.

The song finished but neither Kiba nor Yumi stopped dancing. Yumi was so happy that she was ready to fall asleep on Kiba's shoulder.

There was nothing special with Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru except for the fact that the two girls were in pure bliss.

In the meantime, Ten-Ten was waiting, a little impatiently, at her seat. One whole song had passed and he wasn't here. She had had a couple of boys walk up to her and asked her to dance but she said that she was waiting for someone. Which was true except that that someone was taking forever!!

Then, finally, Neji came to sit down next to Ten-Ten with two drinks in his hand.

"Finally! Ten-Ten burst out. She couldn't help herself.

Neji just smirked, "Sorry, the line for drinks was long."

"It's ok. What'd you get?"

"Is cola ok?"

"Sure," Ten-Ten said as she gratefully took the drink. She took a sip. "This dance is pretty fun, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's only cause you're here."

Ten-Ten smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet Neji!"

"Yeah? I thought it was the truth," he smirked.

Ten-Ten smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. But Neji didn't let her stop there. He licked the bottom of her lip and Ten-Ten obediently let him in. They didn't brake apart until Naruto and Hinata walked up to them.

"Having fun?" Naruto smirked.

Neji and Ten-Ten looked at Naruto, who was grinning from ear to ear, and Hinata, who was staring at the ground, obviously embarrassed that she had interrupted something important.

"Yes, actually, we were," Ten-Ten smiled.

"S-sorry we interrupted…" Hinata said in a low voice that was hard to hear over the loud music.

"Forget it," Neji said.

"Yeah. So did you guys have fun?" Ten-Ten smirked.

Hinata blushed but smiled. "Y-yes."

"Really?! What'd you do??" Ten-Ten exclaimed excitedly.

"We just danced," Naruto huffed.

"Oh really?" Neji said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We didn't get all cozy like you two or anything…" Naruto huffed even more.

"I don't believe it," Ten-Ten said. "Come on, kiss sometime tonight or I'm gonna make you and you won't like it very much…."

"Hmph, fine," Naruto pouted. Then he turned to Hinata, held her face in his hands, and placed his lips against hers. Hinata, surprised, didn't know how to act so she just let Naruto continue.

There was nothing to do, really. Naruto just let go after what seemed like forever. But Hinata didn't mind.

When they broke apart, Ten-Ten spoke up. "What? No tongue?"

Naruto blushed lightly but still answered with attitude. "No. Jeez, if you want to see tongue so badly, watch Sakura and Lee over there," Naruto pointed in back of him.

Just like he said, Sakura and Lee were making out on the dance floor.

Ten-Ten smirked, "Oh la-la. Look at them!"

"Not just them. Look at Shikamaru," Neji said.

Sure enough, Ino and Shikamaru were kissing too. Not making out though, no tongue.

"Wow, everyone's getting cozy. Looks like Sakura really turned the party around," Ten-Ten said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"Hey Sasuke. Where'd you go?" Akira asked as Sasuke walked into the room.

"Video store," Sasuke replied.

Akira looked a little confused, "What for?"

"You'll see," Sasuke smirked. He placed the bag he was carrying on the coffee table, sat down next to Akira, and leaned in so his face was close to hers.

Akira smirked, "Now now, Sasuke. You should no better than to come on to a girl with a broken leg."

"No, I don't know better," he said and then placed his lips against Akira's. He licked her bottom lip and Akira opened her mouth slightly.

"Ahem," came a half cough, half chocking sound from the entrance of the living room.

Sasuke and Akira broke apart to find Itachi smirking from ear to ear.

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Get lost Itachi."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because my plans for tonight have been canceled so I've decided to keep you two company."

"Why? What happened?" Akira asked. She was annoyed but was trying to act nice in front of Sasuke's older brother.

Itachi shrugged, "The girl that I had plans with was busy tonight with someone else apparently.

Akira raised an eyebrow, "You mean she cheated on you?"

"Hn. It just means that Itachi can't get a girl."

"Watch your tongue, Sasuke. That's no way to talk in front of your girlfriend," Itachi said.

That made Akira feel a little uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat.

"Ah, so you've bought some movies. Why not watch them?"

"Hn…" Sasuke grumbled as he got up and placed a DVD in the DVD player. Then he turned off the lights and sat down next to Akira.

Itachi placed himself on the other side of Sasuke. The movie began and Akira felt really uncomfortable with Itachi in the room. After a few minutes, Ai came in with some popcorn. She looked really confused to see Itachi there but she didn't say anything.

They were watching saw 4 (A.N: It's comin' out soon!! But let's just pretend it's out already. It's a horror movie, not really scary mind you… but super gross!).

At the scary parts, Akira would grab Sasuke's sleeve and start shaking a bit. Sasuke would just smirk but when Itachi saw this, he would look at them and this would prevent Sasuke from doing anything.

Akira had half of the bowl of popcorn and left the rest for the two brothers. Sasuke barely even looked at the bowl while Itachi happily ate some of it. It seemed as if Itachi was enjoying pissing off Sasuke. And this whole thing was definitely pissing him off.

After the movie finished, Akira was shaking and couldn't stand up or she would just wobble and fall down. She tried but Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"Why don't you go bring Ai the bowl, Itachi?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Of coarse," Itachi said as he picked up the bowl and left the room.

Sasuke turned to Akira, who was sitting on the couch trying not to remember the really disgusting parts of the movie.

"I'm sorry about Itachi. I didn't think he would stay and mess everything up."

"It's fine, we'll just do something else some other time," Akira smiled sweetly at him.

"Like go see a movie in a theatre when your leg is better?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok!"

----------------

Wow, that sure took me a long time to write…. Ok, so the update marathon has begun!!!! Have fun guys!


	29. THE Party Planners

I'm doing some serious updating this weekend, look forward to it! Yeah! It's an update maranthon!!!

----------------

Akira called Tsukiko to give her a lift home once she and Sasuke were done with the movies. It wasn't the best night with Itachi **ahem**, but it was still a date… sort of…

"So how was your date?" Tsukiko asked smiling from her driver's seat. She was driving an electric blue Mustang convertible (A.N: It's a kind of car) with the wind flowing through her dirty blond hair.

Akira was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Well, it was ok…"

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow, "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"It started just fine except… well, Sasuke's brother decided to stay with us because he got ditched by a girl…"

"Poor guy. So his brother was that bad? What did he do?"

"Oh man, you should have been there. He was so annoying!!"

"How old is he?"

"…20…"

"20?? And you're telling me he was annoying? Annoying like a seven-year-old?"

"Oh-ho, he was worse. Way worse."

"Oh well. You'll have other chances with Sasuke, right?"

"Duh!"

"And what about that friend of yours… Ino right?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Isn't it her birthday soon?"

"Yeah, we're gonna have a party for her and Shikamaru tomorrow," Akira leaned closer to Tsukiko from her seat to whisper something in her ear. "You wanna know a secret?" she whispered.

"What?" Tsukiko asked mimicking Akira's whispering voice.

"Ino likes Shikamaru and he likes her back," Akira grinned.

Tsukiko threw back her dirty-blond hair back and laughed. "Really? Now why is this such a big secret?"

Akira shrugged, "It's not a big secret." Then she grinned, "I like building up the suspense in you. You look so _cute_!"

Tsukiko's eyebrows shot up but then her look softened. "Well, I guess that'll help me get a boyfriend, right?"

The two girls laughed. Tsukiko was more of a sister than a mother to Akira. Akira idolized her. She was pretty and kind at heart. Akira took on great influence of her mother like her kind spirit and optimistic attitude. She obviously didn't get her good looks from Tsukiko but most probably from her biological mother. People wouldn't be able to tell that they weren't blood-related even if they don't look alike. It's just one of the world's many wonders.

The night passed by swiftly. Akira had played a couple of games with Tsukiko that night like Uno and Clue so the time flew by.

The next morning, at around eight thirty, Akira received a phone call. She had been in a deep sleep when the phone rang and was jolted awake by the phone.

After an attempt to ignore the phone, which failed miserably, Akira wearily sat up in her bed in her blue silk pajama's with yellow ducks on them and picked up the phone to hear Sakura at the other end.

'What is it? You better have a VERY good excuse for waking me up so early…' Akira moaned. 

'**Then this is your wake up call, Akira! GET UP!!!!'** Sakura yelled into the phone, making Akira drop it on the floor and cover her ears.

Akira took her time while picking up the phone.

'You're so mean Sakura…. What do you want anyways?' 'Uh, hello? It's Ino's party today, remember??' 

Akira suddenly straightened up from her slouching/sitting position on her bed. She had completely forgotten about the party.

'Oh shit! When are we supposed to meet again?' Akira asked frantically. 

'At ten this morning. We were going to meet at my house and set everything up there. Then we're supposed to have a huge party around two o'clock in the afternoon with all of the guys and then have a sleep over!!'

Akira's end of the line was silent. 'Akira? Are you there?' 

"**Uh… yeah, sorry, I'm here. I gotta go get ready to come over and help. Do I need to bring anything?'**

'**Just your stuff for the sleepover tonight, that's it. I have all of the party supplies here. Just hurry up, will you? The last thing we need is for everything to go wrong.'**

'**Sleepover stuff, got it.' **Akira said into the phone. She was actually writing this down. **'Ok, so I'll be there in an hour.'**

'**You better or you're so dead.'**

'**Fine, fine, now byeee!! See you in an hour!' **Akira said in a sing song voice before immediately closing the phone before Sakura could reply.

She sighed and heaved herself off of her comfy bed. Then she got changed, backed her bag for the sleepover and ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as she promised, Akira was at Sakura's house in an hour's time.

When she got there, she and Sakura were the only Party Planner there. That's what they had called themselves, the Party Planners. Or Double P when Ino was around. Ino would ask what Double P was but they would simply reply that they were coming up with new chat room names and… she fell for it.

Ten o'clock rolled along and Yumi, Hinata, and Ten-Ten all arrived at the same time. And so the preparations began…

"I think we should put up yellow and green streamers all over the living room and dinning room," Sakura stated. "They're Ino and Shika's favorite colours."

The five girls were sitting in Sakura's living room. Each of them was occupying a cushion as they all sat around the coffee table.

"Yeah, and we can twist them together like this…" Akira said as she picked up a small piece of yellow and green streamers to demonstrate.

"Yeah! And we can stick them to the ceiling!!" Ten-Ten exclaimed exitedly.

"But what are we going to stick them with?" Hinata asked.

The room fell silent. They had been coming up with amazing ideas for about an hour now and not even a single decoration was up. They kept coming along problems like how would they hang 'this', or what about 'that'. It was quite frustrating.

"Ok, how about we use tape?" Akira suggested.

"That would ruin the paint, Akira," Yumi said.

Akira frowned. "Fine. What about sticky tack?"

"That could work…" Hinata said unsurely.

"Or not… it would probably fall all the time," Sakura commented. Hinata looked down at the floor hopping to find an idea from Sakura's living room carpet.

"You know what? We'll just use tape. Forget about the paint getting ruined, you're rich Sakura! You can get it fixed _easily_!" Akira said.

"Alright, I don't have a problem with that," Sakura agreed.

"Ok, now on to the balloons, which colours and whose gonna take care of them?" Ten-Ten said, taking charge.

"Me and Hinata-chan can take care of the balloons and streamers, what's next?" Yumi offered.

"Confetti. We absolutely need confetti," Sakura stated. "Ino _adores _confetti."

"Ok I'll take care of the confetti, now whose going to take care of the cake?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Sakura and I can bake and decorate the cake. After all of that's done, we can get the presents ready and call the guys and Ino over," Akira said. "Any questions?"

"Nope, now let's get this party on it's way, shall we?" Sakura said as she got up from her cushion.

The girls started to tackle their assigned tasks. Sakura and Akira headed for the kitchen to start on the cake, Yumi and Hinata began in the living room with the streamers and balloons, and Ten-Ten sat in the dinning room, organizing the confetti.

Time passed and eventually, it was just about two o'clock. Ten-Ten had gone to Ino's house to fetch her and Sakura had left to go get the guys. Everything was falling into place.

The plan was for Sakura to arrive with the guys at the exact same time as Ten-Ten was to arrive with Ino. They would all enter the house but once they reached the darkened living room, the lights would turn on and everyone except Ino and Shikamaru would scream 'Happy Birthday!!' Everyone except Ino and Shikamaru were in on the plan but Shika was already suspecting something, even though he didn't say anything.

"Ten-Ten, aren't we going to Sakura's for a sleepover?" Ino asked. She and Ten-Ten had been waiting at Ino's house for half an hour.

According to the plan, Ten-Ten was supposed to receive a text message from Sakura when she was on her way to her house with the guys.

"Yeah, we are," Ten-Ten replied.

"Then why aren't we going already? Come on! I want to get there as soon as possible so we have extra time for fun!!"

"We can't go yet."

"Why not??" Ino complained.

"Because…. Because Sakura's not home. She was going to call me when she got home so we could meet her there.

Ino raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why can't her maids let us in?"

"Um, it's their day off, remember? Sakura gave them all a day off so we could do whatever we want tonight."

"Oh, ok. Well Sakura better hurry up, I'm getting bored waiting…"

Just then, Ten-Ten's pocket vibrated. It was the text message from Sakura.

"Ok, Sakura's home now, let's go!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she dragged Ino out the door.

"Took her long enough…" Ino mumbled.

When they arrived there, Sakura was waiting outside, pretending to have lost her house key and ringing the doorbell, with the guys. She had to act everything out or Shikamaru would find out their plan.

"There you are Ten-Ten! I forgot my key and the girls are probably downstairs so they can't hear the doorbell. Can you unlock the door please?" Sakura lied.

"Alright, alright…" Ten-Ten played along and pulled out Sakura's house key from her pocket.

The large group entered the house and headed for the living room.

"Not that I'm happy to see you guys but… what are you doing here?" Ino asked the boys.

But before Ino's question could be answered, Akira flashed open the lights and everybody screamed 'Happy Birthday' to Ino and Shikamaru.

----------------

Yay, an update!!!! Happy Halloween people!


	30. Party Games

Ok, I know I didn't explain this at all, but this weekend I'm doing an update marathon!! Basically I'll be updating a lot this weekend and it started Thursday night when I updated 2 chapters. Anyways, enjoy the marathon!!

----------------

"Happy Birthday Ino and Shika!!!!" Everyone in the room shouted as soon as the lights had turned on.

Ino stood rooted to the floor, completely shocked.

"You guys made us a surprise party??" Ino asked, stilled shocked. She really didn't expect this.

"You thought we wouldn't?" It was Sakura, who was poking Ino's arm, who said this.

"Well you guys were so secretive!"

"Duh! That's how you make a surprise!" Ten-Ten said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok, forget it. Less talking more partying," Akira said as she walked towards the coffee table and picked up two party hats. She placed one on Ino's head and the other on Shikamaru's while he mumbled 'troublesome…'

"Now, as the first party entertainment, we have… spin the bottle!" Sakura grinned.

"Why spin the bottle?" Ino asked curiously.

Yumi grinned as well, "We just thought that it was fitting since all of us our going out with the guys."

"Ok, everyone sit down on the carpet and let's start!" Sakura said.

Hinata went to get the bottle from the kitchen and Ten-Ten followed. Once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot from everyone else, Ten-Ten spoke up.

"We can't forget the magnets or else the whole plan is ruined."

"Where are they?" Hinata asked as she took the bottle from the kitchen table.

"In the cupboard, I think." Ten-Ten opened a cupboard that was right above the sink and pulled out a small plastic bag. In the bag were three small magnets. "Found them. Now we just have to put one in the bottle and give the other to Akira, right?"

"Yes." Hinata took a magnet from Ten-Ten and placed it in the bottle. Ten-Ten held the magnet in her hand but in a way that you wouldn't notice that she was holding something.

Then she placed the last magnet back in the bag and the two girls exited the kitchen. When they entered the living room, Ten-Ten sat down right next to Akira, who was sitting next to Ino. Ten-Ten slipped the magnet into Akira's hand that was lingering at her side. Sasuke and Neji seemed to notice the exchange but said nothing.

"Ok birthday girl! You get to spin it first!" Yumi smiled.

"Alright!" Ino said as she leaned forward towards the bottle and spun it.

The bottle whirled and whirled around and around and soon it began to slow down. It was creaking by Lee, then Ten-Ten, then Akira, then Ino, then it creaked even slower pass Sakura and landed right on Yumi.

"Yumi!! Yumi has to kiss someone!!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

Yumi looked nervous as she said, "Ok, now you spin Shika."

Shikamaru leaned forward, just as Ino had done, and spun the bottle.

Shikamaru obviously had more strength in his arms than Ino for the bottle didn't slow down for a while. Akira was following the bottle with her eyes and pretty soon she got dizzy. The bottle was finally slowing down and went pass Sasuke, Neji, Shika, and to Yumi's dismay, Kiba. It just barely passed Lee but landed on Ten-Ten.

Yumi's face was flushed of colour and Ten-Ten crinkled her nose. Akira looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Maybe this shouldn't count…" Hinata said in a low voice. But deep down inside, she wanted to know what would happen next.

"But that wouldn't be any fun anymore." Of course it was Kiba, the sick puppy, smirking widely.

Yumi looked good and ready to punch him but she restrained herself.

"Ok, so we'll just kiss on the cheek," Ten-Ten said and then smirked suddenly, "Unless you want to actually kiss, Yumi…"

Yumi didn't restrain herself from punching Ten-Ten's arm. She didn't cry in pain, but instead, Ten-Ten began laughing along with everyone else.

"Come on now," Akira said while wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She was laughing so hard that it made her cry and Ino had to help her gain control of herself. "Just do it so we can continue the game!"

Reluctantly, Yumi gave Ten-Ten a kiss on the cheek. Kiba whistled and Yumi shot him a glare.

"Now you can spin it, Yumi!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Yumi spun the bottle and it landed right on Shikamaru.

Akira immediately sat up straight and took the unnoticed magnet and tapped Ino on the back.

"Good luck Ino!" she smirked and carefully placed the magnet behind Ino's back.

Ino was about to burst. The bottle _had _to land on her. It just had to!

Now Ten-Ten spun the bottle. It was moving a little strangely every time it passed by Ino but she didn't notice. The bottle came to a strange, abrupt halt right in front of Ino.

Ino was trying her best not to squeal. She hadn't noticed the bottle's strange stop.

"Ok birthday boy and girl, let's see the fireworks!" Ten-Ten teased.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for Shikamaru?" Neji, surprisingly, smirked.

"How troublesome…" Shika mumbled under his breath. He leaned forward towards Ino and gently kissed her lips. Despite his comment, Shikamaru let the moment last for just a little longer.

Kiba, Akira, and Ten-Ten whistled encouragingly while everyone else was smirking or smiling.

The couple finally broke apart and then Shika spun the bottle once more. The bottle had once again landed on Ino in that same abrupt manner. Akira slapped her forehead as she remembered that she had forgotten to remove the magnet and the whole room noticed this. Naruto was getting suspicious now…

"What's wrong, Akira?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Akira replied a little too suddenly.

"It looked like you just remembered something," Sasuke smirked.

Akira shot a glare at him but it was too late. Now the guys and Ino were on to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, I um… just forgot to… check the cake!" Akira picket up the magnet from behind Ino's back, stood up, and ran into the kitchen.

Everyone watched as Akira ran into the kitchen. The girls that were in on the plan were starting to look a little nervous.

"What's going on you guys?" Ino asked as she looked at the other girls.

"Nothing! Really!" Ten-Ten blurted.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Honest!"

"Are you positive?" Neji had gotten up and placed himself behind Ten-Ten and seductively placed his arms around her waist.

Ten-Ten could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I still won't tell!"

Neji tightened his grip and pressed his lips teasingly on her neck. This just made Ten-Ten turn redder and kept her mouth shut tighter.

Unfortunately, Ten-Ten was glancing at the bottle and this made Naruto pick it up and inspect it. He shook it and finally, a small magnet fell out. Kiba picked up the magnet in his hands.

"What's this doing in here?" he inquired.

"Well, that's a…." Yumi thought for a moment.

"A piece of black paper!" Sakura shouted out suddenly.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"It doesn't feel like paper. It feels more like a magnet…" Kiba said.

"Oh, I see! So you guys placed a magnet in the bottle to set up the game!" Ino said.

"But then where is the second magnet?" Lee asked.

Sasuke stood up suddenly, "I think I know." He headed into the kitchen and found Akira with her ear pressed closed to the door.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of someone's voice made Akira jump with surprise and hide her hands behind her back.

"I was, uh… just about to go back in! Bye!" Akira tried to pass by Sasuke but he held her back.

"Not so fast…"

Sasuke placed his arms on her waist. This made Akira jump, but not blush. Then he sneakily moved his hands towards her hands behind her back. He then pried the small magnet from her fingers and held it in front of her eyes.

Akira pouted. "Aw, you got me!"

"Come on, let's go back and show the others the magnet," Sasuke smirked.

"Fine, fine…"

When the two of them re-entered the living room, everyone looked at them expectantly. They went to go sit down and Sasuke threw the magnet next to the bottle as he sat down.

"So we have two culprits. Who else was in on this?" Shikamaru asked.

All of the girls except Ino, Ten-Ten, and Akira blushed lightly.

"So all of the girls except Ino," Neji said.

"What'd you guys do it for?" Ino questioned as she looked around at her friends.

"We really wanted to see Shika make his move!" Akira grinned.

"Yeah, and we knew that that would make you both happy," Hinata smiled sweetly.

"You are so troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

Ino sighed, "Oh well! At least it was fun!"

"Yeah, plus we got some bonus entertainment like that scene with Ten-Ten and Yumi…" Kiba said.

But the smirk was wiped right off his face as he was hit by two pillows smack in the middle of his face.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted but Yumi and Ten-Ten just grinned.

"Pillow fight!" Sakura yelled as she stood up, grabbed a pillow and launched it right at Akira.

Akira took the blow to her stomach and fell back laughing.

"We'll just wait out here…" Lee said as he and the other guys stepped out of the room and the girls started a pillow war.

----------------

Ok, I didn't have time to update Friday and Saturday I had zero access to the Internet but I have the last update ready!! I'll post it up right away.


	31. The Sleepover

This is the final update of the update marathon. I know that it's only four chapters but it was the best I could do, I was stuck without much computer all weekend :( Oh well, at least it's a month's worth (four updates about four weekends per month)!! Enjoy the last chapter of the marathon!!!!

----------------

The boys, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru, hung around in the hallway of Sakura's house while the girls had their pillow war. Once they were finally finished, they had cake, presents, and then the guys went home. Now it was about 5:30PM and the girls were just saying bye to the guys.

"Bye! See you guys on Monday!!" the girls said in unison as they waved.

They re-entered the house and went straight to the living room.

"Whew, that was so much fun!" Yumi said as she let herself fall on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks so much you guys for the party!!" Ino exclaimed.

"No problem! But now we have to clean up…" Sakura said and sighed.

The place was a pigsty. All of the pillows were lying on the floor, the dinning room had Naruto's plate on the floor along with bits of his cake, and the dinning room table was a mess, period.

"Ok girls, we can get this done faster if we have fun doing it, right?" Ino asked.

"I guess…" Hinata said, thinking.

"So all we need to do is put on some music and have a race!" Ino said excitedly.

"Great idea, Ino!" Akira said with a glint in her eyes. "I call the living room!"

"Wait, It'll be more fun with teams! Two teams, each with three of us," Sakura suggested. "Who wants to be in my team?"

"Me!" Akira and Ten-Ten exclaimed at the exact same time.

"Ok, so Yumi, Hinata, and Ino can be the other team."

"Ok! We'll do the dinning room," Ino said as she dashed for the CD player.

"Wait, wait, wait!! We need some kind of motive… like the winners get to sleep on the couch tonight!" Yumi suggested.

"Yeah! Ok, so everyone start cleaning…" Ino placed her finger above the play button. "Now!" she hit the play button and the song Wake Up Call by Maroon 5 played.

All of the girls made a dash for their stations and began cleaning franticly. By the end of the song, both teams were done with the cleaning but now came the issue of who finished first…

"No Ino Pig, our team finished first!!" Sakura shouted. She was right in the birthday girl's face.

"No way Forehead! We had you beat by a whole minute!!" Ino spat back.

"Maybe we could…" Hinata began.

"Ino Pig!" Sakura taunted.

"Forehead!!" Ino shouted even louder than Sakura.

"Ino Pig!!!" Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ten-Ten yelled the loudest she could. Ino and Sakura quickly stopped their bickering.

"Thanks Ten-Ten," Akira said as she gave an appreciative nod towards Ten-Ten and sighed. "It doesn't matter who wins, you guys! We'll just decide ourselves who sleeps on the couch and who sleeps on the floor."

"Fine. How do we decide that?" Ino asked.

"Well, since it's your birthday, Ino, you can sleep on the couch," Yumi said.

"Yes!!" Ino jumped up with joy.

Sakura glared at her.

"Now who else _really _wants to sleep on the couch?" Akira asked.

"I do," Sakura said calmly.

"Ok, so Sakura can also sleep on the couch. Anyone else?" No one replied. "Ok, then I'll sleep on the couch too, unless someone wants to switch out with me."

"Nope, we're good!" Ten-Ten said.

"I'm fine on the floor," Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok too," Yumi agreed.

"Good, now let's set up our sleeping bags!" Sakura exclaimed as she dashed for the stairs to get her bag from her room.

Ten-Ten picked up the phone suddenly.

"Umm… Ten-Ten?" Akira began.

"Hm?" Ten-Ten replied in a moan as she began to dial numbers.

"Who are you calling?"

"Pizza guy. I'm starving, aren't you?"

Akira thought for a moment. "Well, we were having so much fun that I forgot how hungry I was! But yeah, I'm really hungry!"

"What kind of pizza do I get?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Cheese!" Yumi shouted from on the floor. She was already unpacking her sleeping bag.

"I second that!" Ino shouted. She was lying down on the couch with her head hanging over the armrest.

"Anything as long as there's no meat!" Sakura said as she ran down the stairs with her sleeping bag.

"You're a vegetarian, Sakura?" Akira asked, shocked.

"No, but I just don't feel like eating any meat right now. I thing I had too much cake…"

Akira smiled, "Well, maybe. I wouldn't know, I was just watching you eat practically half of the cake, that's all."

"Hey, I didn't have _that _much cake!" Sakura glared at her.

"I was just joking!" Akira raised her arms up in defense.

"Yes, hi. I'll have two large cheese pizzas," Ten-Ten said into the phone. There was a pause. "13964 9th street." Another pause. "Ok, thanks, bye!" and she hung up the phone.

"So how long 'till supper time?" Ino asked. She was still lounging on the couch.

"Twenty minutes tops. Now where did you guys put my sleeping bag?"

"Hinata's sitting on it," Sakura replied simply.

Hinata, who had been very quiet this whole time, got up and pulled Ten-Ten's sleeping bag from under her bottom. She gingerly handed it to Ten-Ten with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, it's not completely squashed," Ten-Ten grinned.

The girls had all set up their beds and then the doorbell rang. Sakura accepted the pizza and paid the delivery boy. The girls had their supper and then they sat in their beds and began to gossip.

"So now what do we do?" Ino began. "I mean, they've all kissed us but none of the guys are doing anything about it!"

"I know, eh? They haven't even properly asked us out yet!" Akira said. She was holding on to a stuffed horse, which she held close to her chest.

"So what are we going to do about it? It's not like we can make them make their move…" Ten-Ten began.

"We could encourage them though…" Yumi suggested.

"How can we be sure that they really like us?" Hinata asked. She to had a stuffed animal but hers was a bear that lay in her lap.

"Come on, Hinata!" Sakura said. "Isn't it a little obvious when a guy who has a ton of fan girls chooses you over all of them?"

"Sakura has a good point…" Akira sighed.

"Aww, how cute! Akira wants Sasuke!!" Ino teased.

"Do not!" Akira snapped.

"You do so! I can see it in your eyes when you look at him!"

"See what in my eyes?"

"See how much you like him!"

"…You make absolutely no sense at all, Ino…"

"Yes she does," Hinata joined in.

"Yeah, you really do like him, don't you, Akira?" Ten-Ten asked smirking.

Akira blushed lightly. "So what? You like Neji, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So why is it such a big deal that I like Sasuke?"

"Cause you try to deny it!!" Sakura said, she was also grinning.

"Ugh, whatever…"

"Naruto's birthday is soon, huh?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, on the tenth, why?" Akira replied.

"Because we'll have to make him a surprise party too…"

"And Hinata should be his present!!" Ten-Ten teased.

Hinata turned a bright red. "I-I don't know…"

"Relax Hinata, she's just joking," Sakura reassured her friend. "But he does like you a lot."

"You bet he does!" Akira said proudly.

"I guess so," Hinata smiled.

"So now we have to work on operation 'Party Planners 2'!" Ino said.

"Let's start planning, girls!" Yumi exclaimed as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

----------------

Ok, this chapter is really crappy cause I had to finish it really fast since I have to go to bed now. Anyways, I might continue the story in another story but I won't do that until I give you an advanced notice. Anyways, this chapter concludes my weekend update marathon!! Hope you liked it!!


	32. His Party, Their Moment

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update for a _really_ long time but I was _extremely _busy with school and stuff :S Hey, guess what?? This is your Xmas present :P From me to you… now, enjoy!! …or else…. Hehe :)

----------------

"Come on Akira, pleasssssse??" It was Ino, who was almost on her knees, begging.

Why was she begging? Well, that's because it was October 12th, Friday night, Naruto's huge birthday bash. The girls had rented out a small hall for the occasion and had invited a couple of friends to come along. Now, a couple to Sakura and Hinata might not be the same thing as a couple for Ino…

You guessed it. Ino had practically invited everyone that goes to Konoha High, from freshmen to seniors. You can pretty much guess how much trouble she's gonna be in after the party… but Naruto was having a blast!! And that's what counts the most… right?

Well that's what the girls have in their intensions, and another way to make Naruto _really _happy was for him to get an exclusive performance. Who better to give him an amazing performance than his own sister?

So now the girls, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Yumi, Ten-Ten, and Akira, stood in the girls bathroom of the small hall negotiating.

"No. No way, never!" Akira said as she turned her back on Ino, whom had risen since her bright yellow dress was getting dirty on the floor.

"Please!! It'll make Naruto soooo happy!!!" Ino begged.

Akira snorted, "Naruto or Sasuke?"

Ino thought for a moment, "…Both!"

"Nuh uh. Even if I _did_ sing, definitely not that song."

"Oh come on!" Sakura complained. They had been in the bathroom for ten minutes and it _really _smelled in there after a freshman girl left… "It's just _one_ song! How's Sasuke even going to know that it's dedicated to him?"

"Yeah, it's a long shot that he guesses who it's for, Akira," Ten-Ten said calmly. She hadn't lost her patience… yet.

"…No," Akira stated.

"Come on! Even if he does find out, don't you want him to kiss you? Cause that's what he'll do if and when he finds out," Ino persisted.

"…"

"And who knows, he might even throw in a hickey or two," Yumi giggled.

Akira spun around on the spot so that she was facing her friends again. Her face was a bright, visible red. "Fine, fine. I'll sing the stupid song…"

"Yay!!" Ino exclaimed and threw herself on Akira.

"Ow! Damn it, Ino, get off!!"

The other girls had all burst out into giggle fits. So Akira marched right up to the small stage and spoke into the DJ's ear. He immediately turned down the music so Akira could speak.

"Hey everyone!! What do you guys think of the party so far?" Akira said into the microphone. Loud cheers came and some people were jumping up and down. "That's great! Now let's sing for our birthday boy!! Come on everyone…!"

Everyone began chanting 'Happy Birthday'. Naruto's face flushed light red at the attention.

Once the song was over, Akira took over the microphone again.

"Ok, so for Naruto's first birthday gift… he's getting a song!! The singer is yours truly," Akira took a short curtsy and her short, low-cut, orange dress flounced a little. "So enjoy!"

The DJ started playing the beat to 'Believe' by Suzie McNeal. Akira took in a deep, deep breath and began singing.

When the song finished, the hall erupted in applause and Akira, now blushing, took another curtsy. She elegantly walked off the stage and the DJ cranked up the music.

"Good job, Akira! I'm _positive _that Sasuke loved it!!" Sakura exclaimed over the music. She was wearing a knee-high pink dress. The girls had gathered around her in a small circle.

"Sasuke?? I thought I was singing for Naruto!!"

"…You were…" Yumi said.

Akira glared at the two girls for a moment but then smiled as she saw Naruto approaching.

"Naruto!! How'd you like the song?" Akira shouted over to her brother.

"I loved it! Thanks!" Naruto replied as he embraced Akira in a warm hug.

The rest of the guys had trailed behind Naruto. Kiba went up to Yumi, gently grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the dance floor. The couple danced and the gang watched, smirking from ear to ear.

"So, you having fun, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for the surprise party you guys!!"

"Well you're about to love it even more…!" Akira said as she placed herself behind Hinata. "Here's your second gift!"

With that, Akira shoved Hinata into Naruto. They both blushed but Naruto led Hinata away with an appreciative smile at the gang.

The girls grinned, happy with their work. Then Ino spun around suddenly and walked away.

"Hey, Ino Pig! Where are you going?" Sakura of coarse.

Ino smirked, "I got a text…from Shika! I'll be back later, ok?"

"Wha-? Wait! Where's Shikamaru anyways?" Ten-Ten questioned looking around. "Wasn't he here two minutes ago?"

Ino shrugged, "Don't know, but now he's at the other end of the hall."

Ten-Ten looked beyond confused. But Ino walked away just the same.

"Can we sit down please? I'm _egsausted_!!!" Akira complained.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, let's go sit over at that empty table," she said as she pointed to a table not too far away that was in fact empty.

Akira sighed as she plopped herself onto a chair.

"This whole thing turned out great!" Ten-Ten began. "I can't believe we actually pulled this off!"

"I know, eh? But it's tiring…" Sakura added.

"You can say that again," Akira commented.

Just then, Neji came up to the three girls' table. "Would you like to dance?" he asked sweetly to none other than Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten's heart melted right then and there. _'Oh God, I think I just fell in love…'_ she thought as she smiled, stood up, and walked away with Neji to the dance floor in her golden-yellow, sleave-less dress.

"Kyaa, look at them!! They're soo adorable!" Akira squeeled.

Sakura just simply smiled as many thought ran through her head.

"Hey, Sakura?" Akira began.

"Hm?" was Sakura's half contious reply.

"Do you think that Sasuke likes me for me, and not just for what I look like on the outside? Be totally honest, I need a straight answer."

Sakura was taken aback. She didn't see this coming…"

"Akira, of coarse he does!! I mean, he wouldn't treat you the way he does if he didn't _really _like you!!"

Akira pondered on that thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right! Sorry, it was a dumb question…"

"No, it wasn't. Sometimes I think that with some of my old boyfriends. It's completely natural."

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

Akira smiled suddenly. "Well looky here, who's that over there?"

Sakura turned around curiously and there stood Lee. He was probably looking for Sakura… Once he spotted her, he waved and walked over.

"You ladies did great with Naruto's party!!" Lee exclaimed loud enough so that he could be heard over the sudden blast of the music.

"Thanks!" Sakura and Akira said in unison.

Lee looked like he was deep in thought for a second. "I would like to know if I could borow miss Sakura for a few minutes."

Akira perked up, "Absolutely! Borow her for as long as you like!" she said with a grin stretched across her face.

Sakura frowned, "But then you'll be alone…"

"Don't worry about it! I'm too tired to talk much anyways. I'll be fine so go be borowed by Lee!" Akira's grin widenned.

"…Are you sure? I really don't want to leave you alone…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go _miss Sakura_," Akira teased.

"Ok…" Sakura said, still unsure. But she went with Lee anyways.

Akira watched from her table as Sakura leaned agaisnt a wall and was giggling at something. Flirting. They were flirting, of coarse.

Akira saw someone pull up a chair beside her at the corner of her eye.

"Hey," said the very familiar voice.

Akira turned her head, which was resting in her hand, slightly to see Sasuke's face and gently replied, "hey."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just really tired."

"So I guess you're too tired to dance?"

"Yup. I'm pooped, can't move a muscle."

"I can bring you home if you want to."

"Nah… It's Naruto's Birthday, I can't just leave in the middle of the party."

"Yes, you can."

"But I don't want to."

"Then that's something different…" Sasuke pulled Akira close to him so that her head was lying on his chest.

Akira didn't budge. She just took in the moment as a warmth spread through her. She took one last glance at the scene in front of her. She saw her new friends, happy with their soon-to-be boyfriends. She saw her brother having the time of his life.

Before she drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's arms, she put her hands on his arms that held her firmly close to him, just to make sure that this was all real. _'This is just the start of a new beginning…'_ And Akira's eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep.

----------------

Ok, I absolutely _love _my last two paragraphs. But I'm not really sure if this was such a good ending… and I really hope that I didn't disappoint any of you… anyways, This is the end Of _Konoha High: New Beginnings_!!!! All I have to do now is write the Aftterword… which will be posted as the next chapter. Merry Christmas you guys, have a good one!!


	33. After Word

In Case you haven't been reading my little notes before and after each chappy, then I will say this again. Konoha High: New Beginnings is officially OVER. As in finished, finito, done, nothing left. The story that has been created in my little mind has been all written down and you have read it all if you're reading this.

Now, with that said, I just want you to know that there is no afterword. What is an afterword you ask? Well, it's basically that whole 2 months later or 3 years later thing. So there is no afterword… understand? Sorry I'm talking to you like your aliens, I'm just in that mood right now, hehe :)

Besides the afterword, there are a couple of things that I'd like to say…

This story has exactly 4253 hits right now as I type this!!!! What are hits you ask? It's how many times a person visits a page, or in this case, the number of times people have visited the pages of my story. Thanks so much you guys for all of your support!! I also received 100 reviews, all showing your great support! For this, I totally love you guys!

I would like to give a special thanks to Luna L-P. You might not completely know it, but you totally inspired me to write stories in the first place, so thanks to you!! There are quite a bit of reviewers and I really don't want to mention any cause then I might forget some or other people might feel inferior… so no other credits :P

I encourage you all to read my other stories, especially if you're looking for that 'real Naruto ninja' stuff, cause that's what's in my other long story!

One last thing… sorry guys, no sequel readers aww.

You guys are so awesome and I hope I can read your reviews in the near future, but until then, bye-bye!!


End file.
